Prêtes à tout
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Une mini fic avec un chapitre par couple où ce sont les femmes qui mènent la danse, je n'en dis pas plus... Tous Humains et rated M pour quelques petits lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Le début d'une mini fic qui comptera 5 chapitres autour des couples Esmé / Carlisle, Rosalie / Emmett, Alice / Jasper, Bela / Edward et enfin Jacob / Leah... tant pis pour le suspense ;)

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Je t'attendrai

Point de vue d'Esmé

**Colombus, Ohio, mai 1964**

Ce que je pouvais m'ennuyer les dimanches matins au temple ! Ma seule consolation était d'apercevoir à la fin de l'office Carlisle, le fils du pasteur. Il était tellement séduisant hélas il ne me regardait jamais, ni aucune autre fille d'ailleurs. Il arborait toujours une expression sérieuse et concentrée. Je ne l'avais vu sourire qu'une fois en un an et j'étais certaine que ça n'avait pas été un sourire sincère.

Même si je ne venais que pour lui, l'office était tout de même ennuyeux. Je piétinais littéralement durant les deux heures de prêche, prières et chants. En sortant du temple, mes parents allaient saluer Carlisle et son père mais à chaque fois, mon cher fantasme n'allait pas me regarder. Cela avait fini par m'exaspérer tellement que j'avais échafaudé un plan pour faire tomber de son pied d'estale Carlisle Cullen.

Ce dimanche, j'avais bien l'intention d'attirer au moins un regard et peut-être quelques mots, et tant pis si cela allait aggraver l'image qu'avaient ses parents, et les miens, de moi. Aussi quand arriva notre tour, mes parents saluèrent le pasteur et son fils.

« Bon dimanche pasteur, ce fut un prêche très intéressant. » dis-je.

« Merci Esmé. » répondit hébété le pasteur.

« Carlisle, tu veux bien m'accompagner à la finale du lycée ? » demandai-je rapidement.

Tous les quatre me dévisagèrent comme si j'avais juré dans la maison de dieu. Mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour Carlisle, dont le regard était rivé au mien. Sa bouche était entrouverte sous l'effet de la surprise. Mon père me tira brusquement coupant tout contact visuel. Mais enfin Carlisle m'avait regardée, enfin il m'avait remarquée. Mon père m'avait passée un savon sur le chemin vers notre maison, ma mère n'avait fait que prier silencieusement et moi j'étais encore perdue dans l'océan bleu des yeux de Carlisle.

« Tu n'iras pas à cette finale ! » pesta mon père.

« Bien père. » répondis-je résignée.

Non pas que j'étais déçue, je savais que Carlisle n'y serait pas allé avec moi. Si il l'avait seulement voulu, son père le lui aurait interdit. D'ailleurs mon projet n'était pas d'aller à cette stupide finale mais au bal dans un mois. Mais ça resterait un secret !

Le lendemain, je me rendis au lycée plus tôt, car Carlisle arrivait toujours très tôt. Je n'allais pas le saluer brièvement comme je le faisais chaque jour depuis la rentrée, ce matin là je lui rentrais dedans, littéralement.

« Désolée Carlisle. » m'excusai-je en battant des cils.

« Euh, ce n'est rien. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? » demanda-t'il inquiet.

« Non. Tu ne m'as pas répondu hier. »

« Qu'aurais-je pu dire Esmé ? » me dit-il sévèrement.

« Oui. » soufflai-je en baissant la tête.

Il avait comme moi dix-huit ans mais à cet instant il en paraissait vingt de plus. Ses sourcils froncés et son regard dur m'intimidèrent.

« Je ne vais pas à ces évènements. Jamais. »

« Dommage. »

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, je sentis ma gorge se serrer et mes yeux refoulèrent tant bien que mal des larmes. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, il se retourna et me fixa quelques secondes, il soupira puis reprit sa route loin de moi. Et alors mon cœur se gonfla d'espoir. Mon nouvel objectif, puisqu'il n'y avait visiblement aucun moyen de le faire m'inviter au bal, serait de lui parler chaque jour.

Lors du déjeuner, mes amies piaillaient joyeusement en prévoyant une super soirée lors de la finale de football du lycée. Tous les garçons étaient une fois de plus passés en revue. Toutes les filles du lycée trouvaient séduisant le fils du pasteur mais la plupart avaient renoncé à le voir comme un potentiel petit ami. Ma meilleure amie Victoria remarqua mon inattention et suivit mon regard fixé sur Carlisle.

« Il a dit quoi ? »

« Non. »

« Désolée Esmé. Au moins, il te reste Charles. »

« Hors de question qu'il me touche celui-là ! » m'insurgeai-je.

Charles Evenson était le gendre idéal aux yeux de mes parents, il était le fils du banquier de Colombus et capitaine de l'équipe de football de notre lycée. Il avait fait savoir l'année précédente qu'il voulait m'épouser. Si au début j'avais été flattée, j'avais découvert bien vite que sous son air sympathique se cachait un jeune homme arrogant et possessif. J'avais dit à mes parents que je refusais de me fiancer avec lui et ils avaient repoussé temporairement notre engagement. Charles continuait à me surveiller et je me doutais qu'une fois le lycée fini, il me ferait une demande officielle, soit dans un mois…

À la veille de la finale, Charles vient m'interrompre en pleine conversation avec mes amies, devant le lycée.

« Pourquoi ton père t'a privée de la finale ? » explosa-t'il.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller. »

« Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, tu viendras que tu le veuilles ou non. Allons parler à ton père. »

Il tira sur mon bras si fort que je criai de douleur. J'aurais voulu que la terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds. J'étais humiliée devant tous mes camarades, devant mes amies et Charles m'avait traitée comme sa chose. Je tentais de me dégager de l'emprise de Charles mais tombai à terre puis je vis la grande main de mon tortionnaire se lever. Je fermai les yeux dans l'attente du choc mais il ne vint pas. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris avec horreur que Charles s'en prenait à Carlisle. Un attroupement s'était formé autour de nous tandis que Carlisle avait en fait maitrisé Charles très rapidement. Puis il le laissa à terre et m'aida à me relever.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture et une fois à bord il démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Je vis de loin Charles se relever sous les regards lourds de nos camarades.

Carlisle avait viré au rouge lors de son affrontement avec Charles, et peu à peu il reprit un teint normal. Mais je savais qu'il était en colère, ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant et il abhorrait une expression menaçante que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Merci Carlisle. » dis-je.

« Cette brute ne mérite même pas de te regarder… Je pourrais le … Esmé, ne le laisse plus jamais te traiter de cette façon, jamais. Si tu as encore un problème avec lui, dis-le moi et je serai là. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes fiancés qu'il peut… »

« Je ne suis pas fiancée à lui ! C'est ce que mes parents et les siens voudraient, et lui aussi mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. »

Il ne répondit rien et médita mes paroles. Je gardai la tête baissée et quand je sentis son regard sur moi et que je rencontrais ses yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. Était-ce de la tendresse ?

« J'ai un service à te demander. Sans vouloir abuser. » lui dis-je après qu'il ait détourné les yeux.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Viens expliquer à mes parents ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée. Ils ne me croiront pas. » avouai-je honteusement.

« C'est ridicule, tu ne pourrais pas mentir à propos de quelque chose d'aussi grave. »

Je ne répondis pas mais l'observais encore. Nous fîmes le reste du court trajet en silence. Arrivée devant chez moi, Carlisle se gara puis sortit et m'ouvrit la portière.

« Comment sais-tu où j'habite ? » le questionnai-je sans chercher à dissimuler ma joie.

Il s'intéressait peut-être à moi ! Il savait où je vivais, il avait eu ces mots protecteurs envers moi plus tôt, et son regard énigmatique s'était aussi égaré sur moi.

« Un jour je prendrai la succession de mon père au temple, il est normal que je connaisse chaque paroissien. »

Je soufflai de dépit, si il se destinait à devenir pasteur, je n'aurais aucune chance de paraître aux yeux de son père comme l'épouse idéale.

Ma mère ouvrit la porte avant que nous atteignions le perron.

« Que se passe-t'il ? » dit-elle avec inquiétude.

« Madame, puis-je entrer un instant ? Ce que j'ai à vous dire est grave. » lui répondit solennellement Carlisle.

Il pénétra dans notre maison, ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration tape à l'œil.

« Madame, votre fille a été agressée au lycée. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Esmé, tu es blessée ? Tu t'es chamaillée avec une amie ? » ricana ma mère.

« C'est très sérieux, Charles Evenson a fait preuve d'une grande brutalité à son égard, il l'a humiliée… »

« Je suis désolée que ma fille vous ait embêté Carlisle. Charles et elle seront bientôt mariés, je ne pense pas qu'il ait agi sans raison. Ma fille peut se montrer particulièrement têtue et incorrecte. Passez le bonjour à votre père. À dimanche. »

Elle le mit quasiment à la porte et je fis un signe défaitiste à Carlisle. Son regard océan se perdit dans le mien quelques secondes, il tenta de me réconforter ainsi. À peine fut-il parti que ma mère m'assaillit de reproches. Au diner mon père eut des mots très durs envers moi, je fus punie pour une semaine de plus mais le pire fut que j'avais du téléphoner à Charles pour m'excuser. Mes parents avaient exigé de le faire devant eux puis mon père parla avec Charles et son père. Il parla de mes fiançailles et de la date du mariage. Je ne pus en entendre davantage, je m'étais précipitée dans ma chambre en pleurs.

Le lendemain matin, j'arrivai de nouveau très tôt au lycée et me dirigeai en salle d'études. Je n'y allais jamais mais je ne voulais croiser personne. J'allais éviter Charles comme la peste, je voulais aussi éviter Carlisle tant je me sentais honteuse, mais il pénétra peu après moi dans la pièce.

« Esmé, je suis tellement désolé pour hier. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu m'as secourue, tu as été mon héros. »

« Mais ta mère… »

« Je t'avais dit qu'elle ne me croirait pas. » dis-je en haussant les épaules avec lassitude.

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit les mains.

« Non, j'aurais pu faire plus. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'en ai parlé à mon père hier mais il a réagi comme ta mère. »

« Quoi de plus étonnant. Je suis déjà mariée contre ma volonté. Ce soir, mon père et le père de Charles vont fixer une date précise, ce sera pour la fin du mois d'aout. » lâchai-je en tentant de retenir mes larmes.

« Il y a quelques jours, j'aurais eu le même discours que mon père. Je t'aurais dit qu'un couple ne se bâtissait pas que sur l'amour mais surtout sur le respect et que le mari devait décider pour l'épouse… Mais maintenant… »

« Oui ? »

« Après avoir vu Charles te traiter ainsi, je ne peux pas te conseiller de l'épouser. » souffla-t'il en serrant davantage mes mains.

« Carlisle… »

« Je suis tellement désolé. »

La sonnerie retentit et il libéra mes mains. Il paraissait aussi abattu que moi, aussi triste et cela me réconforta un peu de savoir qu'une personne au moins sur cette terre compatissait à mon malheur.

Les jours se poursuivirent sans que Charles ne s'attaque à moi de nouveau mais aussi sans que Carlisle ne m'adresse la parole. Dès la fin des cours, Carlisle avait disparu et j'avais entendu dire qu'il était parti en séminaire pour deux ans à Chicago. Je n'avais même pas eu l'occasion de lui dire merci et au revoir.

Je m'étais totalement renfermée sur moi-même, étais devenue obéissante et respectueuse, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même en fait. Mais comment aurais-je pu être heureuse alors ? Charles me haïssait, je le sentais. Ses regards étaient très durs mais il ne s'approchait plus de moi. Il ne me saluait et me parlait qu'en présence de nos parents. J'avais réussi mes examens de fin de cycle mais je n'étais inscrite à aucune université. Mon rôle serait désormais d'être une femme au foyer.

La date de mon mariage arriva, telle un jour funeste. Ma mère m'avait fait la morale la veille puis m'avait dit d'obéir à tout ce que Charles me demanderait lors de notre nuit de noces. J'en eus la nausée. Je vécus le jour le plus difficile de ma vie, le plus cruel et douloureux de tous…

Point de vue de Carlisle

La vie au séminaire m'enthousiasma les premières semaines. J'arrivais à me voiler la face, comme j'en avais l'habitude. J'étais convaincu de vivre une expérience mystique inédite. Toutes mes journées étaient remplies d'études théologique et de prières. J'effectuais aussi comme tous des tâches d'entretien et de cuisine. Je n'étais jamais seul, j'arrivais à ne rien regretter de ma vie passée à Colombus. Cette mascarade dura près de trois mois.

Mon père venait régulièrement me rendre visite. Quand il m'apprit le mariage d'Esmé, j'avais réussi à garder une attitude impassible tandis que mon cœur se brisait lentement et très douloureusement.

Bien sûr je savais qu'elle avait été mariée malgré elle. Après l'avoir sauvée de Charles devant notre ancien lycée, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à refouler l'attirance que je ressentais pour elle. Ce n'était pas que physique, elle était si lumineuse, généreuse et souriante. Elle avait le don de remonter le moral et tous les élèves l'appréciaient. Ça avait été un choc de découvrir qu'entre les murs de sa maison, elle était brimée et dirigée par ses parents. J'avais remarqué ce jour où je l'avais raccompagnée qu'elle s'était rembrunie avant même d'arriver, elle était déjà convaincue que ses parents ne prendraient pas sa défense, la traiteraient de menteuse.

J'espérais qu'elle avait maintenant trouvé un équilibre et que Charles, ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, était un époux bon et aimant. Mon père d'ailleurs me disait souvent qu'Esmé et son mari formait un couple très uni et qu'elle même était épanouie. Ça ne collait pas vraiment, mon père me disait la vérité mais sans doute qu'Esmé était bonne comédienne. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas son mot à dire.

Point de vue d'Esmé

Sept mois d'un enfer quotidien avait fait de moi une esclave. Charles et moi avions emménagé dans une maison tout près de chez ses parents après notre mariage. Il travaillait désormais avec son père à la banque et était absent ainsi de longues heures. Je n'avais pour seules occupations que de surveiller la cuisinière et la femme de ménage, de broder des coussins ridicules et écouter ma mère et ma belle-mère jacasser. Chaque jour, elles venaient l'après-midi et cancanaient des heures entières. Si je pouvais me contenter la plupart du temps d'acquiescer sans les écouter, je devais supporter régulièrement leurs commentaires élogieux sur mon époux et sévères envers moi qui n'étais toujours pas enceinte.

Le soir était une épreuve beaucoup plus difficile. J'en arrivais à aimer mes journées tant les soirées avec Charles pouvaient se transformer en cauchemar. Si il m'ignorait parfois, le plus souvent il se montrait dédaigneux et brutal. Il me forçait à coucher avec lui et riait à chaque fois de mes larmes silencieuses. J'avais appris rapidement à me taire et à subir.

Et alors que je m'étais crue perdue à jamais, une éclaircie m'apporta un peu de répit. La situation au Vietnam dégénéra et Charles s'engagea dans l'armée. J'avais vécu près de huit mois à ses côtés, et ce ne fut qu'après son départ que je réalisai l'étendue de ma déchéance. Pour subvenir à mes besoins, j'obtins la permission de travailler et me trouvai un emploi dans une usine. Le travail était pénible et mal payé mais quelle joie de sortir de ma prison.

Un an après mon mariage, alors que je me rendis à l'office, j'aperçus Carlisle. Il était toujours aussi séduisant et mon cœur retrouva ce souffle d'espoir que je croyais perdu à jamais. Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, je mis au point les mots que je lui dirais. Je voulais absolument lui parler mais en privé, j'espérais qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié. Pour la première fois, il m'avait regardée pendant l'office, il m'avait même souri.

Hélas, je ne pus que lui dire bonjour quand je le rencontrai à la sortie du temple. Mes parents ne me lâchaient pas d'une semelle depuis le départ de Charles et je dus ruser après le déjeuner familial pour sortir me promener. Je prétextai une longue lettre de soutien et d'amour à écrire à mon mari pour rentrer chez moi. Je me rendis en fait au temple dans l'espoir de croiser Carlisle. Je fus attirée par des éclats de voix à l'arrière de la bâtisse. Carlisle et son père avaient une discussion houleuse et sans doute privée mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter.

« Et que feras-tu là-bas ? » tempêta le pasteur.

« Défendre notre nation. » plaida calmement Carlisle.

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas interrompre le séminaire ! Tu devras tout recommencer à ton retour. »

« Père, cette année a été décisive et je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir devenir pasteur. »

« QUOI ? »

« Père, ne réagissez pas avec colère. Je suis venu chercher conseil auprès de vous. Je me destine à devenir pasteur depuis mon enfance, vous m'avez guidé toutes ces années, mais je ne me sens plus capable. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Tu ne t'en sens plus capable ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? Tu as pêché ? Tu as brisé ton vœu d'abstinence avant le mariage ? »

« Non, père rien de cela, j'ai grandi. » répondit simplement Carlisle.

« C'est à cause… »

« Non père. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je veux être plus utile, je veux aider les gens… »

« Tu feras toutes ces choses en tant que pasteur. »

« Non père, je veux devenir médecin. » lâcha Carlisle avant de soupirer.

Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de tenir tête à son père. Pour tous, il était acquis que Carlisle serait le prochain pasteur de notre communauté. Mais il osait choisir une autre voie et je ne pouvais que l'admirer pour cela. Il semblait être aussi piégé que moi pourtant il avait affronté son père et j'étais certaine désormais qu'il ne deviendrait pas pasteur mais bien médecin.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne l'entendis pas sortir de la paroisse. Nous nous figeâmes en nous découvrant puis comme au ralenti, Carlisle vient vers moi, me sourit et me prit la main pour m'emmener vers sa voiture garée à quelques mètres.

« Où allons-nous ? » demandai-je après quelques kilomètres.

« En pèlerinage… à New Carlisle*. »

« Vraiment ? » pouffai-je.

« Oui, c'est la ville natale de ma mère et elle m'a appelé ainsi en souvenir de cette ville qu'elle a chéri toute sa vie. »

« Quand pars-tu au Vietnam? » demandai-je.

« Tu as entendu… Dans une semaine ou deux, je dois me rendre dans deux jours sur une base. J'étais venu pour prévenir mon père. »

Il me ne cessait de me sourire, mais de savoir qu'il allait partir et risquer sa vie me déchira. Je pouvais comprendre ses motivations et à mes yeux, il était déjà un véritable héros.

Carlisle m'emmena là où nous étions anonymes. Durant tout le trajet, je m'étais blottie contre lui, ne lâchant jamais son bras droit, et il avait ri. Aucun son n'était plus mélodieux que son rire. Je me perdais dans sa voix et dans ses regards. Aussi, quand il se gara dans un quelconque parking et qu'il me serra dans ses bras, je découvris qu'en plus de sa voix et de ses yeux, ses étreintes me firent ressentir un millier de nouvelles sensations. Ses bras me pressèrent contre son flan chaud alors que je frissonnais. Il comprit mon émoi et me dit de sa voix mielleuse:

« Je tremblerais aussi si je n'avais pas à te réchauffer. »

« Carlisle, sers moi plus fort, je t'en supplie. »

J'étais accro à lui, désespérément en attente. La romance sur une banquette arrière… J'en avais été dégoûtée à l'époque du lycée où ces mots avaient été prononcés alors que j'assistai un sermon du pasteur. Mais Carlisle était spécial, il était tout. J'étais prête à tout pour lui.

« Carlisle, il faut que je te dise… »

« Ne te sens pas obligée mon Esmé. »

Avait-il compris que j'étais sur le point de ruiner cette ambiance ? Savait-il que j'étais mariée?

« Je le dois, car tu mérites de savoir cela avant que nous… Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Trop tard ? »

« Enfin pour toi. Car moi je suis déjà condamnée. »

« Je suis un lâche… soupira-t'il. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter mon père à l'époque. »

Je tentai de m'écarter de lui suite à ces paroles, dont le sens m'échappait. Il me serra davantage contre lui et murmura, ses lèvres si douces dans mes cheveux.

« Tu as subi les décisions de tes parents, tu as assouvis leurs ambitions sociales. Je suis désolé. »

« Oh Carlisle… J'avais perdu tout espoir de te revoir. Je voudrais tant avoir eu aussi assez de courage pour m'enfuir et échapper ainsi à Charles. Mais le pire est que je te fais du tort. Les gens sauront que nous nous sommes vus. » dis-je tremblante.

« Oui, je m'en fiche. »

Il leva la tête et nous mit face à face.

« Esmé, avais-tu deviné que si je t'évitais au lycée c'était parce que j'étais déjà fou de toi? »

Mon cœur bondit hors de ma poitrine et je faillis défaillir car j'avais cessé de respirer. Il fronça ses sourcils, s'inquiétant de ma réaction.

« J'ai été lâche, je pensais que jamais tu ne t'intéresserais vraiment à moi … Il était acquis que tu étais fiancée, alors… Mais quand tu m'as parlé ce dimanche au temple, j'ai osé y croire. Evidemment mon père a crevé dans l'œuf tout espoir… »

Il me regardait intensément, je me noyais dans ses prunelles bleues. Puis il se confia, il hésitait, il m'aimait encore, il voulait plus mais ne pouvait rien exiger de moi. D'autant que j'étais mariée et qu'il partait en guerre deux jours plus tard.

« On a raté une belle occasion, me dit-il découragé. Avec des si, j'aurais été le plus heureux des hommes, si seulement je n'étais pas parti et si je m'étais battu pour toi. »

Je n'en pouvais plus de cet air maussade qui avait ruiné l'excitation de cette fugue. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'attirais vers le mien. Carlisle comprit, il se raidit mais céda facilement. Nos lèvres se touchèrent légèrement, mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux soyeux tandis que ses bras m'avaient plaquée contre lui. Puis nos baisers furent plus impudiques, je me laissais totalement aller. Je partis à la découverte de son corps par dessus ses vêtements, les muscles puissants de son torse et de son dos, ses cuisses fermes et quand je m'approchais de son sexe que j'avais deviné durci, je sentais Carlisle se crisper. Il mit plus de temps que moi à oser me toucher, mes bras, mon dos et mes cuisses aussi. Je les avais serrées fortement en espérant que cela apaiserait mon désir. Je ne reconnaissais pas ses sensations mais je savais pourquoi je les ressentais. J'avais envie de Carlisle, j'avais envie de son corps sur le mien, de le sentir en moi.

Nos échanges durèrent une heure ou plus, je n'en avais aucune idée mais je fus ravie d'être interrompue par des klaxons. De simples citoyens mécontents de notre attitude.

« Carlisle, trouvons un endroit pour la nuit. »

Il déglutit puis acquiesça au bout de longues secondes. En arrivant devant un petit hôtel, je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de sourire. J'allais passer la nuit avec lui ! Carlisle était sans doute vierge et quant à moi, je n'avais jamais été consentante avec Charles alors ce serait en quelque sorte une première fois pour tous les deux. C'était inévitable, j'espérais que Carlisle l'avait accepté car je n'allais pas avoir la patience de le persuader.

À la réception, j'avais aussitôt demandé une chambre, je craignais que Carlisle en demande deux. Celle-ci était des plus simples mais elle était propre et surtout il y avait un grand lit. Nous n'avions plus parlé depuis notre départ du parking et je ressentais une telle tension entre nous que je ne voyais qu'un moyen d'y remédier. Je me jetai littéralement sur lui quand il ferma la porte. Mes lèvres impatientes avaient mordues les siennes, j'avais gouté à sa langue et mes mains avaient agrippé son corps pour le ramener contre moi. Carlisle soupirait quand nous reprenions notre souffle. Il se laissait faire et quand je croisais son regard, je me demandais si il avait vraiment peur de ce qui allait se passer.

« Tu … Carlisle, tu ne veux pas ? »

« Tu es mariée Esmé. Au pire homme, je le sais mais ça reste un grave péché. »

Je descendis brutalement de mon petit nuage. Il avait été élevé ainsi, ses valeurs profondément ancrées en lui l'empêchaient de faire plus avec moi. Je ne voulais pas le forcer non plus.

« Je vais divorcer. Carlisle, même si tu pars dans deux jours, même si tu devais mourir, ou juste ne plus jamais vouloir me revoir, je vais divorcer. Ma vie est misérable, je suis totalement soumise à Charles, à ses colères et à ses poings et à… ses envies… »

Carlisle recula en secouant la tête. Il était mortifié, je n'avais pas voulu lui faire pitié mais il fallait qu'il sache qu'à mes yeux, je ne trompais que mon bourreau, pas mon mari.

« Non, c'est impossible, il a dit que tu étais heureuse… »

« Qui ? »

« Mon père. Je lui ai demandé de tes nouvelles, il m'a raconté qu'il t'avait toujours vu heureuse, souriante au bras de Charles, tu étais rayonnante… » balbutia-t'il.

« Il est aveugle… je ne suis heureuse et je n'arrive pas à donner le change en public, toutes mes amies me l'ont dit avant d'être chassées par Charles. J'ai vécu de longs mois à n'être plus qu'une ombre, un zombie. Je n'avais bien sûr jamais de marques sur le visage mais… »

Je m'arrêtai car après tout, je ne voulais pas repenser à cette période de ma vie.

« Carlisle, restons ici jusqu'à ton départ. »

« C'est mal… Tu n'es pas à moi, devant dieu... »

« Dieu est partout non ? Alors dis-lui maintenant que je suis à toi, et ensuite tu me feras tienne pour toujours. »

« Esmé… Je t'aime tellement. J'aurais dû te protéger, ce salaud t'a … oh mon dieu, pourquoi as-tu enduré tant de souffrances ? »

« Je t'en prie, guéris-moi. Si tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, reste avec moi ces deux jours. Fais-moi tienne. » insistai-je.

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes puis l'embrassai avec douceur.

« Je jure devant dieu que je t'aimerais toujours, et quand je reviendrai, nous nous marierons. Pas religieusement, mais tant pis, tu seras ma femme. » déclara-t'il solennellement avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Il était enfin décidé à m'aimer et enfin je pus souffler de soulagement. J'avais un peu l'impression de l'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements mais ça semblait si juste, lui et moi dans cette chambre. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation tandis qu'il me dirigeait vers le lit puis me fit asseoir dessus. Ensuite il se mit à genoux devant moi et d'un air grave il me dit :

« Je voudrais ne pas partir, mais je le dois. J'espère que tu le comprends. »

« Oui, rassure-toi. » le rassurai-je.

« Mais quand tout cela sera fini, je viendrais te rejoindre où que tu sois. Tu m'attendras ? »

« Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie, et je vais continuer. Je serais là à ton retour. Enfin sans doute pas à Colombus, mais je t'attendrais toute ma vie s'il le faut. Tu le mérites. »

« Je ne te mérites pas mon amour. »

Je posai mon index sur ses magnifiques lèvres lui intimant le silence. Je lui dis de me rejoindre tandis que je m'allongeai sur le lit. Je fermai les yeux tant j'étais nerveuse. Le matelas s'affaissa mais je ne le sentis pas à mes côtés. Il ôta mes chaussures puis ses mains remontèrent mes jambes et atteignirent le haut de mes bas. Il les fit glisser un à un tout embrassant chaque parcelle de peau libérée. Je me sentais si mouillée que j'en étais gênée. Et si Carlisle trouvait cela rebutant ? Charles, lui, me reprochait toujours de ne pas être excitée.

« Tu dois me dire si je fais quelque chose de mal. » murmura Carlisle, la voix enrouée.

« Tu te débrouilles très bien, mais viens vite me prendre dans tes bras. »

Cette nuit-là nous avions à peine dormi quelques heures. Nous avions fait l'amour de plus en plus passionnément, prenant chacun un peu plus d'assurance à chaque fois. Nous avions découvert le corps de l'autre avec nos mains, j'avais posé mes lèvres sur ses épaules, pas plus bas. Je m'en voulais de ne pas lui faire ce plaisir mais j'étais encore traumatisée des brutalités de Charles. Carlisle n'exigea rien de moi, il n'avait eu de cesse de me dire qu'il m'aimait, que je le rendais fou, qu'il n'avait jamais osé croire à un tel plaisir.

Le lendemain matin, le petit-déjeuner nous fut servi dans la chambre. Nous avions pris alors plus de temps pour parler de nous, de nos attentes, de nos espoirs, nous y incluions toujours l'autre. Il me posa de nombreuses questions sur mes lectures et mes gouts musicaux. Il avait été tant brimé par son père qu'il n'avait jamais entendu un seul morceau de rock n roll !

Après une rapide douche, nous retournâmes dans le lit. À la lumière du jour, sans plus aucune pudeur, je l'avais accueilli de nombreuses fois en moi. Il avait découvert le moyen avec ses doigts de me faire jouir. J'en avais eu les larmes aux yeux. Il me confia qu'il commençait à être courbaturé et je lui répondis en riant que moi aussi. Pourtant nous continuâmes à nous aimer. Plus tard nous avions admiré enlacés la lumière du jour décliner.

Je faisais tout pour éviter de penser à son départ. Cette bulle dans laquelle nous étions si bien devait finir par éclater. La deuxième nuit fut encore plus passionnelle. La lune filtrait à travers les rideaux fins, la lumière dans la chambre était magique. Je décidai de me laisser aller complètement. Je demandais à Carlisle de me prendre plus fort, puis nous avions changé de position, j'étais venue sur lui et il m'avait caressée tandis que je m'empalais sur lui, et il m'avait ainsi donné le plus puissant des orgasmes.

Le lendemain midi, il me dit enfin les mots que je redoutais. Nous retournâmes la mort dans l'âme vers Colombus au coucher du soleil.

« Tu vas retourner voir ton père ? » le questionnai-je.

« Non. Je voulais passer du temps avec lui mais il m'a menti et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir lui parler sans lui hurler dessus. »

« Je ne veux pas être la cause d'une dispute entre vous deux. »

« Sans le vouloir, tu as été la cause de nombreuses disputes… Il a toujours eu le dernier mot. Il m'a fait jurer sur la Bible après ton mariage de ne plus chercher à te revoir. Il n'était pas enchanté en me voyant débarquer il y a deux jours. »

« Je suis désolée. »

Lui dire au revoir fut un crève cœur. Il s'était garé à une vingtaine de mètres de chez moi, car j'étais persuadée que nous aurions été aussitôt repéré par ma famille. Il me fit des dizaines de fois les mêmes promesses, de m'écrire, de ne jamais m'oublier, de revenir et en échange je lui jurai mon amour éternel, que je divorcerais, que je répondrais à chaque lettre, que je l'attendrais. Nous nous étions enlacés et embrassés puis il était parti. J'avais retenu mes larmes trop longtemps, je m'effondrai en pleine rue. Des voisins sortirent rapidement hélas de chez eux et m'escortèrent chez moi.

**New York, Avril 1969**

« Dépêche toi Esmé ! » me houspillait Renée.

Nous allions participé à une marche anti-guerre, encore une autre pourtant les soldats ne revenaient toujours pas. Je fixai mon écharpe et fermai rapidement mon manteau. Malgré le printemps, il faisait frais à New York. J'avais vite appris à aimer cette ville même si parfois l'atmosphère était pesante. De nombreuses manifestions contre la guerre ou le racisme avaient lieu, j'y participais autant que me le permettait mon emploi de serveuse.

J'avais débarqué avec dix dollars en poche deux ans plus tôt. Après le départ de Carlisle, j'avais été accaparée par mes parents et mes beaux-parents. Ils m'avaient fait mille reproches mais étaient très heureux car ils avaient reçu un courrier de l'armée, Charles était démobilisé. Je fus détruite dans un premier temps à cette annonce, après quelques heures de sommeil pourtant je réalisais que je pourrais divorcer plus facilement.

Ma famille avait découvert avec qui je m'étais enfuie et toute la ville avait murmuré contre moi. J'avais été trainée chez le pasteur qui me fit à son tour des reproches. Charles était revenu trois semaines plus tard avec une décoration pour acte de bravoure. J'étais devenue une femme adultérine et quand il le découvrit, il tenta de me violer pour marquer à nouveau son territoire, me dit-il. Mais je m'étais débattue et lui avais annoncé mon intention de divorcer. Il me battit plus violemment que jamais. À l'aube, j'étais incapable de me lever, de parler, de faire quoique ce soit. Ma mère me découvrit quelques heures plus tard alors que Charles était parti je ne sais où. Elle me mena à l'hôpital.

Le docteur Emmett Mc Carthy m'apprit que j'étais enceinte mais que j'avais perdu le bébé à cause des coups. Il prit pitié de moi quand je lui racontai mon histoire et rédigea un rapport quant à mes blessures. Il me dit que j'aurais du venir plus tôt mais jamais Charles ne s'était acharné sur moi avec une telle violence. Il me confia le rapport discrètement deux jours après mon arrivée aux urgences et me promit de m'aider à divorcer. Mes parents étaient venus me chercher une semaine plus tard, j'étais plâtrée au bras et à la cheville gauche et pourtant ils m'avaient reconduite chez mon bourreau.

Quand je retournai à l'hôpital pour enlever mes plâtres trois semaines plus tard, j'avais emporté tout ce à quoi je tenais dans une valise, ainsi que de l'argent pris dans le porte feuille de Charles. Je ne rentrais pas chez moi cette nuit-là, j'avais été à New Carlisle, dans cet hôtel où à peine trois mois auparavant j'avais vécu les deux jours les plus beaux de ma vie. Deux lettres de Carlisle m'y attendaient, comme promis. Quand je les lus, je me sentis encore plus malheureuse. Il était loin et en danger permanent. Et alors seulement, je pus pleurer sur cet enfant mort, notre enfant. J'avais toujours l'espoir de revoir Carlisle mais je me sentais si vide, si brisée.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'avais été contacté par l'avocat que m'avait trouvé le docteur Mc Carthy. Il avait été ému par mon histoire, sa mère avait apparemment vécu un enfer semblable. Maitre Edward Masen décida de ne pas me faire payer et m'accueillit chez lui. Sa femme Elisabeth et lui firent beaucoup pour me remettre d'aplomb. Il m'avait proposée de me loger aussi longtemps que je le voulais mais je voulais partir le plus loin possible de Charles et de ma famille. Deux mois plus tard Edward m'annonça que Charles avait engagé de son côté une procédure de divorce. Il m'apporta même une lettre où mon mari me répudiait pour lui avoir été infidèle et d'avoir colporté qu'il était un homme violent.

Il eut gain de cause, et même si il en était ressorti gagnant j'étais soulagée d'être enfin libre. Mes parents avaient cherché à me contacter via Edward mais j'avais refusé. Je leur avais écrit pour leur dire enfin tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'avais aussi écrit à Carlisle pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et lui dire que j'allais bientôt partir pour New York. Je n'avais pas eu le cœur de lui dire pour le bébé et pour l'agression de Charles. Carlisle était suffisamment découragé dans cet enfer au Vietnam. Il avait été ambulancier puis infirmier. Chaque mort le confortait dans sa vocation à devenir médecin dès son retour.

En arrivant à New York, j'avais été hébergée par une tante d'Elisabeth puis très vite j'avais trouvé un job de serveuse et peu à peu, j'avais appris à être libre.

Carlisle et moi continuions avec la même ferveur à nous aimer par correspondance. Mais ses lettres étaient de plus en plus brèves, et je m'en affolais. Ce fut ma rencontre avec Renée et son groupe d'étudiants que changea ma vie. Ils étaient anti-guerre, j'avais appris que la censure empêchait les soldats de nous décrire ce qui se passait vraiment au Vietnam, les lettres de Carlisle prirent un nouveau sens pour moi quand je les avais relues.

Je lui écrivis très vite une lettre pour lui dire davantage que je pensais à lui, que je le soutenais et priais pour lui, ne lui parlant plus vraiment de ma vie trépidante de célibataire à New York.

Deux mois plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas reçu de réponse. L'attente se prolongea près de huit mois, plus aucune nouvelle de Carlisle et la situation là-bas empirait de jour en jour. La population se mobilisait davantage pour le retour des soldats et égoïstement je ne souhaitais que son retour à lui.

Renée déménagea sur la côte ouest et je me retrouvai de nouveau seule. Je ne lui en voulais pas, elle ne cessait de me parler du soleil de la Californie. Elle m'avait proposé de l'accompagner mais j'avais préféré rester à New York, j'y avais recommencé ma vie après tout. Plus d'un an passa sans que je ne reçoive de lettre de Carlisle et puisque je n'étais ni mariée avec lui, ni de sa famille, je n'avais pas eu le droit d'obtenir du ministère des Armées des renseignements. Aussi, je dus me résoudre à contacter le père de Carlisle. Tout en regardant la neige tomber sur Time Square, je priais pour qu'il veuille bien me répondre mais surtout ne pas me dire ce que je redoutais.

« Pasteur Cullen. »

Sa voix était lasse, vieillie et triste. J'en frissonnais de lui parler mais il était le seul à pouvoir me redonner espoir.

« Ici Esmé Platt… hum j'ai vécu à… »

« Je me souviens de toi. Très bien même, je t'ai marié l'aurais-tu oublié ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, comment oublier que vous m'avez rendue misérable… »

Il soupira mais il ne raccrocha pas. Je n'avais pas voulu l'accuser mais il avait été très dur.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Savoir si il va bien. »

« Comment ? »

« Je n'ai pas reçu de ses nouvelles depuis près de dix huit mois. Dites-moi qu'il est chez vous, qu'il va bien… »

« Non Esmé, sa voix se radoucit, Carlisle ne reviendra pas. Il a été déclaré disparu et on l'a enterré ici il y a quatre mois quand l'armée n'a pas pu prouver sa mort… »

Je glissai au sol, le combiné tomba de mes mains, le bruit autour de moi se tut comme par magie. Mais à la place, les derniers mots de son père résonnaient dans ma tête, disparu, mort, enterré mais pas de corps… Et depuis dix huit mois sans traces de lui, pouvais-je encore espérer qu'il était vivant ?

« Relevez-vous, vous êtes transie de froid ! » me cria un homme au dessus de moi.

Je levai la tête vers lui mais son visage resta étonnamment caché par un jeu d'ombres et de lumières je ne vis que son uniforme de soldat. J'aurais voulu croire que j'avais atteint le paradis et y avais rejoins Carlisle, mais le froid était trop saisissant pour me croire enfin en paix. L'homme attrapa mon bras et me mit debout.

« Venez. »

Il me mena jusqu'à un café puis me força à boire un verre d'alcool. Quand je toussai, il rit et me tapa dans le dos.

« Vous en aviez besoin. »

« Merci. »

« Charlie Swan, enchanté. »

Je le regardai enfin, d'abord ahurie de la situation. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à socialiser. Charlie avait les cheveux courts et noirs, les yeux marron et un physique avenant. Dans son uniforme de soldat, il donnait cette impression d'autorité tranquille.

« Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? »

Je n'avais même pas eu conscience que mes sanglots n'avaient pas cessé. Charlie me tendit un mouchoir en tissu et j'essuyai automatiquement mes joues trempées.

« Alors ? » insista-t'il.

« Pourquoi êtes vous là ? La guerre n'est pas finie… »

« J'y retourne dans sept mois. J'ai été blessé à la jambe. »

Il désigna sa jambe droite emprisonnée dans du plâtre.

« Oh. » fut tout ce je pus dire.

Charlie m'empêchait de m'effondrer à nouveau en me forçant à réfléchir et à lui répondre. Je restai avec lui tout l'après-midi puis il me raccompagna chez moi. Le soir, je fus renvoyée chez moi par mon patron, je n'avais fait que mélanger les commandes et renifler. Il m'avait dit de vite me remettre mais était-ce seulement possible.

Les jours suivants, je restai cloitrée chez moi, me remémorant tout de Carlisle et avec horreur je constatai que j'oubliais peu à peu sa voix et son odeur. Je maudissais mon ex mari d'avoir tué mon enfant, j'aurais pu ne pas être seule, Carlisle aurait pu donner sa vie pour une bonne raison.

Je tentai de me suicider deux semaines plus tard en me jetant par la fenêtre mais alors que j'étais sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, un visiteur m'interrompit.

Charlie Swan. Toujours là au bon moment, me sauvant de ma propre folie. Carlisle n'aurait pas voulu me voir aussi désespérée mais que pouvais-y faire ?

« Tu n'as personne ici ? »

« Ma seule amie est partie à Los Angeles… »

« Tu l'as contactée ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas être un poids. Elle a l'air heureuse là-bas, elle a dû déjà rencontrer trois fois l'homme de sa vie. »

Je me surpris à rigoler en pensant tendrement à Renée.

« Je vais rester, t'empêcher de vouloir te tuer… »

« Mais comment as-tu ? »

« Je t'ai vue depuis la rue, tu ne faisais pas le ménage pour sûr. » me répondit Charlie d'un ton neutre.

Et j'eus à partir de ce jour un nouveau colocataire. Charlie avait cette capacité à me calmer. Je n'oubliais jamais la douleur mais elle était moins effrayante. J'appris à vivre avec un cœur brisé, un peu come une automate. La nuit je faisais souvent de terribles cauchemars alors Charlie me ramena des somnifères.

« Tu leur as donné ton adresse ? » lui demandai-je un matin tandis qu'il s'étirait après avoir mal dormi sur le vieux canapé.

« À qui ? »

« Ta famille, l'armée… »

« Euh non. C'est à moi de me présenter début avril pour ma nouvelle affectation. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ! » m'exclamai-je.

Je n'avais pas voulu y repenser mais Charlie n'était que temporairement mobilisé. J'avais peur, tellement peur, qu'il ne revienne pas.

« Je le dois, je ne veux pas mais je n'imagine pas déserter. »

« Tu ne peux pas te faire affecter à Washington ? Tu n'es pas guéri ! »

« Si, ma jambe est rétablie. Je ne peux pas être en poste à Washington, seuls les jeunes… enfin je ne peux pas. »

Il s'éclipsa rapidement dans la salle de bains tandis que je me concentrai pour comprendre son attitude. Charlie m'était devenu aussi indispensable que l'oxygène. J'étais consciente de faire un transfert, je n'étais pas amoureuse de Charlie. Il était physiquement le contraire de Carlisle, rien pour les confondre mais ils avaient la même gentillesse et grandeur d'âme, la même soif d'aider les autres, de les protéger et dieu comme j'avais besoin d'être protégée ! Charlie allait partir, je ne pouvais pas le retenir. Et même si je le pouvais, que cela signifierait-il ? Il devait vivre sa vie, rencontrer une femme avec un cœur capable de l'aimer vraiment.

Charlie s'était un peu confié quand je n'avais pas voulu dire plus que « j'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais ». Il m'avait raconté ce qu'il avait vécu à la mort de sa mère quand il n'avait que six ans. Il avait été élevé par son père qui avait peu à peu sombré dans l'alcool. C'est pourquoi à peine majeur, Charlie s'était engagé dans l'armé, juste avant le début de la guerre.

Il avait fui un peu comme moi sa famille. Nous étions tous les deux seuls. Je me souvins alors de ce que j'avais appris pendant mes mois de militante active, les dérogations étaient accordées principalement en cas de mariage et de maladie du conjoint. Quand il émergea de la salle de bains vingt minutes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres mon cœur se serra à la pensée qu'il allait retourner en enfer.

« Tu vas rester ici, avec moi Charlie. »

« Esmé, je ne peux pas. »

« Épouse-moi ! C'est la seule chance de ne pas y retourner. Je sais que tu fais encore des cauchemars… je ne peux pas me résoudre à te voir y retourner. Marions-nous et tu resteras aux Etats-Unis… »

« Mais… »

« Tu ne veux pas y retourner, reste avec moi, je t'en prie… »

Je m'étais rapprochée le fixant du regard. J'étais au bord des larmes, je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il me dise oui, qu'il reste avec moi.

« D'accord. »

A SUIVRE

* * *

* New Carlisle est bien une ville des États Unis, dans l'état de l'Ohio, proche de Colombus. Quel hasard !

NE M EN VOULEZ PAS POUR LA FIN! A SUIVRE


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite de cette mini-fic. Ce chapitre a été long à écrire, j'ai eu plus de mal à me mettre dans la tête des personnages. Les deux prochains chapitres sont quasiment finis donc l'attente sera moins longue heureusement! J'espère que l'histoire de Rosalie et d'Emmett vous plaira, en tout cas faites le moi savoir en m'envoyant une review! Merci et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Sous les épines il y a…

Point de vue Rosalie

Mon petit frère était vraiment étrange mais je l'adorais. Il avait passé son adolescence dans une bulle, loin de tous les clichés adolescent. Jamais de beuveries, ni de drogues, pas de petites amies. Il était un peu naïf, sensible et cela lui avait joué bien des tours. Et à force d'être utilisé, il se rebella et devint un vrai don juan à la fin du lycée. J'étais à cette époque tout son contraire, très terre à terre. Nos parents étaient morts, nous laissant chez une tante bigote. Nous étions devenus naturellement une famille à nous deux.

Après l'obtention de mon diplôme en commerce, j'avais été engagée par la King Company, leader des lieux de divertissements sur toute la côte nord est. Dès le premier jour en tant qu'assistante commerciale, j'avais succombé au prince de cet empire. Le regard de Royce m'avait d'abord tétanisée, puis ensorcelée et enfin m'avait soumise. Et j'avais été plus qu'heureuse de lui être dévouée, de vivre pour le seconder, le contenter.

Ma bulle de bonheur aurait pu durer encore longtemps mais ne dit-on pas « chasser le naturel, il revient au galop » ? Tout ce que je croyais savoir de Royce était erroné. Il devint plus exigeant, moins galant, moins tendre au fil des semaines. Notre collaboration par contre était des plus réussies. Je montais rapidement les échelons et à peine deux ans après mon entrée dans ce monde de requin, j'ouvrais mon propre établissement.

Royce m'avait aidée à tout financer, il ne pouvait pas s'impliquer légalement mais il avait trouvé des investisseurs et l'emplacement en plein Village. Les gens « in » étaient devenus des réguliers, le club était plein tous les soirs. J'aimais à penser que je m'étais construite seule, mais c'était faux. J'étais totalement dépendante de Royce.

Aux débuts de notre liaison, nous avions vécu au jour le jour et dans le secret. Il ne voulait pas me pénaliser dans ma carrière, il voulait que les gens croient en mon talent pour les affaires pas pour les fellations (la formule était de lui). Au bout de dix-huit mois à nous cacher, il m'avait demandée en mariage.

Mes fiançailles avec Royce eurent lieu devant l'ensemble de nos collaborateurs et bons nombres de nos clients à l'occasion de la fête de Noel. Juste avant, Royce Senior m'avait publiquement complimenté sur mon travail. Plusieurs mois plus tard je compris la stratégie de mon fiancé. Il était en permanence à la recherche de l'approbation de son père, typique de l'homme héritier et parvenu. Et grâce à ce mariage, il allait avoir la bénédiction paternelle pour lancer sa propre société de conseil en images. Une simple étape pour se faire les dents en attendant de succéder à la tête de la compagnie, quand Royce Senior prendrait sa retraite.

Royce nous avait fait emménagé au-dessus du club, mais il gardait son loft sur la cinquième avenue. Un autre signe qui aurait du me convaincre que je vivais un mensonge. Deux semaines après nos fiançailles, je surprennais mon fiancé au lit avec une autre femme. De passage, plaida-t'il. Il me convainquit de ne pas lui en vouloir, il n'aimait que moi, le reste n'était que pour évacuer le stress. Il m'aimait trop pour se défouler sur moi après des nuits passées dans les clubs et les matinées studieuses avec son père.

J'ignorais comment mais j'avais réussi à essuyer mes larmes et à lui sourire. J'avais pardonné à Royce, il n'avait pas promis d'arrêter et bêtement je crus à ses insinuations qui me firent culpabiliser. J'étais moi-même très occupée par le club, je n'étais pas la plus passionnée des amantes et je pensais que notre amour était assez fort. Aussi j'essayais de le satisfaire et il en joua.

Royce ne se montrait pas, évidemment, il avait une réputation à préserver, mais avec moi, il ne se gênait pas pour me comparer à une de ses maitresses. Un jour il m'avait conseillé l'épilation intégrale, Lilian avait joui comme jamais la veille, il fallait que j'essaye. Le soir même, je me saoulais pour la première fois. Je n'avais même pas le courage de lui hurler dessus ou même de le tromper à mon tour. J'étais lâche et amoureuse.

Un soir après l'avoir de nouveau surpris en train de coucher avec une autre dans mon bureau, je bus plusieurs verres de vodka puis j'avais été sur la piste de danse. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre, un homme grand, brun et musclé vint se coller à moi. Je n'en eus pas vraiment conscience mais j'avais fait en sorte que Royce me surprenne. Sa réaction m'avait décontenancée. Il avait sauté à la gorge du type avant de le faire virer par un des gros bras qu'il employait. Quand Royce m'avait demandée de m'asseoir ensuite, j'eus très peur de la lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux. Il se retenait de me gifler, j'en étais sûre et s'il avait été ivre, comme moi-même je l'étais, j'aurais eu à subir sa colère. Finalement, il me traita de tous les noms, il m'interdit de sortir sans lui pendant un mois, me punissant comme l'adolescente stupide que j'étais devenue avec lui. Je me rebellai, mais sans conviction.

« Je ne fais rien que tu ne fais toi-même. Tu veux m'épouser pour faire plaisir à ton père. Qu'ai-je donc à y gagner si tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

« Mais je t'aime Rosalie. Tu es la femme parfaite, mais tu n'es pas la seule femme et tu travailles tant. Tu n'es pas là quand j'ai envie de toi alors je couche à droite et à gauche, mais tu es la seule qui compte. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu m'aimes vraiment ? » avais-je lamentablement demandé.

« Bien sur, tu es merveilleuse, un requin en affaire et la meilleure des amantes. »

« Royce, j'ai besoin de savoir que nous deux ce n'est pas un écran de fumée. Je dois être sûre que tu m'aimes et qu'un jour prochain, nous allons fonder une famille. »

« Nous sommes tous les deux sous pression. Je suis sûr qu'après notre mariage tout s'arrangera et tu auras bien plus que tout ce dont tu rêves. »

« Merci, Royce. »

« Rosalie, j'ai bien compris le message, je vais essayer de me calmer. »

Je l'avais cru, il allait arrêter de me tromper, et quand nous nous marierons (pas avant deux ans, pour des raisons juridiques obscures) ma vie allait enfin ressembler à mes rêves. Moins d'une semaine plus tard, je retrouvais dans une poche de pantalon un string rose et il était bien trop vulgaire pour m'appartenir.

J'avais pris mon mal en patience, j'avais pris pour habitude de passer mes samedis soirs avec une bouteille d'alcool. Plus je buvais, plus j'oubliais que j'étais dans le creux de la vague. Je ne me laissais pas aller, mon club était devenu mon bébé mais les moments de solitude étaient bien trop lourds pour les passer sobre.

Les mois passèrent lentement, je gardais en tête mon objectif principal pour ne pas devenir dépressive : mariage et famille, plus qu'un an à tenir. J'étais pourtant bel et bien dépressive, souvent saoule, amaigrie et isolée.

Mais alors que je crus avoir touché le fond, alors que j'avais réalisé que je n'avais rien de Cendrillon, que je n'avais pas le prince charmant comme fiancé, je rencontrai Emmett.

Il avait été ma cible dès qu'il mit les pieds dans mon club. Je me promis de l'avoir dans mon lit, je voulais vraiment coucher avec lui pour me prouver que je pouvais me défaire de Royce. C'était l'alcool qui m'avait fait penser ainsi mais je sentais que l'attraction était plus forte que mon envie de vengeance.

Emmett Cullen était un des joueurs de football américain les plus populaires et jouaient pour l'équipe des New York Giants. Je ne suivais pas les potins mais étais férue de football et de mécanique, je les vivais comme des vices. Ces passions ne collaient pas avec mon image de femme fatale, brillante en pleine réussite.

Je remontai rapidement dans mon bureau pour passer une robe plus sexy puis repartis en courant presque jusqu'au club surpeuplé. Je passai derrière le bar prendre une bouteille de mon meilleur champagne ainsi qu'un seau et trois flutes. D'un pas assuré, je me dirigeai vers la table qu'Emmett occupait avec un ami, fort heureusement.

« Bonsoir messieurs. Je suis Rosalie Hale, la gérante du Twilight. Bienvenue. Permettez-moi de vous offrir cette modeste bouteille de champagne. »

« Wow ! Du Dom Pérignon… J'en avais jamais vu en vrai ! » s'exclama bêtement l'ami d'Emmett.

« Vous êtes sure que c'est offert ? » dit un peu sèchement Emmett.

« Evidemment. Des clients aussi prestigieux que vous… »

« Parce que si vous croyez pouvoir me faire cracher vingt mille dollars ce soir, vous vous tromper. Je suis là à cause de mon agent, je n'ai pas l'intention de claquer plus de trois cents dollars ce soir. » ajouta-t'il.

Je fus décontenancée, était-il si pingre pour ne vouloir pas dépenser plus de trois cents dollars dans un club où la seule entrée coutait cent dollars ? Le cocktail le moins cher et sans alcool était à quarante trois dollars ! Où se croyait-il ?

« Je peux vous garantir que cette bouteille vous est offerte. » assurai-je en souriant.

Emmett me dévisagea de haut en bas, déglutissant alors qu'il s'attarda sur la cambrure de mes reins. Pour autant il ne laissa pas transparaitre la moindre émotion. À croire que j'étais le diable en personne et lui Saint-Michel, impassible face à la tentation !

« C'est pour qui le troisième verre ? »

La voix nasillarde de l'homme avec Emmett me tira de mes pensées et me permit de reprendre un peu d'aplomb.

« J'espérais être invitée à vous rejoindre pour quelques instants. »

« Mais asseyez-vous donc Mlle Hale ! »

« Et vous êtes ? »

« John Glurcks. J'ai gagné une journée avec mon idole, Emmett Cullen ici présent ! »

Tout s'expliquait, mais au final, si quelques années plus tôt j'avais pu passer une journée avec un de ces _Giants_, j'aurais peut-être été aussi ridiculement enjouée. Je passais près d'une heure à parler football avec eux, John étant très calé, la conversation était des plus intéressantes. Emmett se détendit tandis que je décryptais son dernier match, John me coupant souvent la parole pour rectifier ou préciser mes propos.

Je devais me montrer sous mon vrai visage et cela me faisait un peu peur mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Emmett était de plus en plus réceptif à mes sourires, et quand John se leva pour aller aux toilettes (il avait bu plus de la moitié de la bouteille à lui seul), je proposai à Emmett un dernier verre chez moi. Il hésita clairement, se passant la main sur la nuque.

« Je ne te plais pas ? » questionnai-je franchement.

« Non, tu… ce n'est pas ça, tu es sublime mais je… »

« Tu as peur que je te harcèle ? Je suis passionnée de football, pas une folle échappée de l'asile. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« Ne te méprends pas, seulement même pour une beauté comme toi, je ne couche pas le premier soir. »

J'haussai un sourcil attendant la confirmation qu'il me faisait une blague, mais rien ne vint. Emmett baissa la tête, gêné par mon insistance.

« Alors je dois… te faire la cour ? » me moquai-je.

« Je vais y aller. » déclara Emmett en se levant.

J'hésitai à le suivre, il ne semblait pas ravi par ma proposition, mon orgueil en prenait un coup.

Quelques semaines plus tard, je rencontrais Emmett à nouveau mais dans des circonstances inattendues.

J'avais pu me libérer deux jours pour aider mon frère à emménager. Son colocataire Edward m'accueillit le matin avec un café. Je le connaissais bien, il était le contraire de Jasper et j'avais un peu peur pour Edward que leur vie en commun se passe mal.

Edward était l'archétype de l'étudiant en médecine et geek : obsédé par ses études, il ne sortait que très rarement en soirée. Il s'habillait toujours en jeans, teeshirt, pull et converses. Jasper m'avait raconté que son ami était du genre maniaque avec ses affaires et avant l'emménagement, il avait déjà défini des règles avec mon frère. J'étais plutôt rassurée de savoir qu'au moins une personne avec la tête sur les épaules allait vivre avec mon Casanova de frère.

« Salut Rosalie. »

« Bonjour Edward, merci pour le café. »

« Et aussi des beignets. » m'annonça-t'il en souriant.

Je savais que je n'étais pas du tout son genre, il aimait les filles plus naturelles et moins intimidantes. Etant la sœur de son meilleur ami, j'avais pu briser sa timidité et apprendre à le connaître sans malentendus.

« Donc Jasper n'est pas là. » conclus-je avec ennui.

« Et non, il était de sortie hier, mais je viens de l'avoir au téléphone, il ne va pas tarder. »

« Alors commençons. » dis-je en regardant autour de moi.

Le petit studio d'Edward était parfaitement propre et une multitude de cartons attendaient d'être emmené.

« Je vois que tu as déjà tout fait. J'ai peur d'aller chez Jasper. » ris-je.

« C'est pour ça qu'on commence avec mon studio, on est sur de ne pas perdre de temps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère va aussi arriver. »

« Si il est aussi ponctuel que le mien… »

La sonnerie de l'interphone nous interrompit et Edward ouvrit puis entreprit d'avancer les cartons vers l'entrée.

« Salut Em' ! Alors on commence ? Je t'ai pris un café déca et tes beignets préférés.»

Emmett Cullen venait de faire son entrée, me laissant plusieurs secondes muette et immobile. Il était aussi beau que dans mon souvenir mais aujourd'hui il paraissait vraiment détendu et joyeux. Sans quelques verres d'alcool dans le sang, je n'étais plus aussi entreprenante, j'avais peur de lui parler. J'avais honte de mon comportement avec lui.

« Voici la sœur de Jasper, Rosalie. » nous présenta Edward.

« Enchantée. » lui dis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

Je compris qu'il m'avait reconnue et il compris que je ne voulais pas révéler notre première rencontre.

« Salut Rose. »

Je tiquais sur le surnom, je reprenais quiconque m'appelait ainsi mais dans la bouche d'Emmett, c'était tendre et même un peu érotique.

Ce fut une journée éprouvante, Emmett ne m'avait pas beaucoup parlé ou alors juste pour me guider dans le déménagement. Son regard s'était posé sur moi à plusieurs occasions, il avait l'air triste.

Nous avions dîné tous les quatre assez tard, j'avais bu un peu plus que de raison mais je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un s'en était rendu compte jusqu'à arriver à ma voiture. Jasper me prit les clés et les tendit à Emmett.

« Il va te raccompagner, c'est plus prudent. Merci encore grande sœur. »

Puis il s'éloigna avec Edward vers leur nouvel appartement tout proche. Emmett monta dans ma voiture sans rien dire et démarra.

« Au club ? » finit-il par me demander.

« Oui. » répondis-je froidement.

Mon état commençait à me jouer des tours, je désirais vraiment Emmett, bien plus que lors de première rencontre. Et l'alcool délia ma langue, me libérant de ma timidité.

« Tu m'as déjà dit que tu ne couchais pas le premier soir, qu'en est-il du deuxième ? »

Je ne l'avais pas regardé et attendais nerveusement sa réponse. J'en avais assez de fantasmer sur lui, il me le fallait pour que je puisse passer à autre chose.

« Tu n'es pas en état. » me dit-il finalement.

« Je suis en pleine forme, je peux te le prouver si tu le veux. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te réveilles le lendemain matin, pleine de regrets. Et puis tu es fiancée. »

« Ne te fie pas aux apparences, je suis… libre. Avec Royce nous ne sommes pas exclusifs. » répondis-je en croisant les doigts.

« Je vois vaguement ce que ça veut dire mais si toi ça ne te gêne, moi oui. Je ne suis pas du genre à partager et je ne veux vraiment pas être un autre nom sur ta liste de conquêtes. » ricana-t'il.

Il me tendit les clés et je réalisai que nous étions arrivés au Twilight.

« Au revoir Rosalie. »

Je me précipitai hors de la voiture et le suivit. Il se retourna en entendant mes talons claquer sur le trottoir et je fus totalement désarçonnée par sa mine fermée. Pourtant, j'étais convaincue qu'il me désirait tout autant que moi. Aussi je fonçais sur ses lèvres, en équilibre sur la pointe des pieds. Emmett ne répondit pas immédiatement à mon assaut, alors je persistai, je sautai sur lui enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille et enfin, je sentis ses mains sur moi. Il m'aida à rester contre lui et m'embrassa fougueusement.

Après de longues minutes, il se détacha et soupira avant de me faire glisser doucement à terre.

« On ne devrait pas. »

« Emmett, tu n'es pas un parmi d'autres, je te le promets. Je te désire tellement. Laisse-moi une chance. »

« Et ensuite quoi ? »

« Tu te poses trop de questions. » lui dis-je en posant une main sur son visage.

J'avais des bouffés de tendresse pour cet homme, il paraissait si vulnérable à cet instant, il avait peur de souffrir, de se faire avoir. Pour sa défense, je lui avais fait penser que j'étais du genre nymphomane.

« Allons chez moi. » décida-t'il, il me prit la main et m'entraina vers ma voiture.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais plaquée contre un mur de son appartement, les mains d'Emmett parcourant mon corps avec empressement.

« Dis moi depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas fait l'amour avec un autre ? » haleta-t'il.

« Longtemps. »

« Combien, dis-moi ! » s'acharna-t'il.

« Un peu plus d'un mois. »

Royce avait était souvent absent ces derniers temps, ça faisait en fait deux mois que nous n'avions pas couché ensemble. Mais je ne voulais pas mettre sur le compte de cette période d'abstinence mon envie d'Emmett.

« Je te préviens Rosalie Hale, je ne veux pas être un jouet, ni juste un coup d'un soir. »

« Emmett, je… »

« Ne dis rien. Pas tout de suite. »

Il m'entraina dans sa cuisine, fouilla dans un placard puis un autre et enfin me tendit un verre avec deux cachets.

« Tu as beaucoup bu ce soir. Prends ça. »

Emmett n'avait alors rien du grand costaud adorable que j'avais eu la journée durant. Il était autoritaire et pressé. En un sens il me rappelait Royce mais à la différence de mon fiancé, Emmett se préoccupait de moi. J'en eus la confirmation après mon troisième orgasme cette nuit-là.

Emmett m'avait possédée des heures durant, avec sa bouche, ses mains et son sexe. Il n'avait eu de cesse de me faire jouir, de me demander comment je voulais être prise, de me proposer de l'eau et à manger. Son regard soucieux m'avait longuement scrutée au petit matin, sans doute s'était-il tout de même attendu à ce que je regrette et m'enfuis en courant de chez lui. En m'endormant à l'aube, je lui avais dit que je n'avais aucun remords, je l'avais remercié pour cette nuit fabuleuse et l'avais embrassé.

« Je suis foutu... » murmura-t'il tout bas, pensant que je n'entendrais pas.

Point de vue d'Emmett

J'en avais connu des filles faciles et légères, j'avais un peu profité à l'université, je devais bien l'avouer et je n'en étais plus aussi fier. Les journaux me prêtaient souvent des liaisons avec quelques filles du show-business, pourtant mon cœur était encore à prendre. Enfin c'était avant que je rencontre Rosalie Hale.

Quant elle s'était présentée au club, j'avais cru que ce n'était du qu'à ma popularité. Ses avances ne m'avaient pas vraiment surpris. Quand je lui avais dit non, j'avais été décontenancé par sa déception, elle semblait honteuse. Elle ne me désirait pas seulement, elle voulait être aimée. Et les jours suivants, je m'étais fustigée de l'avoir repousser. Elle était la plus belle femme, mon fantasme vivant.

En la découvrant chez mon frère, j'avais cru que la vie m'offrait une seconde chance. Mais elle avait agit si différemment, j'eus du mal à la cerner. Edward m'avait déjà parlé d'elle, il l'adorait vraiment. Elle les avait souvent aidés Jasper et lui, les avaient invités au ski ou encore en weekend. Elle était prête à tout pour son frère, généreuse, secrète aussi, intelligente, un vrai requin en affaires. Mon frère disait souvent qu'à cause de son physique, elle avait du prouver davantage ses capacités. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Edward m'avait raconté de très bonnes blagues apprises par Rosalie. Elle avait le même humour que moi, les cochonneries ne la choquaient pas.

Mais je m'étais souvenu surtout que la Rosalie sympa décrite par mon frère était heureuse avec son fiancé ce qui ne collait pas avec son attitude au club.

En contemplant Rose endormie dans mes bras, j'eus du mal à refouler des larmes de rage. Elle n'était pas à moi. Qu'elle soit en union libre ne voulait pas dire que je pouvais l'avoir. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel désir pour une femme avant cette nuit, je voulais la posséder vraiment, pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser en pleine rue, la clamer comme étant mienne.

Les paroles de mon père me revinrent en mémoire. C'était lui qui m'avait fait prendre conscience que mes aventures sur le campus étaient vides de sens et ne devaient pas me définir.

« Un jour tu rencontras une femme pour laquelle tu seras prêt à tout, rien n'aura plus d'importance à tes yeux que cette femme, elle sera le centre de ton univers. Tu la traiteras comme une reine, tu voudras lui offrir le monde, tu en oublieras toutes les autres femmes que tu as regardées avant elle. Ca paraît peut-être incohérent à cet instant pour toi, mais un jour tu comprendras. »

J'avais un peu ri à l'époque, je le croyais, évidemment, mon père était un héros. Mais surtout, c'était facile pour lui, il était tombé amoureux de ma mère alors qu'il avait à peine dix-sept ans et n'en avait pas aimé une autre depuis.

Il s'était littéralement battu pour elle, avait failli la perdre plusieurs fois. Il n'y avait pas mari plus amoureux que lui à ce jour. Quand il regardait ma mère, on pouvait y voir tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il avait pour elle, et elle l'aimait tout autant.

J'avais mis fin à mes escapades sexuelles après cette conversation, j'avais eu toute ma vie durant l'exemple parfait du véritable amour, je voulais ça aussi. Mon frère et moi avions été élevés par les meilleurs parents du monde, nous n'avions jamais manqué de rien, sans parler d'argent, nous avions surtout été aimés et respectés. Nos parents nous faisaient confiance et les rendre fiers de nous avait toujours été notre moteur à Edward et moi. Je n'avais hélas pas eu la force de devenir médecin comme mon père mais je savais que mes parents étaient aussi fiers de moi que d'Edward.

Alors depuis, j'attendais la femme idéale, je l'avais rêvée si souvent, toujours différente et parfois j'avais cru la trouver. En tenant Rosalie dans mes bras, j'en avais maintenant la certitude, je l'avais rencontrée, elle était sublime mais j'étais arrivé trop tard. Une bague étincelante brillait à sa main droite, un autre l'épouserait, un autre lui ferait des enfants et vieillirait avec elle. Pouvais-je me battre si la partie était déjà finie ?

Rosalie murmura mon nom dans son sommeil, regonflant mon cœur d'espoir. Je me battrais pour elle, je n'avais pas le choix. Mais il fallait surtout qu'elle accepte mon amour. Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais lui apporter de plus que son fiancé, mais une chose était sure, à la place de cet idiot, je n'aurais pas pu passer plus d'un mois sans lui faire l'amour.

Elle se réveilla trois heures plus tard, m'ayant ainsi laissé le temps de répéter mon discours. Hélas rien ne passa pourtant comme je l'avais voulu.

« Bonjour. » lui dis-je en embrassant son front.

Ses yeux encore ensommeillés me dévisagèrent et j'eus peur qu'elle ne se rappelle pas notre nuit.

« Bonjour Emmett… oh mon dieu, il est déjà neuf heures ! »

« Attends, je… »

« Désolée Emmett, je dois vraiment y aller, j'ai une réunion importante ce matin. »

Elle attrapa en quelques secondes ses vêtements éparpillés, se rhabilla et sortit de mon appartement, tout ça en moins de deux minutes.

J'hésitais entre détruire les oreillers et lui courir après. La connaissant, elle n'apprécierait pas le harcèlement. Je devinais que Rose était très indépendante, probablement désabusée au sujet de l'amour surtout. Cela m'effrayait un peu. J'étais prêt à me battre pour elle mais pas contre elle, il fallait qu'elle réalise par elle-même que nous étions destinés à vivre ensemble.

Les jours suivants, j'étais si dissipé aux entrainements que mon entraineur me força à revenir à la salle de gym et au stade tout le weekend. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'oublier que Rose s'était évanouie au petit matin, qu'elle ne m'avait toujours pas rappelé, qu'elle m'ignorait. J'avais été à deux doigts de me rendre le samedi soir au Twilight, j'avais pu compter sur une soirée avec mon frère et Jasper pour me détendre entre mecs. J'avais glissé quelques questions au sujet de Rosalie, rien de trop évident, plus par rapport à son travail et son fiancé.

Le dimanche suivant, j'avais embarqué mon frère pour rendre visite à nos parents. J'aimais notre petite cellule familiale, ça m'avait toujours rassuré de les savoir là pour moi et j'étais là pour eux. Cela tenait du fait que nous n'avions que nous, je n'avais jamais rencontré les grands-parents ni la sœur de ma mère quand à mon grand-père paternel, il était décédé avant ma naissance.

Mes parents me trouvèrent déprimé, je n'avais pas le courage de leur avouer que j'avais trouvé la femme de ma vie mais que je l'avais déjà perdu. Plus tard, je surprenais ma mère discuter avec Edward.

« Sans doute un problème avec son entraineur. C'est toujours tendu entre eux. » disait Edward.

« Non, je suis sure qu'il y a une femme… »

« Alors ça lui passera vite. »

Edward, plongé dans ses études, n'avait pas vu le changement en moi depuis que j'avais quitté l'université deux ans plus tôt. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de penser cela de moi, j'aurais même préféré qu'il réussisse à convaincre ma mère, j'aurais pu éviter un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme dix minutes plus tard.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » me pressa ma mère.

« Tu te fais des idées… » répliquai-je mollement.

« Je te connais par cœur, souviens-toi à qui tu parles ! Alors ? »

« C'est compliqué… »

Et au final, je lui avais tout raconté, comme depuis mon enfance, elle était aussi mon amie et ne me jugeait jamais. Elle fut émue par mes paroles, elle réussit à me redonner de l'espoir et me fit promettre d'aller parler à Rosalie.

Quand il fut l'heure de retourner à New York, j'observai encore une fois le couple resplendissant que mes parents formaient.

« Laissons-les se débrouiller. » dit mon père alors que ma mère remplissait le coffre de la voiture de plats cuisinés maison.

« Carlisle, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils n'ont aucun talent en cuisine. Et tant qu'ils ne se seront pas trouvés une fille, ils ne feront pas d'effort. » rétorqua ma mère, les mains sur les hanches.

« Au fait les enfants, votre mère et moi allons partir en voyage le mois prochain. »

« Encore une lune de miel ? » les taquina Edward.

« En quelque sorte, nous serons absents au moins trois mois, mais nous téléphonerons souvent. »

« Trois mois ? » paniquai-je.

« Quel bébé… râla mon frère. Je trouve ça génial, profitez-en, on passera s'occuper de la maison si vous voulez. »

« Merci fils, ça devrait aller. Esmé, tu lui as parlé de Renée ? »

« Ah oui ! Elle va t'appeler Edward, sa fille est aussi étudiante à New York, tu devrais lui faire visiter la ville. »

« Maman… »

Je ris sous cape, le passe-temps de ma mère depuis un an et demi était de trouver une petite amie à mon frère. Un matin, alors qu'il vivait encore seul, elle avait débarqué chez lui et avait profité de son absence pour tout fouiller. Mon frère l'avait surprise plusieurs heures après alors qu'elle lisait ses mails. Ma mère n'avait même pas cherché à s'excuser, elle avait au contraire hurlé sur mon frère.

« Pas une petite amie en quatre ans ! Pas un numéro de téléphone d'une fille ou même un email dans ton carnet d'adresse… tu ne vas même pas sur des sites cochons ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » avait-elle tempêté.

J'avais été en charge ensuite d'emmener mon petit frère dans des soirées mais Edward n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire sans protester, j'avais vite baissé les bras. Mon père avait ensuite essayé de le faire parler, il avait craint un traumatisme dans l'enfance. Mais il fit aussi chou blanc.

Un mois après ma nuit avec Rosalie, j'avais épuisé mes bonnes résolutions et je me rendais au Twilight avec Edward. Rosalie n'était pas visible depuis la salle, je voulais interroger les barmans mais rien qu'en prononçant le nom de leur patronne, ils avaient refusé de répondre.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que nous partions, moi éméché et désespéré, Edward sobre et mort d'ennui, nous entendîmes le cri perçant d'une femme. Sans réfléchir je m'étais précipité et avait débusqué le coupable. Il avait plaqué au sol une femme, dont je ne distinguais que les jambes. J'avais eu peur que ce ne soit Rosalie et malgré moi, j'étais soulagé en apercevant des cheveux noirs et courts sous l'homme. Edward réagit très vite et bouscula l'homme. Mon frère se souvint de mes conseils et esquiva facilement plusieurs coups. Je m'étais baissé pour aider la femme, qui se révéla beaucoup plus jeune que je ne le pensais. Elle avait les yeux rougis et le regard effrayé. Sa robe avait été remontée jusqu'à sa poitrine, découvrant ses sous vêtement noirs. Je l'aidais à se redresser puis me retournait pour lui permettre de se rajuster. Edward reçut alors un coup à la mâchoire, aussi je décidai d'achever le salaud.

Le service de sécurité arriva enfin et prit en main les choses. J'étais déjà sur le seuil quand deux petites mains se posèrent sur mon bras et me tirèrent. Rosalie me dévisagea durement.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu es revenu pour te venger ? » cracha Rose.

« Quoi ? »

« Cette fille… tu n'as pas compris que non… »

« J'y suis pour rien, mon frère et moi on a entendu des cris et on a aidé cette gamine ! » m'écriai-je plus fort qu'elle.

Pour qui me prenait-elle ?

« Je vais vérifier… »

« Attends, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais t'excuser ? » lui lançai-je, soudainement sobre.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'as utilisé et menti, tu ne m'as pas rappelé, tu m'accuses d'agression … »

« Ne joue pas les sensibles, tu m'as eu, maintenant tu peux passer à autre chose. » répliqua-t'elle cinglante.

Mon frère nous interrompit et se précipita pour embrasser Rose.

« J'avais totalement oublié que c'était ton club ! Par contre la sécurité n'est pas au point. Une jeune fille a failli être violée à dix mètres du bar. »

« Bonsoir Edward, tu as raison, je vais revoir tout cela. Merci à vous deux d'être intervenu. Allez au bar de ma part et on vous servira ce que vous voudrez. »

Edward me regarda hésitant, il voulait partir mais ne voulait visiblement pas me priver de la compagnie de Rosalie. Pourtant, je n'avais qu'une envie, m'enfuir loin de cette femme. Elle n'avait eu aucun mot sympathique pour moi, pas un regard chaleureux ou autre chose qui aurait pu indiquer que je n'étais pas juste un coup d'un soir pour elle. Elle m'avait cru capable d'agresser sexuellement une femme, ce qui était pire. J'avais comme le sentiment que la violence envers la femme était quelque chose qui résonnait en elle. Peut-être sa mère ou une amie proche était victime des coups d'un homme. Malgré la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble, elle me voyait apparemment comme un macho violent. Si seulement elle avait cru en moi.

« Nous partons. » dis-je plus à Edward qu'à Rosalie.

Du fait de la dépression qui continua à me frapper après cette confrontation, je passais beaucoup plus de temps avec mon frère et Jasper. Un soir alors que nous terminions une pizza, Jasper reçut un appel et devint tout affolé. Rosalie exigea qu'il vienne seul et je n'avais pas eu le choix que d'attendre des nouvelles. A son retour, Jasper était maussade, il nous dit juste que Rosalie avait fait une mauvaise chute et qu'il l'avait conduite à l'hôpital.

Le lendemain matin, je suivis discrètement Jasper quand il se rendit voir sa sœur. Je me postai près de la porte entre ouverte de la chambre où Rosalie se trouvait.

« Nous sommes plus tard. Tu m'expliques ? » lança sèchement Jasper.

« Je suis désolée. J'aurais voulu te laisser hors de ça. »

« Ne me fais pas ton numéro de la grande sœur qui protège son gamin de petit frère. Dis-moi quand tu as fini dans cet état. »

« Hier j'ai annoncé à Royce que je le quittais. Il l'a très mal pris évidemment, il m'a frappé au visage puis… »

La voix de Rosalie se brisa mais je n'entendis pas de sanglots, plutôt de profondes inspirations. Elle était si forte, si volontaire.

« Il m'a menacé de me dénoncer à la police. » souffla-t'elle.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Il y a deux mois, j'avais déjà voulu rompre mais Royce m'a dit que le club avait été financé par de l'argent blanchi, qu'il avait mis tous les papiers à mon nom et qu'il me dénoncerait à la police si je le quittais. J'en ai pour dix à quinze ans, en tout cas c'est ce que mon avocat m'a dit le lendemain. »

Je serrai les poings, l'aveu de Rose me mettait hors de moi. C'était vraiment une ordure ce Royce King ! Je me calmai en comprenant qu'elle avait voulu rompre après notre première nuit apparemment. Ça avait donc aussi compté pour elle.

« Et alors ? »

« Mon avocat a trouvé une parade, il m'a téléphoné hier après-midi pour me prévenir de réunir certains papiers et de les placer en lieux sûrs. J'ignore encore comment mais Royce l'a appris et il a débarqué chez moi hier soir. Il a voulu récupérer les documents… »

« Que tu as déposé en vitesse hier chez moi. » lâcha sourdement Jasper.

L'information avait du mal à passer de son côté. J'étais sûr qu'il voulait aider sa sœur, il ne devait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir cacher chez lui des preuves, il devait par contre lui en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir mis dans la confidence.

« Oui… »

« Et maintenant ? »

« J'ai déjà fait ouvrir une enquête, la brigade financière attend les doubles des documents. Je les ai prévenu que Royce risquait lui-même de porter plainte. Tout va bien se passer maintenant, mais j'ai besoin que tu amènes l'enveloppe chez mon avocat dès que possible. » lui expliqua Rosalie.

« Mais tu es en sécurité ici ? »

« C'est un hôpital. » répondit-elle légèrement.

« Je repasse plus tard. »

« Merci Jasper. »

Il sortit et ne fut même pas étonné de me voir. Il ne dit rien et je le suivis. Une fois éloignés de la chambre de Rosalie, il se tourna vers moi, l'air torturé.

« Reste et veille sur elle. J'ai déjà rencontré Royce King, c'est un homme dangereux. »

« Compte sur moi. »

Et moins d'une heure plus tard, alors que Rose dormait et que j'étais posté devant sa porte, un homme élégant dans son costume trois pièces arriva dans le service. Il réussit à charmer une infirmière qui lui indiqua la chambre de Rose.

« Vous êtes ? » l'apostrophai-je alors qu'il se dirigeait vers moi.

« Le fiancé de Rosalie Hale. Et vous ? »

« Son garde du corps. » dis-je en croisant mes bras, faisant jouer mes muscles.

Royce tressailli une seconde puis ses yeux s'arrondirent.

« Vous êtes Emmett Cullen, le joueur de football. »

« Et garde du corps, alors dégage ! » rugis-je.

« Je pourrais détruire votre carrière en passant un coup de fil. » me nargua ce crétin.

« Te gêne pas. Moi je peux détruire ta sale gueule en moins d'une minute. »

« Je veux la voir, elle sera heureuse de me voir, j'en suis certain. »

« Non je ne… »

« Emmett, laisse le entrer. » me coupa la voix froide de Rosalie.

Je me tournai, je la vis pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines et déglutis face à son visage tuméfié, elle avait aussi un bras dans le plâtre et quelques points en haut de son front.

« Rosalie, ne te laisse pas embobiner par lui ! » m'insurgeai-je.

« Tout va bien, Royce est mon fiancé. Laisse-nous s'il te plait. »

Ses yeux me toisaient, elle m'avait parlé comme ce Royce, avec hauteur et dédain. Je reculais puis courus hors de l'hôpital, le cœur battant à toute allure et un milliard de questions en tête. Je contactai aussitôt Jasper qui réagit comme moi à la visite de Royce et à la réaction de Rosalie. Il me demanda de le rejoindre pour déposer les documents à l'avocat.

En arrivant devant chez lui, je devinai que les deux gros bras en bas de l'immeuble avaient une mission. J'entrai dans l'immeuble sans éveiller les soupçons et en repartit cinq minutes plus tard, l'enveloppe bien cachée dans mon manteau.

L'avocat prévenu d'abord par Rosalie puis Jasper me reçut aussitôt, puis parcourut longuement les documents.

« Quelle est la solution ? » m'enquis-je impatiemment.

« Il fait qu'elle vende tout de suite le club. »

« Et Royce ? »

« Il est déjà soupçonné de détournements de fond, la brigade financière et les stup' essaient de le coincer depuis trois ans. Grâce à ses preuves, il va sans doute pouvoir passer quelques années au frais. Mais il ne doit pas avoir trop de soupçons. »

« Et Rosalie ? »

« C'est compliqué. Elle a signé plusieurs papiers la désignant comme décisionnaire. Elle faisait confiance à Royce à l'époque. Quand il a commencé à parler de fraudes, elle a réagit comme il le fallait. On peaufine son dossier mais elle risque une lourde amende et de la prison avec sursis… au mieux. »

« Oh mon dieu… » jurai-je en tapant sur le bureau de l'avocat.

« EH ! »

« Désolé. Et si elle vend ? »

« C'est sa seule solution, vendre. L'acheteur ne sera pas inquiété par la justice et Rosalie pourra prouver de sa bonne foi en déclarant la vente, il faut que ce soit au même prix que ce qu'elle a payé. Le précédent propriétaire était une des sociétés écrans de Royce, l'argent perçu n'a jamais été déclaré. Le problème est que trouver un acheteur aussi vite est mission impossible. »

Je dévisageai l'avocat, Jacob Black selon la petite plaque sur son bureau. Il semblait très impliqué dans le cas de Rosalie. Avais-je un concurrent ?

« Vous l'avez connu comment ? » demandai-je.

« Je viens parfois à son club, je l'ai rencontré peu après l'ouverture. Elle était éméchée et m'a allumé, son copain a surgi et m'a fait virer. Je suis quand même revenu une semaine plus tard et elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait voulu rendre son fiancé jaloux. Au final on a fini par parler voiture. » dit-il avec bienveillance.

« Les voitures ? »

J'imaginais mal Rosalie penchée sur un moteur, mais il y avait tellement de choses que j'ignorais sur elle. Elle ne cessait de m'épater, elle avait tant de force, de caractère, je voulais vraiment l'aider. Mais que faire ? Puis l'ampoule dans ma tête s'alluma.

« Je vais acheter le club. »

« Vous ? »

« Oui. Je vais appeler mon agent et mon banquier. Vous pouvez préparer les papiers de vente ou je sais pas quoi ? »

« Ils seront près à seize heures, on se retrouve à l'hôpital ? » me proposa-t'il.

« Royce est venu la voir, elle a accepté de le voir. Je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir … »

Jacob décrocha son téléphone.

« Maitre Black pour Mlle Rosalie Hale, chambre 132. »

Il me regarda avec appréhension. Si Rosalie retombait dans les bras de Royce, nous ne pourrions pas faire grand chose.

« Rosalie, j'ai récupéré les documents et … Tu as très bien fait, il faut qu'il ignore ce qu'il se passe même si je me doute qu'il doit avoir commencé à faire le ménage. Je t'appelle car j'ai trouvé un acheteur, nous te retrouvons à l'hôpital… Chez ton frère ? Tu peux déjà sortir ? »

Je fis de grands gestes et Jacob plaqua sa main sur le micro.

« L'appartement de son frère est surveillé par Royce. » chuchotai-je.

« Rosalie ? Dès que tu sors, je veux que tu viennes à mon bureau. Je t'expliquerai. »

« Je serai là à seize heures, mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » demandai-je quand il raccrocha.

« Appelez qui vous devez maintenant. »

Mon agent, Victoria, était aussi coriace en négociations que chaude au lit. Pas que j'ai testé mais des rumeurs couraient…

« Mais tu n'as pas assez ! » s'écria-t'elle.

« Je dois trouver l'argent c'est très urgent ! »

« Tu as la moitié je dirai… »

« Et pourquoi pas cette pub pour Subway ? »

« Wow… je te rappelle que tu m'as envoyée balader il y a trois semaines quand je t'en ai parlé. »

« Bon c'est faisable ou pas ? »

« Bien sûr, laisse moi faire. »

« Ok je te passe l'avocat du vendeur. »

Jacob expliqua pour moi à mon agent puis mon banquier tout le charabia juridique nécessaire. J'étais reconnaissant, je ne comprenais pas grand chose. Jacob du insister mais il termina son dernier appel en levant son pouce.

« Tout est arrangé. Vous allez devenir l'heureux propriétaire d'un club branché dans moins de six heures. »

Je filai ensuite à l'hôpital, j'avais peur que Royce n'y soit encore et que Rosalie ait des problèmes. Jacob ne m'avait pas répété toute sa conversation avec elle, je ne savais pas à quoi m'en tenir. Connaissant Rose, il était préférable de lui dire moi-même pour la vente du club. J'appelai aussi Jasper à la rescousse.

En pénétrant dans le service, l'infirmière de garde nous dit que Rosalie était avec le médecin et que nous devions attendre qu'il ait fini.

« Elle m'a téléphoné juste avant que tu ne m'appelles. C'est toi l'acheteur providentiel? »

« Oui, mais je vais le lui donner. »

« Hein ? »

« Je rachète le club et ensuite, quand la justice en aura fini avec toute cette histoire, je le cèderai à Rosalie. Je sais qu'elle y est très attachée. » expliquai-je.

« C'est un beau geste. Merci Emmett. »

Rosalie ne le prit pas aussi bien, j'étais content d'avoir Jasper de mon coté. Il réussit à lui faire entendre raison. Rose ne me regarda pas durant les heures suivantes alors que nous étions retournés au cabinet de Jacob. Après que nous ayons signé tous deux, elle demanda à me parler seule à seul.

« Merci Emmett. Je te rembourserai… »

« Je le sais. Je te fais confiance Rosalie. D'ailleurs j'ai besoin de toi dès ce soir ! »

« Tu veux que je continue à gérer le Twilight ? »

« Évidemment, je n'y connais rien. Il n'y a qu'un petit changement de nom, le reste ne change pas. Tu es toujours la patronne. »

Rosalie me serra solennellement la main puis quitta le bureau. Elle n'eut pas un regard pour moi et je n'entendis plus parler d'elle pendant quelques semaines. Je me rassurais en me disant qu'elle avait beaucoup à régler mais j'avais cette rancœur persistante. Je me rejouais souvent la scène où elle m'avait dit de laisser entrer Royce dans sa chambre d'hôpital, je la revoyais blessée et hautaine, je ne comprenais pas son attitude.

Malheureusement, Royce avait pris bien soin de mettre Rosalie dans le pétrin et elle fut jugée pour malversations. Grâce à la vente et à sa collaboration pour l'inculpation de Royce, elle échappa à la prison ferme mais dut effectuer trois cent heures de travaux d'intérêt général. Elle réussit à payer l'amende sans aide en vidant son compte bancaire.

J'avais eu par la suite des nouvelles par Jasper et Edward, je jouais le bienfaiteur, je me réjouissais du retour à la normale dans la vie de Rosalie face à eux. Quand j'étais seul, le masque tombait, j'étais redevenu dépressif, nul à l'entrainement et réfractaire aux réunions familiales.

Deux mois après la fin du procès de Royce, soit près d'un an depuis ma rencontre avec la femme de ma vie, je décidai de la contacter. J'utilisais des prétextes juste pour entendre sa voix. Elle m'évita comme la peste, elle me faisait parvenir par coursier les documents à signer pour le club pour ne pas avoir à me voir. Même en me rendant au club, je n'arrivais pas à la voir. Elle changea de numéro de téléphone peu après, me laissant encore plus désespéré.

« Allez, donne-le moi ! » suppliai-je un soir mon frère.

« Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu t'en foutais, qu'elle t'envoyait tous les papiers du club par coursier ? »

« Oui, mais je voudrais juste lui téléphoner. » insistai-je.

« J'ai pas le droit. » me dit-il comme un enfant ayant une consigne de sa maman.

« SI tu ne le fais pas, je vais dire à Tanya Denali que tu en pinces pour elle. Puis je ferai paraître une annonce dans tous les journaux de la ville, bien visible, pour que tu puisses enfin perdre ton pucelage. »

« Tu n'oserais pas… » me testa-t'il en plissant les yeux.

« Oh que oui ! »

« Ok mais tu me le revaudras. Déjà tu vas arrêter de t'enfermer dans ta garçonnière et tu vas venir voir les parents ! »

« C'est promis. Et tu ne veux pas que je t'apprenne quelques techniques de drague aussi? »

« Tu m'emmerdes, Em' ! »

« Quoi ! Tu dois te décoincer un peu. » le taquinai-je, soudainement léger, soulagé de pouvoir téléphoner de nouveau à Rose.

Elle ne répondit pas aux premiers appels, elle m'évitait encore. Je rendis visite à son avocat mais sans succès. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour la voir et lui parler face à face. Je tentai un soir de nouveau ma chance au club. J'avais emmené Edward avec moi et je fis un scandale au bar. Mon frère me maudit bien évidemment mais ce fut payant, la patronne vint nous voir.

Dès qu'elle m'aperçut, Rosalie se stoppa. A quelques mètres, je crus décerner de la joie dans son regard mais bien vite, son expression fermée revint sur son beau visage.

« Tu me harcèles au club, je sais que tu es passé au cabinet de Jacob ! Et tous ces appels… tu dois arrêter Emmett ! Comment tu as eu mon numéro ? » tempêta Rosalie en fusillant du regard mon frère qui s'éclipsa rapidement un table.

« N'en veux pas à Edward. Écoute, je n'en peux plus d'être sans toi. »

Elle attrapa mon bras et me guida à travers la piste de danse et enfin jusqu'à la sortie. Je fis signe de loin à Edward qui s'énerva sans doute à l'idée de devoir rentrer par ses propres moyens.

« Rosalie, pourquoi tu ne veux plus me parler, pourquoi tu m'évites ? »

« Tu voudrais que je me prosterne à tes pieds parce que tu m'as évité la prison ? »

« Non ! Rosalie... je veux juste te parler de nous ! »

« Et pourquoi ? Ça ne nous amène rien de bon tout ça ! Et lors de la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, tu as dit que tu étais foutu... Tu ne me veux pas vraiment. » dit-elle de plus en plus bas.

« Évidemment que j'ai dit « je suis foutu »! Tu étais déjà fiancée à un autre ! Je t'aime vraiment, je te veux vraiment. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant et quand ils se rouvrirent, ils étaient emplis de larmes. Elle se mordit la lèvre, indécise mais vint finalement se planter face à moi.

« Ne restons pas dehors. » dit-elle doucement.

« Viens. »

Je la guidai vers ma voiture et dans un silence absolu, je nous conduisis jusqu'à mon appartement. Une fois dans mon salon, Rosalie sembla se détendre un peu. Personnellement, j'étais fou de joie de l'avoir à nouveau chez moi. Les souvenirs de notre nuit à nous aimer affluèrent dans ma mémoire, être si près d'elle me combla de bonheur. Tant pis si elle ne m'aimait pas, je voulais encore grappiller un peu de son temps…

« Emmett, je suis désolée. Je me suis voilée la face, j'ai cru que Royce était ce que je pouvais avoir de mieux dans ma vie… » commença-t'elle.

« Rose, tu es une déesse, tu mérites un homme qui te vénère, qui te fait passer avant tout le reste, qui risquerait sa vie pour toi. Si seulement tu me laissais être cet homme-là, je serais le plus comblé des hommes, le plus aimant des maris. Je ne te mérite pas mais je passerais le reste de ma vie à essayer de te combler. » lui dis-je, la gorge serrée.

Elle me prit la main et vint se lover contre mon torse. De longues minutes, nous restions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis elle leva son visage vers le mien et je capturais ses lèvres durement. Elle n'avait pas répondu à ma déclaration, j'avais besoin d'une réponse, alors j'allais la faire parler autrement. Pour moi l'amour et le sexe entre nous se confondaient et il allait en être toujours ainsi si Rosalie acceptait d'être avec moi.

Je la guidai vers mon canapé et l'assis sur moi et l'embrassai fiévreusement. Puis, puisqu'elle ne m'avait pas repoussé, puisqu'elle répondait à mes baisers, je passai mes mains sous son chemisier que j'ouvrais brutalement, faisant voler les boutons.

Point de vue de Rosalie

Emmett avait l'air nerveux, c'était de ma faute, il redoutait sans doute que je fuis à nouveau au petit matin et de l'ignorer par la suite. Je devais lui faire comprendre que plus jamais je ne le trahirais. J'avais cru qu'il ne voulait que coucher avec moi, ça avait été plus facile. La vérité était que je me sentais mal de n'avoir pas pu me sortir seule de mes ennuis avec le club et Royce. Jasper m'avait confié qu'Emmett avait du tourner une publicité pour payer en partie le club alors qu'il avait toujours refusé d'exploiter son image. Son geste était encore plus grand que je ne l'avais cru, c'était trop pour moi. Je ne méritais pas un tel homme. Je l'avais chassé de ma vie alors que je ne voulais que lui. Sous ses mains, sous ses lèvres, mon armure de froideur s'était fissurée. Elle avait même explosé en mille morceaux au moment où Emmett avait déchiré ma chemise. Mon excitation, mon désir pour lui m'empêchait de me retenir. Et si je voulais juste croire à ses déclarations, je pouvais me laisser aimer et lui prouver mon amour pour lui.

« Je te veux Emmett, tellement. »

« Moi aussi Rose. Tu n'as pas idée. » répondit-il entre deux baisers.

« Détends-toi… je suis à toi. »

C'étaient des mots que je n'avais jamais voulu prononcer avant de le rencontrer. J'en avais soupé de ces comédies niaises ou ces romans à l'eau de rose où l'héroïne était totalement dévouée à son amour, elle se livrait à lui corps et âme. Je me targuais d'être indépendante, moderne, Royce avait brisé toutes mes illusions du grand amour. Ce que j'étais devenue avait failli me faire passer à côté d'Emmett. Je l'aimais, sincèrement, de tout mon corps et toute mon âme, je voulait dédier ma vie à son bonheur…

J'étais du genre prude, dégoutée par les films pornographiques, alors pourquoi je voulais qu'Emmett me prenne aussi bestialement que dans ces films ? Quand il m'avait pénétrée pour la première fois, j'avais vu trente six chandelles. Était-ce donc possible de se faire prendre sans honte ni soumission ?

_Quand on le fait avec amour, ça change tout, non ?_

Royce était très dominateur alors qu'Emmett me disait à quel point j'étais belle, parfaite, merveilleuse. Il avait beau me baiser comme une bête, je ne subissais pas, je n'étais pas contrôlée, je participais et j'étais son égale.

La première nuit, j'avais trop bu, j'avais vécu notre partie de jambes en l'air un peu passivement, je n'avais pas tout donné de moi. Cette nuit, j'étais parfaitement en état de répondre au désir d'Emmett. Jamais je n'avais été aussi excitée, même en pleine action. Mais avec Emmett Cullen… merde j'avais un besoin viscéral de le sentir en moi, bien profondément. Jamais je n'avais envisagé le sexe ainsi, comme un besoin impératif à assouvir dès que possible.

Je défis son pantalon, Emmett était déjà dur pour moi et à la lumière tamisée de la lune, je pus admirer toute la beauté de son anatomie. Je me léchais les lèvres en anticipant déjà le plaisir intense que ce sexe gonflé allait me donner. Je me relevai pour remonter ma jupe et écarter mon string et quand je m'empalais sur lui, Emmett grogna aussi fort que moi.

Il empoigna mes hanches et accompagna mes mouvements. Je le sentais au plus profond de mon antre, ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour mordiller mes seins. Je parlais tout en m'enfonçant toujours plus sur lui, je lui disais que je l'aimais, que j'étais à lui et il me répondait les mêmes mots, pour autant tout était confus, mon esprit était surtout focalisé sur nos corps imbriqués.

Je parvins à la jouissance avant lui en hurlant son nom. Emmett me serra fort contre lui puis me souleva et m'emmena vers sa chambre. Il me posa délicatement sur son lit et entreprit de me déshabiller lentement tandis que ses lèvres embrassaient chaque partie de mon corps qui se découvrait. Il garda mon string pour la fin, je le vis serrer les dents se retenait-il de me l'arracher ? J'adorais quand il était tendre mais dans ces instants de passion, je voulais un animal féroce qui me ferait oublier jusqu'à mon nom. Aussi quand il posa ses lèvres légèrement sur mon sexe encore frémissant, je soulevai mon bassin et écrasa sa bouche contre mon entrée.

« Je t'aime, je te fais confiance pour me traiter comme une reine mais là, maintenant, Emmett, je veux que tu me baises comme tu n'as jamais baisé une femme… »

Il se stoppa et me dévisagea. Je crus l'avoir choqué mais ses yeux se noircirent et je compris que j'allais avoir ce dont j'avais si désespérément besoin.

« Fais tout ce que tu veux de moi… » ronronnai-je en frottant mon bassin contre le sien.

Je n'avais pas envie de préliminaires qui ne feraient que retarder l'arrivée de sa parfaite, longue, dure, épaisse et puissante queue en moi… Je gémissais, incohérente et vulgaire sans doute mais je devais faire comprendre à mon fabuleux amant à quel point il me comblait.

« Oh merde Rose… qui aurait cru que tu étais le genre de femmes à parler comme ça… »

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions dans sa cuisine à dévorer une pizza et à boire de la bière fraiche. J'avais interdit à Emmett de se rhabiller, j'étais aussi restée nue.

« Pourquoi tu t'es fait tatoué ? » lui demandai-je en passant mes doigts sur le tatouage ornant son pectoraux gauche.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« J'adore, ça te donne un coté mauvais garçon… tout à fait en accord avec tes aptitudes au lit ! » plaisantai-je.

Il me plaqua contre lui, presque jusqu'à m'écraser. Quel homme…

« Tu te moques de moi… Tu es une sorcière, une magnifique sorcière… il n'y a pas d'autre explication. »

« C'est une rose ? » réalisai-je, ne voulant pas croire à un lien avec moi.

Le tatouage était très stylisé, les lignes étaient pleines et simples mais en regardant bien, on y voyait une rose à la tige épineuse mais aux pétales épanouis.

Il acquiesça et je continuai à le questionner du regard.

« Il est récent, tout juste un mois. » ajouta Emmett.

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

« Pour toi bien sur. »

« Je t'avais repoussé à l'époque… »

« Mon amour pour toi est éternel, tu m'aurais quitté que je n'aurais jamais pu en aimer une autre. Je ne pourrais jamais mériter une femme aussi merveilleuse que toi. Il n'y a que toi, ce sera toujours toi ma Rose. »

« Je t'aime Emmett. » lui dis-je alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux.

« Alors accepte de devenir ma femme. »

« Un jour je te mériterais assez pour cela, tu me redemanderas et je te dirai oui. » lui promis-je en lui souriant à travers mes larmes de joie.

Le baiser qu'il me donna en réponse était éloquent. Je ne méritais vraiment pas un homme aussi bon, tendre et respectueux que lui. La liste des ses qualités était bien plus longue mais les lèvres d'Emmett avaient cet étrange pouvoir de me faire perdre le fil de mes pensées… c'était plutôt lui le sorcier.

Je rejoignis la chambre en roulant des hanches, espérant l'attirer mais Emmett fouilla dans sa veste. Je pouffai en l'entendant hurler par téléphone « Merci Edward ! ». Il dut raccrocher aussitôt car trois secondes plus tard, il déboulait dans la chambre et me lança le regard qui me faisait mouiller dans l'instant.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : j'ai oublié de préciser au début de cette mini fic que les chapitres étaient postés dans un ordre chronologique, il y a d'abord l'histoire d'Esmé, ensuite Rose, Alice, Bella et Leah. Donc Edward rencontrera Bella mais seulement dans le prochain chapitre (pour Lily Rose qui s'en étonnait ) )

Voici la suite, le prochain chapitre n'a qu'une relecture à subir avant de vous être livré !

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Un soupçon de malice

Point de vue d'Alice

J'adore la fac, vraiment, mais j'ai tellement hâte d'être diplômée et de ne faire que ce que j'aime, ce qui me passionne : la mode. Grâce à mes rêveries de petite fille en lisant et relisant les magazines de mode de ma mère, j'avais pu m'évader et oublier mon quotidien.

J'avais grandi dans l'Etat de Washington, dans une petite ville paumée et pluvieuse. Mon père avait quitté ma mère en apprenant sa grossesse. Ma mère avait dix sept ans, elle ne s'en était pas remise et j'avais grandi avec la certitude d'avoir gâché sa vie. Elle avait sombré dans l'alcool tandis que j'entrai au lycée, ce qui m'avait encore plus motivée à vouloir m'échapper de ma bourgade.

J'avais pu compter sur Bella, mon amie depuis l'école primaire, une fille géniale ! Elle m'avait suivie à New York et depuis presque deux ans, nous partagions un bel appartement dans SoHo. La vie d'étudiante à New York était très épuisante pour peu qu'on ait une vie sociale, pas comme Bella. J'étais aussi fêtarde qu'elle était soupe au lait. Les soirées de fête et de beuverie se succédaient et je m'éclatais avec modération, jamais trop d'alcool, zéro drogues et pas de coucheries d'un soir.

J'étais sortie avec Jared quelques mois puis avec Paul mais je les avais surestimé et ma passion s'était envolée. J'avais couché avec chacun pensant que c'était le bon. Bella m'avait sermonnée et même s'était moquée. Elle n'était pas du genre à croire au prince charmant, encore moins à coucher avec le premier venu. Elle était très terre à terre et raisonnable.

Ce soir là, je l'avais suppliée près d'une heure de venir dans un club huppé de Manhattan en vain. Jess et Lauren, nos voisines avaient sauté sur l'occasion et m'avaient accompagnée. En arrivant, je fus aussitôt attirée par un homme magnifique, grand, musclé, brun la peau mate, typé indien. Il était magnifique dans son costume taillé sur mesure de chez Armani, détail important ! Il respirait l'arrogance mais il était irrésistible. Alors que nous nous déhanchions toutes les trois, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Le bel indien s'était approché et d'un regard me convainquit de le suivre à l'écart.

Arrivés en bord de piste, il m'invita à sa table et me proposa de commander une boisson. Je refusai de boire une goutte de plus d'alcool. Face à tel apollon, je comptais bien garder toute ma tête, pas question de ne plus rien pouvoir me remémorer demain.

« Tu es avec tes amies ? C'est Alice ton prénom ? »

« Oui, et toi ? »

« Jake. »

Wow, même son prénom était sexy… J'allais fondre. Peut-être avais-je déjà trop bu, mais deux Cosmo ne pouvaient quand même pas altérer ma raison ?

Apparemment oui car à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais plaquée brutalement contre la porte d'une cabine dans les toilettes pour femmes. Jake m'avait enlacée avec passion et force, mais ce qui me fit gémir fut son sexe dur contre ma hanche. Il me dit d'une voix rauque qu'il avait besoin de moi, maintenant, ici. Il me dit qu'il m'avait repérée dès mon arrivée, qu'il avait voulu se retenir de m'aborder aussi franchement mais j'étais trop tentante.

Quand il sortit un préservatif de sa poche, je frissonnai d'excitation et ses coups de rein me firent totalement perdre la raison. Mais après nous avoir fait jouir bruyamment, il me reposa à terre, sortit et alla se laver les mains. Je le regardai hébétée faire et je compris. Je m'étais faite avoir sur toute la ligne, je ne pouvais rien espérer avec cet homme si ce n'est un « au revoir » et « bonne route ». Je me précipitai alors pour verrouiller la porte et m'assis mollement sur le siège des toilettes.

Mon esprit tentait d'analyser pourquoi j'avais cédé aussi facilement, pourquoi j'avais accepté de le faire en plus dans des toilettes. Je restais prostrée à ruminer et à me haïr quand des coups répétés sur la porte me sortirent de ma torpeur. Lauren et Jess m'avaient retrouvée.

« Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'on t'attend. Tu es malade ? »

« Non ça va… »

« Alors c'était bon ? » demanda niaisement Jess.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Je sortis de la cabine et allai m'asperger d'eau froide. J'avais les lèvres gonflés et les cheveux décoiffés.

« Ma chérie tu sens le sexe, alors ne nies pas ! » me dit Lauren.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. » surenchérit Jess.

« Que peut-on faire contre un coup de foudre ? » parvins-je à articuler avec un semblant de joie.

Les semaines qui suivirent je sombrai peu à peu dans un cercle vicieux. Je refusais de me laisser avoir à nouveau par un beau parleur, je me fustigeais d'avoir couché avec Jake. Mais en même temps je sortais encore plus souvent et enchaînais flirts sur flirts. Je ne couchais plus mais j'allumais les mecs à tour de bras. Par contre, je ne me rendais plus que dans les clubs ou boites de nuit pas très classes.

Je repris contact avec la réalité un peu durement. Un mec n'avait pas voulu comprendre mon « non » à ses avances et avait failli m'agresser. Je n'avais dû mon salut qu'à deux bons samaritains.

Bella continuait à me faire la guerre pour que je sorte moins et sois plus responsable et mature. Cet incident m'avait réveillée et grâce à mon amie, j'avais retrouvé un rythme de vie plus sain. Mes examens approchaient aussi j'avais bûché comme une malade pour les réussir. Après avoir obtenu d'excellentes notes, j'étais partie un mois à Forks en compagnie de Bella pour le début de nos vacances. Mon amie tenait à ne pas rester tout l'été aussi nous étions rentrées à New York en aout.

À la rentrée, j'étais devenue une autre Alice, pleine de bonnes résolutions. Plus aucun mec n'allait me dicter sa loi, plus aucun ne me baiserait dans les toilettes d'un club. Plus que jamais, j'étais déterminée à devenir une fille bien. L'exemple de Bella était parfait. Même sans croire au prince charmant, elle avait commencé à sortir avec des garçons et faire des efforts vestimentaires. Pourtant il m'arrivait d'être agacée par son comportement pessimiste, enfin réaliste comme elle se plaisait à le dire.

Je ne voulais pas devenir quelqu'un de terne, ça ne collait pas à ma personnalité. Il me fallait trouver un moyen de m'amuser sans dérapage. Or les fêtes étudiantes, si on sait faire une sélection, étaient assez sûres. Surtout les fêtes des étudiants en médecine. Ils buvaient un peu trop mais pas au point de faire des paris stupides ou de chercher à vous prendre dans les couloirs du campus.

Fière de moi, car Bella avait accepté de se joindre à moi pour la fête de Thanksgiving des étudiants de la fac de médecine, je passai une soirée géniale à danser et à rigoler. Jess et Lauren avaient continué à me suivre lors des fêtes et m'aidèrent à pousser Bella sur la piste de danse au bout de deux heures.

« Une danse et ensuite je file ! » s'agaça mon amie.

« Oh voici Jasper Hale ! » pépia soudainement Lauren.

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir arriver un jeune homme blond, au visage d'ange mais au regard bleu perçant. Je ne compris rien, ma culotte s'inonda, mes joues s'enflammèrent et mes mains furent moites, tout ça en moins d'une minute. Il m'avait suffi de poser mes yeux sur cet adonis et mon corps me trahissait. Evidemment qu'il était à tomber mais il réduisait à néant toutes mes bonnes résolutions ! Car il avait déjà gagné le droit de me sauter dans n'importe quel endroit, pourvu qu'il me laisse le toucher un peu.

« Bye Bella. » dit Lauren.

Je me reconnectai à l'instant présent et vis mon amie se faufiler dans la foule d'étudiants en délire pour rejoindre la sortie. Je fus partagée entre l'envie de la suivre et m'éviter ainsi de flancher, et l'envie de me jeter aux pieds du fameux Jasper. D'ailleurs en quoi était-il si célèbre ?

« Jasper, c'est juste le coup de rein le plus sensass du campus ! m'apprit Lauren. Aucune fille ne lui résiste mais surtout il ne couche pas avec n'importe qui. Il a apparemment des critères très spécifiques. »

« Et quels sont-ils ? » demandai-je du bout des lèvres sans quitter Jasper des yeux.

« Grande, gros nichons et cheveux longs. »

« Merde. »

« Eh oui ma belle, tu n'as aucune chance ! Tandis que moi, je vais me le faire et tout de suite ! » répliqua sournoisement Jess.

Je la regardai se diriger vers Jasper, qui buvait un verre en compagnie d'un petit groupe de garçons.

« Je n'ai aucune chance ! Et merde ! » pestai-je.

« Crois-moi, c'est mieux pour toi. » me dit une voix inconnue.

Je me tournai et découvris un jeune homme au regard vert caché sous des lunettes et aux cheveux plaqués. Il me souriait avec gentillesse.

« Comment ça ? » dis-je suspecte.

« Ce n'est pas un mec bien. »

« Tu es jaloux ? » me moquai-je.

« Non, je le sais car c'est mon colocataire. Je peux te dire que je connais sa façon de faire. C'est mieux pour toi de ne pas t'en approcher. »

Jess était arrivée jusqu'à Jasper et se tortillait face à lui, sans doute voulait-elle être sexy en dansant ainsi devant lui. Mais il ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. Tant mieux ! Je le voulais, je n'étais pas folle à lier, j'avais juste un besoin irrépressible d'avoir pour moi seule Jasper Hale. J'en bavais presque d'anticipation, il m'avait fait un tel effet de loin que je ne pouvais qu'être excitée en pensant à ce qu'il me ferait de près.

« Merci du conseil, répondis-je finalement, mais je … Oh mais je te reconnais ! »

« Moi aussi je t'ai reconnue, c'est pour ça que je me suis permis de te dire tout ça. »

Il avait été un de mes bons samaritains au printemps dernier. Je me souvenais maintenant de sa gentillesse après que lui et son ami aient repoussé brutalement l'ivrogne qui avait tenté de m'agresser.

« Je ne connais même pas ton prénom ! Tu es parti si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander. »

« Edward Cullen. »

« Alice Brandon, enchantée et encore merci. »

Il me dévisagea un instant.

« Tu es sous le charme de Jasper… Alice, je t'aurais prévenue, tu n'arriveras pas à en sortir indemne. »

« Edward, tu dois m'aider. Si j'en crois Lauren, je n'ai aucune chance, je ne suis pas son genre mais peut-être que s'il passait un moment avec moi, il pourrait succomber. »

« Jasper n'est pas du genre poli, si tu ne l'intéresses pas, il ne t'accordera pas une seconde. À part le séquestrer, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais t'y prendre ! »

Edward rit à sa dernière phrase mais dans ma tête, une ampoule s'était éclairée. C'était un peu fou mais je n'avais rien à perdre.

« Si tu m'aides, je te serais tellement reconnaissante et je deviendrais l'amie la plus fidèle et sympa que tu auras jamais. Je t'aiderais à te fringuer un peu mieux et à avoir un style sexy ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah… ne te méprends pas, il y a du potentiel, dis-je en le regardant attentivement de haut en bas, mais il faut que ce soit un peu plus voyant ! »

« Quelle est ton idée ? »

« C'est ton idée ! »

« Je ne comprends rien ! »

« Donne moi les clés de votre appartement, je te prépare un sac et tu vas aller vivre autre part pour toutes la vacances de Thanksgiving. D'ici une heure, tu vas trouver un prétexte pour que Jasper et toi rentriez à l'appartement, tu prendras ton sac et tu nous laisses. Je me ferai voir après ton départ. Et je te garantis qu'à ton retour dans une semaine, je serai ta nouvelle meilleure amie et surtout je serai celle qui aura réussi à assagir ce cher Jasper. »

Edward me regarda choqué.

« Comme tu l'as dit plutôt, c'est le seul moyen ! Allez, reconnais que tu aimerais bien ne plus avoir un défilé de nénettes chez toi ! »

« Oui… c'est vrai mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! »

« Écoute Edward, tu te prends la tête pour pas grand chose ! Si ça marche c'est Jasper qui te remerciera, et si ça ne marche pas, il ne saura jamais que tu m'as aidée, c'est juré. »

« Bon… je suppose que je peux le faire finalement. Je devais partir demain chez mes parents pour les vacances alors ce sera plausible. »

« Parfait ! Alors tu as bien compris ? Dans une heure tu le fais rentrer chez vous. Essaie de lui voler discrètement ses clés. Je te prépare tout ce dont tu auras besoin, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« C'est inutile, j'ai déjà fait ma valise. Je préfèrerai que tu ne touches à rien en fait. »

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire et filai à mon appartement. Je devais réunir quelques affaires pour cette semaine chez Jasper, rien que le strict minimum. Nous ne sortirions pas donc que de la lingerie indécente, une jupe et un chemisier. Je vidai mon tiroir à cosmétiques, vérifiai la présence de mon taser dans mon sac à main et enfin je volai à Bella les menottes que je lui avais offertes pour son anniversaire. Avant de partir, je lui laissai un mot lui promettant de tout lui expliquer dans une semaine. Je ne pris pas mon téléphone, ni même mon ordinateur portable. Une douloureuse décision mais je ne comptais rien faire d'autre que séduire Jasper. Une semaine serait tout juste suffisant.

Sur le chemin de l'appartement d'Edward et de Jasper, qui était assez proche du mien, j'achetai trois gros cadenas à la droguerie. Je repoussais les assauts de ma bonne conscience. C'était illégal, immoral, malsain mais j'allais le faire ! J'allais séquestrer Jasper et j'allais faire en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux de moi. Je refusais de n'être qu'une fille de plus sur la liste des coups d'un soir, hors de question de me faire utiliser comme un mouchoir puis être jetée. Jasper était l'homme de ma vie, je le sentais, nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre !

Point de vue de Jasper

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé. Quelques filles que j'avais repérées à mon arrivée me lorgnaient comme si j'étais un morceau de viande fraiche. Sans rancune, je les voyais aussi de cette façon. J'avais discuté avec des potes avec qui j'avais fait ma première année de médecine.

Mais alors que j'allais choisir ma conquête du soir, Edward m'avait demandé de lui rendre un grand service et je n'avais pas pu lui refuser.

Edward et moi partagions depuis trois ans un appartement. Nous étions devenus de très bons amis rapidement malgré nos différences. Il était organisé dans tout, ne supportait pas le désordre, alors que j'étais un vrai réfractaire au ménage et à l'ordre. Le salon, la cuisine et la salle de bains étaient des terrains neutres que nous devions nettoyer à tour de rôle. Edward avait consenti à laisser des choses traîner à quelques endroits. Sa chambre était impeccable, la mienne était un vrai souk.

Pourtant, nous avions vite fait de nous apprivoiser et avions créé de vrais liens. Je me sentais mieux depuis que je vivais avec lui. J'avais grandi dans une famille soudée mais la mort de mes parents nous avaient anéantis ma sœur et moi. Dix ans plus tard, j'avais toujours cet immense vide en moi. Ma sœur avait choisi de travailler dans le milieu de la nuit et nous nous voyions peu. Edward était aussi isolé que moi, nous savions tous les deux que nous avions besoin de l'autre mais n'en parlions jamais, c'était implicite.

En trois ans, je m'étais forgé une réputation de tombeur. Edward râlait souvent, un peu jaloux de ne pas avoir autant de succès avec les filles mais surtout agacé par le bazar que mes conquêtes faisaient dans la salle de bains. Il était du genre assidu, choisir des études de médecine supposait une charge de travail énorme. C'est à cause de tout ce travail que j'avais changé d'orientation l'année dernière et avait opté pour la psychologie.

« C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'as pas rangé le salon ce matin, je n'arrive plus à retrouver mon bouquin ! » me disait Edward sur le chemin jusqu'à notre logement.

« Ouais tu as raison, c'est pas grave je retournerai après à la soirée. »

Il rit sous cape mais je ne cherchai même pas à comprendre. La blonde que j'avais repérée à la fête allait peut-être se tirer avant mon retour alors je devais faire vite.

« Au fait, pourquoi tu pars cette nuit ? » le questionnai-je en tentant d'oublier la poitrine généreuse de la blonde.

« Emmett est arrivé cet après-midi en ville et nous a pris des billets pour demain aux aurores. Je vais le rejoindre à son hôtel. »

En arrivant dans l'appartement, je repérais aussitôt le sac de voyages d'Edward dans l'entrée, je l'avais vu le préparer cet après-midi. Je commençai rapidement à fouiller le salon en vain, impossible de remettre la main sur son livre sur les connexions cérébrales. Mon colocataire disparut dans sa chambre, poussa un cri qui me fit sursauter et quand je toquai à sa porte, je l'entendis pour la première fois jurer.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui ! Tu as retrouvé mon livre ? »

« Non, désolé. »

« Il est peut-être dans ta chambre. » me dit-il en sortant doucement de sa chambre.

« J'y vais... rétorquai-je en me rendant dans ma chambre. Tu n'es pas en retard au moins parce que sinon, ça ne vaut pas le coup de louper ton avion pour ce livre. »

J'étais déjà dans ma chambre quand j'entendis la porte se fermer et être verrouillée. Edward était finalement très pressé. Je décidai de chercher encore un peu son livre mais ne le trouvai pas. Quand je sortis de la pièce, quelqu'un se jeta sur mon dos, me forçant à m'allonger à terre, puis mes poignets furent menottés.

« Enchantée Jasper, je suis Alice. Toi et moi allons passer quelques temps ensemble. » me dit une jeune fille dont je ne voyais que les pieds manucurés.

« C'est quoi ces conneries ? » grognai-je.

« Tu as besoin d'une cure de désintoxication aux pétasses. Je suis là pour t'aider. »

« Euh… Alice, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Dégage ! »

Elle se leva mais ne fit rien pour m'aider à me relever. Je tirai sur les menottes mais elles étaient visiblement très solides, rien à voir avec celles que j'avais dans ma table de chevet. Péniblement, je parvins à me mettre à genoux et vis enfin la fameuse Alice. Elle se tenait devant moi, je vis d'abord ses petits pieds dans des escarpins ouverts vertigineux, de longues jambes minces et elle portait une robe courte mauve. Je me redressai lentement et découvris son corps menu, ses seins pointaient sous le tissu, pas de soutien gorge, petite poitrine. Puis je vis son visage. Elle avait un sourire éclatant et des yeux bleus pétillants de malice. Son petit nez aquilin, ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres pleines et sa peau pâle me firent un drôle d'effet. Elle n'était pas du tout mon genre mais elle était terriblement séduisante.

« Je fais souvent cet effet ! » lança-t'elle avant de disparaître dans ma chambre.

Je l'entendis jurer en y pénétrant et j'eus pour la première fois honte du bazar. Mes conquêtes n'avaient jamais fait de commentaires, certaines ne passaient même pas l'étape du salon. J'entrai à mon tour.

« Je ne veux pas être méchante mais ta chambre… » me dit-elle.

« Je sais mais c'est privé ici, alors sors ! » m'énervai-je.

« Oui, ça peut attendre demain. Je ne suis pas accro au ménage comme ton coloc mais il y a un minimum Jasper ! »

« Bon tu me détaches maintenant ? »

« Oui dans un instant. »

Je soupirai de soulagement, cette fille était folle évidemment mais elle allait me libérer.

« Allons à la salle de bains. »

Elle me traîna à sa suite puis en un tour de main, détacha une menotte pour l'attacher aussitôt à la poignée du tiroir du meuble du lavabo.

« Je te laisse te préparer pour la nuit. Quand tu as fini, appelle-moi. » me dit-elle avant de me laisser.

Sur le coup, j'obéis mais au bout de plusieurs minutes je réagis enfin. Cette fille n'avait aucun droit d'être chez moi, de me menotter et de me dire quoi faire !

« Alice ! » hurlai-je.

« Ah super, tu es prêt. J'ai cru que tu t'étais échappé ! » rigola-t'elle.

Ça ne va pas tarder gamine ! pensai-je.

Elle fit encore un tour de passe passe avec les menottes et attacha mes poignets mais cette fois-ci devant moi.

« Arrête avec ces menottes ! »

« Jasper, je suis peut-être folle mais pas idiote. Tu vas t'enfuir si je te libère ! »

« Non, je n'irai nulle part mais par contre je vais te foutre dehors ! » criai-je avec rage.

« Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je pense que nous pourrons discuter calmement. »

Elle me laissa là et j'entendis la porte de ma chambre claquer. Je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée mais un énorme cadenas avait été installé et m'empêchait d'ouvrir la porte. C'était un cadenas avec code, donc inutile de fouiller la fille à la recherche de la clé. J'inspectai mes poches à la recherche de mon portable mais ne le trouvai pas. D'ailleurs à qui j'aurais pu téléphoner ? Edward étant parti et ma sœur n'étant jamais joignable la nuit, je me retrouvai de toute façon seul face à ce lutin fou.

Je m'installai sur le canapé du salon et pestai contre moi-même à cause de toutes les miettes. Je n'osai pas aller dans la chambre d'Edward, d'ailleurs, il l'avait sans doute verrouillée comme à chaque fois qu'il s'absentait. Huit mois plus tôt en rentrant de ses cours il avait retrouvé une fille que j'avais ramené en train de fouiller dans ses affaires. Il avait été furieux et avait installé une serrure à sa porte dès le lendemain. Le mois suivant, il avait mis en place un verrou à la salle de bains, après avoir été surpris un matin au sortir de la douche par une autre de mes conquêtes.

Je m'endormis vers quatre heures du matin, après avoir pesté contre cette Alice et contre Edward qui était parti plus tôt que prévu.

À mon réveil vers treize heures, je vis Alice s'activer dans la cuisine. Je me dirigeai vers elle mais tombai lourdement en trébuchant sur un tapis. Alice poussa un petit cri de terreur puis courut vers moi.

« Tu vas bien ? » me pressa-t'elle en m'aidant à me relever ?

« Merde, c'est à cause de ces satanées menottes ! »

« Je te promets que ce n'est que temporaire. » me dit-elle.

« Mon coloc va revenir tout à l'heure, donc il faut que tu partes… »

« Il revient dimanche prochain, ça nous fait donc huit jours ensemble… absolument seuls. »

« C'est du délire ! »

« Assieds-toi et mange, nous parlerons après. »

En une seconde, elle détacha une menotte et la rattacha à un barreau de la chaise où je venais de m'assoir. Je pouvais très bien prendre cette chaise avec moi mais à quoi bon ? Elle posa sur la table de la cuisine une pleine assiette, des œufs, du bacon, du pain grillé, du fromage et deux pêches. Elle s'éloigna puis revint me servir du café.

« Tout ce que tu aimes le matin, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda-t'elle, attendant sans doute des remerciements.

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Ta sœur me l'a dit ce matin. »

« Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Elle a appelé sur ton portable. On a discuté et je l'ai questionnée sur tes gouts. Rose est vraiment très sympa !»

« Ne l'appelles pas Rose, c'est réservé à son copain. »

« Bref, on va devenir de grandes amies, j'en suis certaine. »

« Où est mon portable ? »

« Confisqué, ainsi que ton ordinateur portable et le téléphone fixe. »

« Alice, tu t'es échappée d'un asile, c'est ça ? »

« Pas aux dernières nouvelles. » rit-elle.

Je n'aurais pas du mais je fus ému par son rire. Elle respirait la joie de vivre, l'insouciance et la sincérité. Je ne trouvai rien à dire alors j'engloutis mon déjeuner. C'était excellent et à peine l'assiette fut vidée qu'Alice me ramena à nouveau du pain et du fromage. Puis quand je fus repu, je décidai de lui parler sans perdre mon sang froid. Il y avait fort à parier que ces menottes resteraient en place si je continuais à l'attaquer.

« Hier tu m'as dit que tu allais m'aider à me désintoxiquer, c'est bien ça ? » commençai-je.

Alice me regarda pour la première fois sans parler ou sourire. Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens, je la vis hésiter avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Jazz, tu dois me prendre pour une folle, mais crois-moi, je fais ça pour toi. Je t'ai vu à la fête hier, je connais ta réputation. Je ne comprends pas ton attitude, ce n'est pas moral et… »

« Parce que me retenir prisonnier c'est moral ? » lançai-je sarcastique.

« Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. »

« Je ne crois pas à ton histoire, qu'est-ce que tu me veux exactement ? »

Elle soupira avant de reprendre.

« Ok, tu es plus perspicace que je ne l'aurais cru mais après tout tu étudies la psychologie. »

« Alice, dis-moi la vérité. Je sais que tu n'es pas folle, tu m'as l'air d'avoir prémédité toute cette opération avec minutie, tu es loin d'être stupide. » dis-je doucement en tentant d'accrocher son regard mais elle continuait de fixer la table.

« Tu crois au coup de foudre ? » lâcha-t'elle finalement.

« Non. »

« Moi oui. Jazz, je suis celle qu'il te faut. Attends ! » s'exclama-t'elle alors que je me levai d'un bond prêt à déguerpir, la chaise encore relié à mon poignet.

« Je sais que tu as des critères physiques et que je n'y corresponds pas du tout mais si tu me laissais une chance, je suis sûre que je te plairais autant que tu me plais. »

« Alice… je suis flatté mais aussi très effrayé ! »

Je lui souris finalement, touché par sa déclaration et elle me sourit en retour. Pourtant je ne pensais encore qu'à m'enfuir loin d'elle.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? » relevai-je.

« Jasper c'est sympa comme prénom mais Jazz c'est plus cool, ça te correspond davantage. Et puis j'aime l'idée d'être la seule à t'appeler comme ça. »

« Effectivement, tu es la seule. »

Elle se leva, contourna la table et vint se planter à ma droite. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et je fus une fois de plus happé par la profondeur et l'éclat de ses yeux.

« Jazz, donne-moi une chance. Tu n'as pas cours, aucun examen pour la reprise. Ta sœur m'a dit que tu n'avais rien de prévu. Alors passe cette semaine avec moi. Si au bout de huit jours, tu ne m'apprécies pas, je te laisserais tranquille. C'est promis. »

« Pourquoi tu m'as enfermé ? »

« Pour être sûre d'avoir ma chance, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, on va rester enfermé huit jours ensemble. »

« Ok, je ne peux rien y faire, alors je suis d'accord mais au moins tu dois me débarrasser de ces menottes. »

Elle sautilla et embrassa furtivement ma joue. Elle sortit de son décolleté la petite clé et défit enfin les menottes. Je n'avais pas mal aux poignets mais aux bras, aussi je m'étirai.

« Je vais prendre une douche, c'est permis ? » demandai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Une heure plus tard, je sortis de la salle bains, je ne pouvais plus éviter Alice. Je la débusquai dans ma chambre qui avait été métamorphosée. Elle avait fait des tas un peu partout, mes draps avaient disparu, mon bureau était dégagé, un carton rempli était par terre. Mon armoire était ouverte et mes vêtements avaient tous été repliés et rangés. La fenêtre était grande ouverte malgré la fraicheur de cette matinée de novembre.

« Jazz, tu veux bien finir de ranger ta chambre avec moi ? Je ne voudrais pas faire d'impair. Par exemple, ce string rose est à toi ? » me demanda-t'elle en me mettant sous le nez un morceau de dentelle.

« Euh… non. »

« Alors à la poubelle ! » s'écria-t'elle joyeusement.

Je me mis au travail, sans vraiment chercher à comprendre pourquoi je lui obéissais en permanence. Quand la nuit tomba, nous avions à peine fini de tout ranger. Deux gros sacs poubelle avaient été remplis, Alice avait déjà décidé de m'acheter une commode et de nouveaux draps. Mon bureau avait été astiqué et rangé.

« C'est incroyable tous ces trophées ! » s'exclama Alice après avoir aligné mes prix de compétition de lutte.

« On peut les remettre au fond d'un carton, ou même à la poubelle. »

« Pourquoi ? Ça n'impressionne pas tes copines ? »

« Je ne les ai jamais sorti depuis que je suis entré à la fac. »

J'avais évité toute la journée de répondre à certaines questions d'Alice. Elle voulait apprendre à me connaître et j'étais d'accord, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix de toute façon. Mais je refusais de lui parler de mes conquêtes, de mes techniques de drague et de tout ce qui aurait pu la blesser. J'avais essayé d'analyser mon comportement mais il était difficile de s'auto-diagnostiquer avec une fille aussi bavarde ! Maintenant elle me parlait de mes trophées que j'avais gagnés en compétition de lutte et ça allait fatalement déboucher sur…

« Tu n'en fais plus ? » questionna-t'elle, comme pour confirmer mes craintes.

Elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus, j'étais foutu.

« J'ai arrêté en terminale. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai failli tuer mon adversaire. » lâchai-je malgré moi.

Alice se tut et continua de me dévisager, mais à mon plus grand soulagement, elle ne parut pas choquée ou même dégoûtée. Elle fut en une seconde à mes côtés, ses grands yeux toujours aussi expressifs puis elle me serra contre elle. Sa tête reposait contre mon torse et ses petits bras enserraient ma taille.

J'aurais du la repousser, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre les raisons de mon état. J'étais bien avec elle, à l'aise, moi-même, je ne cherchais même pas à me satisfaire avec elle. Elle avait cette facilité à me mettre hors de moi mais aussi à me rassurer. Elle resta sans rien dire contre moi et finalement je passais à mon tour mes bras autour d'elle.

« Merci. » murmurai-je.

« Tu n'auras plus jamais à être comme ça. » me dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire mais ce qui me tourmentait davantage était mon attitude avec elle. Je me précipitai après elle mais elle s'était déjà enfermée dans la salle de bains.

« Alice ! » l'appelai-je un peu durement.

« Oui ? » me répondit-elle en entrouvrant la porte et je déglutis en apercevant sa peau nue à peine couverte par de la soie.

« Qu'est ce … »

« Je prends une douche. Pendant ce temps, je te demande de lire le papier qui se trouve sur la table de la cuisine. On en reparlera dans… une heure environ. »

Elle referma la porte, me laissant pantois, comme à son habitude d'ailleurs. Dans la cuisine je trouvai le fameux papier qui était en fait une série de liste. Ses traits de caractère, ses qualités, ses défauts, ses manies, ce qu'elle préférait et ce qu'elle détestait. Je m'assis et lut chaque ligne avec attention. J'étais passé en mode « analyse » et j'étudiais Alice.

Quand j'entendis la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir, je relevai le nez de la feuille et admirai Alice. Elle ne portait qu'un peu de mascara sur son visage encore plus clair, ses cheveux étaient mouillés et plaqués mais le meilleur était qu'elle avait enroulé son petit corps dans une serviette éponge.

« C'est celle d'Edward. Il va être furax. » lui dis-je tentant de calmer mes fantasmes.

« C'était la plus propre, désolée. Je la laverai avant son retour. » répliqua-t'elle souriante.

Evidemment elle m'avait vu la reluquer. Quel idiot ! Quel goujat surtout ! Je n'aurais jamais eu honte avec une autre mais Alice ne méritait pas d'être traitée avec autre chose que du respect, voire de la vénération. Je ne la connaissais que depuis vingt quatre heures et elle avait déjà éclipsé tout le reste. Je ne voulais pas cela, Alice avait beau être parfaitement imparfaite, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir devenir celui qu'elle voulait. J'aimais ma vie d'étudiant débauché. Je pouvais suivre mes cours et avoir de très bonnes notes en un minimum de travail personnel. Le reste de mon temps était consacré à mes amis et à mon passe-temps favori, le sexe.

Je n'avais pas toujours été comme ça, ceux qui m'avaient connu au lycée ne me reconnaitraient pas d'ailleurs. Heureusement j'avais redémarré incognito à l'université loin de mon Texas natal. Ma sœur avait une petite idée de ce changement mais n'en avait jamais été témoin. Quand je me rendais dans son club, je ne draguais jamais, j'y allais pour la voir.

« Tu as plutôt bon gout en matière de vêtements. Tu devrais aider Edward à mieux s'habiller. » me dit Alice en sortant de ma chambre.

Elle portait une de mes chemises et sans doute une culotte mais je ne pouvais pas la voir par moi-même.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? »

« Non, merci Jazz. Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'avais mis le chauffage ? »

« Euh, oui maintenant que tu le dis. »

J'avais très chaud en la regardant si peu vêtue, mais puisqu'elle avait poussé le chauffage à fond, c'était normal.

Elle s'activa à nous préparer un dîner rapide tandis que j'étais resté attablé face à sa liste.

« Tu as des questions ? » me lança-t'elle.

« Oui… qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « un don de persuasion » ? Enfin tu peux être très convaincante mais de là à dire que c'est un don… »

« Jazz, quand ouvriras-tu les yeux ? Je suis là depuis un jour et je t'ai fait faire le grand ménage dans ta chambre et tu es resté sans portable… On est samedi soir et tu es chez toi… » rit-elle.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ! »

« Tu ne veux pas me faire de la peine, hein ? » murmura-t'elle.

Ses yeux étaient implorants et je me sentis honteux de l'avoir vexée. J'allais m'excuser quand son rire résonna.

« Bon ok, don pour la persuasion. » capitulai-je.

Trois jours passèrent et je n'avais fait que râler. Alice était insupportablement bavarde et curieuse. Mais ce qui m'énervait vraiment était que je lui répondais sans réfléchir, confiant trop de choses à cette fille. Elle n'était plus une inconnue, j'avais eu un récit détaillé de sa vie, de son enfance à Forks avec Bella sa meilleure amie, de leur adolescence, de ses rêves, de sa première fois, bref je savais sans doute tout d'Alice.

La découverte la plus stupéfiante fut son visage endormi. La nuit suivante j'avais veillé, trop excité pour dormir. Alice avait décidé de vivre en sous-vêtements puisque il faisait si bon dans l'appartement. Elle m'avait rendu dingue et elle le savait. C'était sa technique de séduction et ça marchait. J'étais accro à elle, je la suivais comme un petit chien, je lui obéissais, j'avais nettoyé tout l'appartement de fond en comble, sauf bien sûr la chambre d'Edward. Je lui avais donné mon accord pour qu'elle efface tous les numéros de téléphone qui étaient associés à des prénoms de fille, sauf celui de Rosalie. Elle avait ajouté son numéro avec un raccourci clavier. Alice avait pris un tel ascendant sur ma vie que j'en avais peur.

Tout ce que je croyais aimer dans la vie se révélait futile. Alice avait brisé ma carapace et surtout m'avait fait réalisé à quel point j'étais pathétique. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé ce mot mais nul doute qu'elle le pensait. Malgré tout cela, elle me voulait. Et quand après avoir ruminé des heures sur le canapé j'étais allé la rejoindre dans mon lit, j'avais eu un choc. Elle était magnifique, paisible, fragile mais forte. Elle rayonnait même en dormant. Je l'avais regardé dormir le reste de la nuit et m'étais endormi à même le sol aux premiers rayons de soleil. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis son sourire radieux et son regard profond.

Le jeudi, elle s'absenta pour nous ravitailler. Je tournai en rond sans elle. Je tentai la télé mais rien ne m'intéressait, pas plus que de lire. Elle me manquait. Ne dit-on pas qu'on réalise ce que l'on a quand on le perd ? Et si elle ne revenait pas ? Déjà deux heures et elle n'était toujours pas rentrée.

J'étais suffisamment lucide pour comprendre. J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle, malgré moi. C'était plus fort que moi, je l'aimais. Je le supposais car jamais je n'avais ressenti quelque chose de si fort et de si flippant de ma vie. Elle me faisait tourner chèvre mais j'en redemandais. Alice me rendait meilleur, elle me révélait à moi-même. Pourquoi avais-je vécu trois ans à courir après des plaisirs fugaces ? J'aurais dû attendre de la rencontrer, j'avais vraiment honte de m'être envoyé en l'air avec toutes ces filles qui ne signifiaient rien. Alice n'était pas vierge, elle me l'avait confié, mais elle n'avait pas sombré comme moi dans la débauche. Elle croyait en l'amour, elle avait dit avoir eu un coup de foudre pour moi. Elle était déjà persuadée que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer, j'aimais Alice. Je me mis à faire les cent pas en l'attendant. J'allais le lui dire, dès qu'elle rentrerait. J'entendis soudain mon téléphone portable sonner. Je ne savais pas où il était et je mis plusieurs minutes à le localiser. J'étais anxieux, et si il était arrivé quelque chose à Alice? Je le trouvai enfin, dans le fond du placard de cuisine réservé à Edward.

« Allo ? »

« Jasper ? »

« Oui… »

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

J'étais perdu, le numéro était masqué et la voix féminine était un peu déformée quoique familière.

« C'est Maria. »

« Maria ? »

« Je suis à New York et je me disais qu'on pourrait se voir pour parler du bon vieux temps. » proposa-t'elle.

« Je ne suis pas en ville là, je… »

« C'est bizarre, j'ai eu ta sœur au téléphone juste avant qui m'a dit le contraire. »

« Ma sœur ne t'aurait jamais… »

« Elle ne savait pas que c'était moi évidemment. Je suis chez toi dans cinq minutes.»

Maria raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de répliquer. Puis j'entendis un bruit dans la serrure et Alice pénétra dans l'appartement.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda-t'elle en me souriant.

« Alice… »

« Tu peux m'aider ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

J'étais comme un automate, je la suivis dans la cuisine et entrepris de ranger avec elle. Je devais lui dire que j'étais amoureux d'elle, pourtant quelque chose me retint.

L'interphone sonna et Alice me regarda avec étonnement avant d'aller répondre. Quand elle décrocha personne ne répondit. Je soufflai de soulagement et retournai avec Alice dans la cuisine mais moins d'une minute après, on frappait à la porte.

Je restai bloqué, ne sachant quoi faire. Puis je vis Alice avec mon portable que j'avais laissé sur la table de cuisine.

« Il a sonné… » dis-je bêtement.

« Jasper ! » s'écria Maria derrière la porte ce qui nous fit sursauter Alice et moi.

« Tu as prévenu quelqu'un ? » me demanda Alice, la voix triste.

Je savais bien que son petit jeu n'avait plus lieu d'être, elle savait que je ne cherchais plus à lui échapper. Mais à cet instant elle crut que je m'étais lassée d'elle, elle était blessée.

« Jasper, mon chéri, ouvre dépêche-toi. Je ne porte que ton string préféré ! » dit Maria en minaudant derrière la porte.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça… » balbutia Alice en me regardant avec tristesse et déception.

« Je ne voulais pas ! » plaidai-je mais Maria continuait de frapper avec insistance à la porte.

Alice défit les cadenas et ouvrit la porte. En voyant Maria, elle eut un soupir de résignation qui me brisa le cœur. Deux secondes plus tard, Alice avait disparu et Maria avait ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Point de vue d'Alice

En rentrant chez moi, j'avais dû rapidement sécher mes larmes et me composer une mine joyeuse. Bella serait surement en train d'étudier dans le salon. J'ouvris prudemment la porte et passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

« J'aurais pu le parier… » marmonnai-je en rejoignant Bella sur le canapé.

Mon amie, armé d'un bloc note et d'un stylo, lisait un roman.

« Tiens, Alice. Tu vis encore ici ? »

« Très drôle Bella. Oui je vis encore ici. »

Je me levai boudeuse et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. J'avais espéré qu'elle m'accueillerait avec joie ou colère même, mais pas avec indifférence.

« Alice, ton portable n'arrête pas de sonner. J'ai voulu décrocher mais je n'ai pas réussi à le localiser. » me dit-elle sans lever le nez de son livre.

« Ok, à plus. »

A peine avais-je refermé la porte de ma chambre que j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. C'était Jasper, constatai-je.

L'opération « séduire Jasper Hale » avait échoué. Il fallait bien l'admettre, malgré les signaux contradictoires, il avait sauté sur l'occasion de mon absence pour se faire livrer une de ses pétasses chez lui. Elle était sublime, évidemment.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, malgré moi. Oublier Jasper allait me prendre du temps, refermer ma blessure et envisager faire confiance à un garçon allait être un parcours du combattant, mais hors de question de renoncer au grand amour.

Il avait tenté de s'expliquer et j'étais partie… à quoi bon l'entendre me dire qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ? Il aimait sa vie d'étudiant débauché, grand bien lui fasse !

Je me roulais en boule sur mon lit et pleura silencieusement. Mon téléphone continua de sonner mais je n'entendais plus rien. Je me repassais en boucle les instants passés Jasper ces derniers jours, son regard égaré sur mon corps à demi nu, sa bouche grande ouverte quand je lui avais signifié le nombre d'enfants que je voulais, son expression tendre quand il me croyait occupée ou endormie, sa voix au début dure puis douce.

Il n'avait pas usé de ses système de drague, n'avait jamais osé me toucher, n'avait jamais évoqué toute activité sexuelle. Il s'était livré à moi, j'avais appris des choses sur lui que l'ensemble de ses conquêtes ignorait.

« Eteins ce portable Alice ! » cria Bella en ouvrant ma porte.

Je levai mon regard embué vers elle.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Rien. »

« Alice, tu disparais presqu'une semaine, tu reviens en pleurs et tu m'as rien. Ne me mens pas ! »

« Tu ne comprendras pas. Laisse-moi s'il te plait. »

« Je… »

« Tu ne comprendras pas car tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer ! » m'emportai-je.

Ma réaction m'étonnait moi-même, si il y avait bien une personne au monde sur laquelle je ne voulais pas crier c'était bien Bella.

« Je t'aime toi, alors je peux comprendre. Alice, j'étais morte d'inquiétude. Je t'ai détesté de m'abandonner pour les vacances… » me dit-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

« Oh Bella… »

Je lui racontais tout de la séquestration de Jasper, pas une fois elle ne parut déçue.

« Tu me trouves bête. » déclarai-je en reniflant à la fin de mon récit.

« Bien sur que non. Alice, tu es si spontanée et pleine de vie ! Je ne suis pas étonnée que tu aies enfermé un mec chez lui pour le séduire. »

« Pas n'importe quel mec. » précisai-je.

« En effet, celui qui t'a rendue vraiment folle… » rit-elle gentiment.

Nous réussîmes à rire, elle avait toujours cette capacité à me remonter le moral. J'avais cru cela impossible mais à peine quelques heures après avoir surpris Jasper avec une autre, j'étais à moitié ivre et euphorique. J'en arrivais à vouloir la caser avec le colocataire de Jasper.

« Laisse-toi pénétrer par l'idée dans un premier temps… » lui suggérai-je légèrement.

« Très drôle, Alice. Tu sais que mes examens approchent, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à te laisser me déguiser puis à rencontrer un gars que tu n'as même pas envisagé baisable. »

« Isabella Swan, tu me déçois beaucoup ! Je suis sûre qu'Ed… » commençai-je.

« On sait parfaitement que je suis bien comme ça. J'ai rompu il n'y a que quatre mois avec Riley. Je voudrais ne jamais avoir à recoucher avec un mec, rien que l'idée d'en embrasser un me dégoûte ! »

« Tu es l'innocence pure, un vrai cygne blanc. »

« Et toi tu as trop bu ! Va au lit ! » me houspilla-t'elle.

« Bonne nuit Bella… Merci pour tout. »

Je m'endormis paisiblement, le regard bleu de Jasper hantant mes rêves. A mon réveil, je me retrouvais face à ce même regard pénétrant.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commençai-je ahurie.

Je voulus me relever mais mes mains étaient menottées à ma tête de lit.

« Bonjour Alice. » me dit doucement Jasper.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Elle n'est rien. » me dit-il d'emblée.

Je notai qu'il évitait de descendre son regard vers mon corps. Je m'étais endormie en sous vêtements et sans draps ni couverture car Bella était si frileuse qu'il faisait toujours trop chaud pour moi dans l'appartement.

« Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être personne pour toi. »

« Une ancienne… amie. Mais je te jure Alice, je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle vienne. »

« Tu lui as téléphoné et… »

« Non ! Je ne mérite même pas que toi, si belle et pure, tu me crois. Mais Alice, je te le jure, il n'y a plus que toi. »

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire… »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es ma prisonnière jusqu'à dimanche soir. »

« Et Bella ? »

« Chez une de vos copines. D'ailleurs, tu dois me dire quoi offrir à ton amie, je lui dois une fière chandelle. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Elle m'a téléphoné après que tu te sois endormie. Elle a menacé de me castrer, mais elle au moins a bien voulu m'écouter avant de juger… »

« Elle est géniale mais ne pense même pas à lui faire un cadeau, elle déteste ça. »

« Ok. »

« Tu me détaches ? »

« Seulement si tu réponds moi aussi. »

« A quoi ? » dis-je le cœur gonflé d'espoir.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. Détache-moi et tu vas apprendre à aimer un autre aspect de ma personnalité. » lui promis-je.

Il me détacha rapidement puis me serra contre lui. La suite… disons que j'étais contente que Bella soit partie, elle n'aurait pas aimé mes cris et les gémissements de Jasper !

A SUIVRE!

* * *

Vous avez rencontré Bella, gardez bien en tête ce qu'Alice en a dit…

Vous avez croisé de nouveau Jake, il sera là encore au prochain chapitre !

Et Edward, il n'est pas chou ?

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 - White Swan / Black Swan

Point de vue de Bella

« Un instant ! » criai-je après que la sonnette de mon appartement ait retenti.

J'enfilai un jean et un teeshirt puis ouvrit à ma meilleure amie.

« Entre. »

« Isabella Marie Swan ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas prête ? » s'exclama Alice.

« Euh, ce n'est pas ça qui va nous mettre en retard. On doit attendre Mike. »

Nous nous connaissions toutes les deux depuis l'école. Je la considérais comme une sœur, elle aussi et comme des sœurs nous nous disputions souvent. Mais l'essentiel était ce lien entre nous. J'avais partagé son rêve de quitter Port Angeles pour venir vivre à New York. Ma mère nous en avait tant parlé qu'Alice et moi n'avions eu d'autres choix que vouloir y vivre. Mon amie était devenue journaliste de mode depuis peu et tandis que je continuais mes études en littérature.

Ma vie d'étudiante était assez terne, peu de sorties et pas de véritables amis. J'avais peu de cours, beaucoup de temps libre. Je faisais un peu de sport mais ce n'était pas assez pour combler ce vide dans ma vie. J'avais besoin de stabilité et savoir que j'avais le contrôle sur ma vie était primordial. Je restais aussi longtemps que possible avec un garçon, mais je n'éprouvais jamais de sentiment amoureux. J'avais longtemps attendu le prince charmant. Il était un peu long à venir alors j'avais papillonné au lycée, très innocemment. Puis j'avais compris que le prince charmant n'existait pas et j'avais donc abandonné la quête. Mais j'étais longtemps restée cette fille banale, gentille, prude, timide, un vrai cygne blanc comme disait souvent Alice… « White Swan ».

« Mike ? Oh non, tu es toujours avec lui ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches… »

Alice le détestait mais en fait elle détestait tous les garçons que j'avais fréquentés. Mike n'était donc pas à son goût et je la comprenais car à moi aussi il ne me plaisait plus vraiment. Trois mois avec lui et je m'en étais déjà lassée, comme des autres. J'avais toujours eu cette peur de l'engagement, j'avais beaucoup souffert du divorce de mes parents, alors que je n'avais que six ans et qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble un an après leur rupture, et c'était lié selon le psy qui m'avait suivi quatre ans.

J'avais laissé tomber les séances et avais trouvé un peu par hasard une autre thérapie. Je découvrais cette ville autrement, à travers les souvenirs de ma mère, j'avais enfin choisi de profiter. J'oubliais mes ennuis et ma vie monotone en devenant le soir venu une femme libérée, fatale, légère, peu importe le terme. J'étais devenue depuis plus de deux ans un cygne noir, « Black Swan ».

Alice elle même n'en savait rien. Depuis plus de trois ans elle filait le parfait amour avec Jasper, je la voyais moins mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait oublié la vie difficile qu'elle avait vécue de l'autre côté du pays et grâce à Jasper elle était devenue une femme heureuse et épanouie. Je croyais à l'amour en fait mais pour les autres. Alice et Jasper formaient véritablement un couple parfait, j'étais fière d'avoir contribué à leur romance.

Pour Alice, en plus de mes études, j'étais serveuse dans un bar en plein Manhattan. C'était inutile, j'avais de l'argent, enfin mes parents m'en donnaient, mais je n'avais trouvé que cet alibi pour justifier mes absences.

Je m'étais découverte ce penchant pour la séduction et le sexe grâce à Jake. Lors d'un court passage dans un club pour me réconcilier avec Alice, Jake m'avait accostée dès mon arrivée et moins d'une heure plus tard, il m'avait déjà faite jouir deux fois. Il était devenu mon mentor, mon exemple, mon rocher. Il m'avait tout appris, je n'étais pas vierge évidemment mais je savais si peu et mal. Il m'avait fait entrer dans une nouvelle dimension où je ne subissais plus des relations sexuelles sans saveur.

Les règles étaient simples : rien de personnel, jamais deux nuits avec le même partenaire, et jamais deux fois la même position en une nuit. Jake assumait cette vie, il passait de femme en femme, chaque soir ou presque. Je l'avais ému par ma gaucherie et il s'était pris d'amitié pour moi. Mais le chemin fut long. J'avais eu du mal à me laisser aller, à aborder des hommes, à les attirer et à coucher avec eux. Je n'étais pas prête mais j'en avais envie et il suffisait d'oser. Jake a donc pris de son précieux temps, avait enfreint ses propres règles et au bout de trois mois d'entrainement intensif, j'étais devenue le Black Swan, c'est ainsi qu'il m'avait baptisée. J'étais rôdée maintenant.

Après la séance de cinéma avec Alice et Mike, ce dernier m'avait raccompagnée. Je le laissai entrer volontiers et nous fîmes l'amour. Puis vers vingt et une heures il commença à sommeiller. Je le réveillai aussi sec, hors de question de le laisser dormir chez moi.

« Mike, rentre chez toi. » lui dis-je.

« Chérie, euh, j'aimerais … Bon je me lance. Isabella, tu veux bien vivre avec moi ? Nous pourrions passer toutes nos nuits ensemble et partager encore plus. »

Le voilà le signal. Je devais le quitter, je n'allais pas me laisser emprisonner dans une relation aussi fade !

« Mike, non. Je crois qu'il faut discute mais pas ce soir, je vais être en retard au boulot. Pars maintenant. »

Il se leva gauchement, s'habilla tandis que je m'étais déjà rendue sous la douche. Nous devions faire une soirée duo avec Jake et il n'aimait pas quand j'étais en retard. En sortant de la salle de bains, je constatai que Mike était parti non sans me laisser un petit mot d'excuses.

J'écartai ce problème en un battement de cils et retournai dans ma salle de bains pour me préparer. Ça me prenait tout au plus une demi-heure. Peu de vêtements à enfiler, une perruque blonde à plaquer sur mes boucles brunes et des lentilles bleues pour cacher mon regard chocolat. Toujours vêtue en noir.

Alors que j'enfilai mes talons aiguilles rouges, je reçus un message de Jake.

« Phase 1 faite, je t'attends Black Swan. 56ème et 8ème.»

« Encore le Twilight ? » lui dis-je légèrement quand il répondit à mon appel.

« Je n'y ai que des coups mémorables ! Et puis je n'en peux plus, il me la faut !

« Qui ? »

« La patronne… ça ne peut pas durer. Elle est la seule à m'avoir dit non. » répondit Jake.

Je souris. Je pouvais compter sur lui pour que ces soirées duo soient mémorables. Il repérait à l'avance un couple dans un club, draguait de loin la femme, parfois même il arrivait à la séduire avant mon intervention. Je savais aussi qu'il choisirait un homme qui serait à mon goût.

Je m'engouffrais ensuite dans un taxi et arrivai quelques minutes plus tard dans le club. Je repérai aussitôt Jake au bar. Je suivis son regard et repérai le couple.

Ils étaient installés en bord de piste, ce qui allait m'aider. Je commandai un Gin puis m'installa à une table dans le champ de vision de l'homme. Il était très grand, brun, les yeux marron. Il me semblait ne pas être dans son monde. Ce club était très chic, comme tous ceux que nous fréquentions avec Jake. La femme était une véritable beauté et je me fis presque pitié avec ma perruque blonde alors que sa chevelure était mille fois plus belle et ses yeux bleus plus clairs que le bleu de mes lentilles. Au moins, j'aurais déjà les caractéristiques qui plairaient à son compagnon.

Je reçus un autre message de Jake : « J'y suis depuis une demi-heure et elle ne m'a même pas souri. Je n'aurais pas du attendre aussi longtemps… Ça ne va pas être simple. »

« Ne baisse pas les bras ! Tu oublies quelle équipe de choc nous formons ! »

Mais à peine avais-je répondu que l'homme se mit à genoux devant la blonde et lui tendit un écrin de velours. J'étais aux premières loges et le spectacle me donna presque la nausée. C'était d'un ridicule, demander en mariage quelqu'un dans un club !

« Rosalie, veux-tu m'épouser ? » lui déclara-t'il avec émotion.

« Oui Emmett ! »

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Je rejoignis Jake au bar, qui avait le visage fermé.

« T'inquiètes, on va en trouver un autre couple à détruire. On ne va quand même pas leur bousiller cette soirée ? »

« Bien sûr que non, mais merde, j'ai rembarré quatre nanas déjà. Je suis grillé ici ! »

« Oh… et la semaine prochaine je ne pourrais pas, donc c'est ce soir ou jamais. »

Nous faisions toujours ces plans le samedi soir, plus de couples en goguette donc plus de choix pour nous.

« Non je crois que c'est foutu ici pour ce soir. Je vais en sauter une aux toilettes et je me tire. »

Je me commandai un autre verre puis je suivis des yeux Jake qui s'était approché d'une petite brune. Elle était avec d'autres filles et je crus qu'elle allait sauter de joie quand mon ami l'accosta. Comme prévu, ils disparurent rapidement aux toilettes. Il avait usé de la même technique avec moi et ça marchait dans quatre vingt dix neuf pour cent des cas. Mes rares fois où la fille refusait, c'était parce que son copain était là et qu'elle devait trouver une excuse avant de s'éclipser et rejoindre Jake. Je n'étais pas fan mais quand un homme me donnait vraiment envie, cela m'arrivait de l'attirer dans les toilettes pour me le faire avec urgence.

Je scannai rapidement la salle mais aucun des hommes présents ne retenaient mon attention. Je choisis d'attendre Jake, nous irions dans un autre club pour dénicher nos partenaires pour la nuit. Je fus stoppée dans mes tergiversations par une odeur musquée terriblement masculine. Je me tournai immédiatement vers la source de ce parfum enivrant. L'homme venait d'arriver et s'assit à mes côtés puis commanda une bière. Qui commandait une bière dans ce genre de club ? Les alcools dégustés étaient plus raffinés que de la bière. Les personnes en mal de sexe y venaient avec pour unique objectif de ne pas rentrer seul, marié ou non, jeune ou vieux, tous à la même enseigne. Quelque uns s'y perdaient cependant pour boire ou encore pour faire une demande en mariage apparemment.

Mon voisin était jeune et beau. Je n'enregistrai que ces deux données. Il était vraiment beau. Il répondit timidement à mon sourire. Ok, il était perdu dans ce club, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne finirait pas sa nuit avec moi !

« Blonde ou brune ? » lui demandai-je avec amusement en désignant sa bière.

« Hum … brune. »

Il riva son regard sur son verre m'ignorant. Rohhh, je n'allais pas tout faire non plus ! Il n'était pas emballé ? Ok, j'allais sortir l'artillerie lourde. Je descendis un peu plus mon décolleté et remontait ma jupe. J'allais lui parler quand je fus interrompue par mon ex futur coup, le fameux idiot qui avait proposé à sa copine de l'épouser.

« Edward! Tu es en retard ! »

« Tu ne m'attendais pas pour la demande quand même ! »

« Je voulais que tu nous prennes en photo. »

« Merde, t'es trop con Emmett! »

« Allez viens ! »

Edward m'adressa un sourire désolé et je réagis aussitôt.

« Je ne bouge pas, à plus tard. » lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.

Il avait été surpris par ma rapidité et mes mots mais cela du lui plaire car il acquiesça légèrement. Jake revint peu après, la fille était encore aux toilettes et il allait se barrer en vitesse et sans aucun remords.

« On y va ? »

« J'ai une touche, je reste un peu. Tu vas où, au cas où ? »

« Sur la 15ème. Si on ne trouve rien, on se finit la nuit ensemble? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Cela nous arrivait parfois de coucher ensemble. Les règles ne s'appliquaient plus entre nous, j'étais toujours friande de nouvelles idées et Jake n'était jamais à court dans ce domaine. Il quitta donc le club rapidement et je vis la jeune fille fraichement baisée le chercher désespérément quelques secondes plus tard. Ses amies lui apprirent sans doute sa fuite car elle s'effondra sur sa chaise et pleurnicha. Quelle cruche ! Elle avait sans doute connu le meilleur coup de sa vie, elle devrait être reconnaissante et s'en contenter !

Je patientai une petite demi-heure pour le retour d'Edward. Il me jetait régulièrement des regards pour vérifier si j'étais toujours là mais lui ne revenait pas. Avec exaspération, je me levai et me faufilai sur la piste de danse tandis que « Naughty Girl » de Beyoncé commençait à résonner dans le club. Je me postai à quelques mètres de la table d'Edward et du petit couple. Je dansais lascivement, repoussant quelques hommes et dès que le regard d'Edward se fixa sur moi, je le capturai et me déhanchais pour lui. Je le vis déglutir plusieurs fois, il détailla mon corps moulé dans mon top cache cœur décolleté et ma jupe courte et volante.

Je m'approchai de lui et lui fis signe de me rejoindre. Il se leva comme hypnotisé par mes hanches et ma poitrine. J'entendis Emmett pouffer et sa nouvelle fiancée dire à Edward de se méfier. Il se planta devant moi, sans savoir quoi faire à part me regarder avec envie. Je positionnai mes mains sur ses hanches et le plaquai contre moi. Je le forçais ainsi à suivre mes mouvements, malgré cela Edward était assez raide. Peut-être hésitait-il encore à me laisser le séduire ?

« Tu m'as fait attendre Edward. » lui murmurai-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

« Désolé. »

« Tu vas repartir ? » demandai-je avec une innocente feinte.

« Hum… non... »

Ses yeux ne quittaient plus les miens et malgré mon expérience et ma confiance en moi, je me perdis aussi dans son regard. Il était vraiment très beau, la peau pâle, les yeux verts foncés, les cheveux mal coiffés (c'était certainement son style), les lèvres fines et terriblement tentantes.

Il avait le souffle court et continuait de suivre très mécaniquement le rythme de la chanson. Je plaquai fortement ma poitrine contre lui puis déplaçai l'une de ses mains vers le creux de mes reins. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, pour lui faire croire que je n'oserais pas plus. Un coup classique et qui marchait à chaque fois. Il allait mettre son autre main sur le haut de mes fesses. Mais Edward ne le fit pas et je commençai sérieusement à douter.

« Allons nous asseoir. » lui proposai-je quelques minutes plus tard.

Je ne devais pas oublier qu'il était là pour voir ses amis, pas pour draguer. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire d'emblée ce que j'attendais de lui. Ça pouvait l'exciter ou bien l'effrayer et je n'arrivais pas à le cerner.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tes amis se sont fiancés ce soir. » commençai-je.

« Oui, Emmett est mon frère. Rosalie et lui se connaissent depuis trois ans et je suis étonné qu'il se soit décidé aussi tard ! » rit-il en jetant un regard à son frère.

« Tu veux les rejoindre ? » demandai-je faussement peinée.

« Non, au contraire. Tu es ma bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir à les supporter. Ils sont du genre très démonstratif ! » me confia-t'il en me dévisageant.

« Vraiment ? Tu veux partir alors ? »

« Non, enfin euh… »

« Tu aimerais que nous allions ailleurs peut-être ? »

Il ne dit rien et j'eus soudain peur de l'avoir choqué mais finalement il déglutit et acquiesça. Je le regardais intensément, je voulais lui faire comprendre que j'étais ouverte à toutes propositions. Il régla sa consommation puis me suivit à l'extérieur.

« Tu es en voiture ? » le questionnai-je.

« Oui. »

« Et tu es dans quel quartier ? »

« Euh… Brooklyn High. »

« Ok je te suis. »

Je ne lui avais pas laissé le choix, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, je m'étais imposée. Nous rejoignîmes en silence sa voiture, une Volvo argenté très classe. Bien que son quartier ne soit pas des plus chics, il était New Yorkais et avait une belle voiture. Il correspondait à tous mes critères mais le plus était ce qu'il me faisait ressentir. Il m'avait électrifiée quand nous avions dansé, mon corps avait été pour quelques instants déconnecté de mon cerveau. Je m'étais laissée aller sans calculer mes gestes et leurs effets.

Habituellement, une danse contre un homme avait pour but une érection et donc une envie urgente de mon corps. Pour Edward, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à l'issue de notre rencontre quand il m'avait rejointe sur la piste. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Je n'étais pas à l'aise à l'idée de briser ma routine.

Durant le trajet en voiture, je l'avais étudié et étais encore plus éblouie par sa beauté. Il me paraissait aussi très mystérieux et solitaire. Un peu comme moi finalement. Je repoussais aussitôt une pensée négative, à savoir « et si je le blessais par mon attitude ? ». J'avais eu tendance à ne plus faire de distinction chez les hommes, à mes yeux ils étaient tous les mêmes, je le savais et je m'en accommodais.

Même ceux que j'avais laissé entrer dans ma « vraie » vie, je les voyais comme les hommes que je séduisais chaque soir. La seule différence était mon comportement avec eux, j'étais un vrai paradoxe sans doute mais j'aimais ce mode de fonctionnement. Je ne me sentais pas prête pour un quelconque engagement, la peur d'être abandonnée évidemment. Séduire était pour moi une protection contre les hommes, je les choisissais et ne les revoyais plus après les quelques heures de volupté que nous avions partagées.

Edward se gara et me tira ainsi de mes pensées. Je lui fis un sourire timide et battis subtilement des cils. C'était à son tour…

« Tu veux monter ? » murmura-t'il visiblement troublé.

« J'aimerais beaucoup, sauf si cela te dérange. »

« Non au contraire. »

Une fois la porte de son appartement passée, je me figeais dans l'entrée et me tournai vers lui en mordant ma lèvre inférieure. À ce moment, ma « proie » se jetait sur mes lèvres et m'emmenait à l'intérieur de son appartement. Mais Edward hésitait malgré son désir évident pour moi. Il lâcha mes lèvres et se recula un peu. Je n'avais donc pas à faire à un don Juan, il était inexpérimenté dans les aventures d'une nuit.

Cela m'arrivait beaucoup au début d'être prise pour une prostituée, je ne maîtrisais pas encore suffisamment mon approche, car le secret de la réussite consistait à leur faire croire qu'ils m'avaient séduite en premier. Certains aussi manquaient de tact ou de délicatesse et se comportaient telles des bêtes en rut, et cela me plaisait uniquement si j'arrivais à garder un certain contrôle de la situation. Je ne m'approchais jamais d'un homme ivre ou juste éméché, conseil précieux de Jake. Dans cette situation, l'homme ne faisait pas assez attention aux désirs et demandes de sa partenaire. Au même titre, je ne couchais pas en étant en état d'ébriété.

Edward évitait mon regard mais je devinais que ce n'était qu'une poussée de timidité. Je m'approchais de lui, et tout franchissant les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient, je respirais fort. Si il ne comprenait pas maintenant, j'allais devoir me jeter sur lui. Je lui pris la main et me collai contre son torse en soupirant. Il me toucha enfin, provoquant aussitôt une série de frissons dans le creux de mes reins. Il me faisait vraiment beaucoup d'effet et je ne pouvais même pas blâmer l'alcool car j'avais à peine bu.

L'instant d'après, il avait trouvé le chemin de mes lèvres puis de mon cou. Je m'accrochai à son cou me pressant le plus fortement contre lui et sa magnifique érection. Je le poussai un peu vers son salon auquel je jetai un rapide coup d'œil. Aucun bazar, aucune canette de bière ou boîte de pizza ne traînait, c'était même plus rangé que chez moi ! Son canapé avait l'air très accueillant et je nous guidai vers celui-ci. J'étais du genre direct et ne m'arrêtais jamais dans les autres pièces, mais avec Edward j'avais envie de prendre mon temps malgré mon excitation.

Je m'assis et retrouvai rapidement ses bras puissants. Je laissai ma langue combattre avec la sienne tandis que mes mains envahissaient son corps. Sa chemise disparut en quelques minutes ainsi que la ceinture de son pantalon et les boutons de celui-ci. Je glissai ma main légèrement contre son sexe érigé et coincé dans le tissu de son sous-vêtement, ce qui arracha un grognement à mon amant.

Il n'avait qu'effleuré mes seins, ses mains étaient sagement posées sur mes hanches mais quand je m'aventurai plus intimement dans son boxer, il crispa ses doigts sur moi et je gémis. Il devint immédiatement avide de mon corps comme si j'avais enfin fait sauter le dernier rempart qui nous séparait, et Edward était maintenant partout sur moi. Ses lèvres se perdirent dans mon décolleté et ses mains se promenèrent sous ma jupe remontant le long de mes cuisses.

Quand ses doigts rencontrèrent mon string trempé, Edward grogna à nouveau et partit à l'assaut du morceau de dentelle.

« Edward, si tu me touches là, sois sûr que tu vas déclencher un incendie. » lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Nos regards se retrouvèrent pour la première fois depuis le début de nos caresses, je me noyais dans ses prunelles vertes noircies par le désir. Il reprit son geste délicatement puis écarta mon string pour me caresser avec précision et douceur. Ma main n'avait pas quitté son membre mais à cause de toutes ces sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir, j'étais incapable à cet instant de m'occuper aussi bien de lui. J'étouffai rapidement mon orgasme dans son cou en le mordant un peu.

« Merci Edward… »

« C'était… je n'avais jamais… fait jouir une femme ainsi… » me révéla-t'il un peu étonné.

Il y avait pris autant de plaisir que moi, j'avais très envie de lui rendre la pareille. Je me mis à terre et face à lui, je pris son sexe, je le léchais et l'avalais goulument. Il ne fut pas long à se déverser dans ma bouche en grognant. Quand je relevai la tête, persuadée de lui avoir fait la meilleure fellation de sa vie, je fus désarçonné par son expression. Il semblait ennuyé.

« Ça ne t'a pas plu ? » dis-je sans réfléchir.

« Si ! Oh mon dieu, c'était… très très TRÈS bon, je n'avais jamais connu ça. »

« Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

« J'ai voulu crier ton prénom mais j'ai réalisé que je ne le connais même pas. Je suis désolé. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, j'ai eu le tien grâce à ton frère ce n'est pas mieux. Je m'appelle Isa. »

« Edward, enchanté. » me répondit-il avec sérieux ce qui nous fit pouffer de rire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Isa, je ne suis pas ce genre de type qui couche avec n'importe qui juste pour coucher. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive en fait.»

Mais pourquoi parlait-il de cela, pourquoi maintenant ? Pouvais-je vraiment coucher avec lui et ne plus jamais le revoir ?

« La première fois avec une femme tu veux dire ? » lui demandai-je en espérant ainsi détourner le sujet de discussion.

« Non, non je ne suis pas… enfin j'ai déjà couché avec quelques filles mais… »

Je posai rapidement mon index sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Il était bien trop désirable et j'étais bien trop excitée pour continuer à parler. Je le voulais et j'allais l'avoir. Tant pis pour le scénario de base. Il allait avoir l'impression d'être séduit et non l'inverse mais peu importait, j'allais l'avoir. Je l'embrassais fougueusement, fourrageais mes mains dans sa chevelure soyeuse et me collais à lui. Il rendit les armes et répondit à mes ardeurs.

« Le lit… » gémis-je quand il accepta de me laisser reprendre ma respiration.

J'aurais du me contenter de son canapé mais foutu pour foutu, autant se laisser aller totalement, juste cette nuit, promis.

Je le suivis dans sa chambre, toujours collée contre lui et tentais de ne pas perdre la tête en ressentant son érection aussi dure que possible contre mon ventre. La suite fut une succession de caresses et de baisers enflammés puis nos corps parlèrent pour nous et s'unirent. Je m'endormis après avoir joui pour la troisième fois.

Au petit matin, je me réveillai en sursaut, sachant pertinemment que je ne devais pas être ici, c'était contre les règles. J'ajustai ma perruque et sentis avec douleur mes lentilles de couleur desséchées. Alors que je tentai de me dégager des bras d'Edward, je fis l'erreur de le regarder. Je me sentis fondre et laissai échapper un petit soupir de tristesse. Edward ouvrit les yeux et m'offrit un sourire étincelant. Il tendit immédiatement les bras vers moi et j'y plongeai sans écouter ma raison.

Depuis la veille, j'avais mis sous silence ma raison, mais je savais que je ne devais pas aimer ce qu'il me faisait. J'avais perdu ce combat, cet homme était trop attirant pour mon bien et j'avais succombé avec joie.

Edward me fit comprendre subtilement qu'il avait envie de moi et je cédai. Mais cette fois-ci, à la lumière des premiers rayons du soleil, il me prit avec une tendresse et lenteur déconcertante. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens et ses mains étaient tantôt sur mon visage, mes cuisses, mes hanches, mon dos, mes fesses. J'atteignis le nirvana avec soulagement et il me suivit peu après. Jamais un homme ne m'avait fait cela, c'était peut-être comme ça « faire l'amour »… Il était un vrai soleil et sa lumière m'avait touchée, m'avait presque faite aussi briller. Edward resplendissait quand je me laissais bercer contre lui. Pourtant, un sentiment d'angoisse me submergea. Malgré mon déguisement, je me sentais à découvert et sans défense. Je n'avais pas envie de partir mais qu'avais-je à lui offrir de toute façon ?

« Rendors-toi Edward. » lui murmurai-je et il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil lourd.

Je me dégageai avec conviction de son étreinte peu après et récupérai mes vêtements. Seul mon string fut porté disparu. Je me dépêchai de sortir sans bruit de l'appartement. Je n'étais pas passée par la salle de bains et quand je découvris mon reflet dans une vitrine, j'eus un hoquet de surprise. J'étais débraillée mais lumineuse et épanouie. Mes lèvres étaient gonflées et rouges, mes joues rosies, mes yeux… difficiles de savoir avec ces lentilles. D'ailleurs je me collai à un mur et les jetai rapidement puis fourrai ma perruque dans mon sac. J'avais été gênée de me voir de jour ainsi accoutré mais c'était bien moi, je m'étais reconnue et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose.

En rentrant chez moi, je voulus prendre une douche mais au moment d'ôter mes vêtements, je sentis l'odeur d'Edward sur moi. Ce fut un électro choc ! Durant le trajet en taxi, j'avais tenté de ne plus penser à lui mais son odeur était si enivrante qu'elle me fit perdre la tête. Je ne voulais pas l'oublier, je ne le reverrai jamais mais hors de question d'oublier ce que j'avais ressenti. Il était inattendu, je devais chérir à jamais la meilleure nuit, et le meilleur réveil, de ma vie.

Je renonçai à la douche et m'engouffrai sous les couvertures. Mon portable bipa à plusieurs reprises, sûrement Mike, mais je ne répondis pas. Je ne pus m'empêcher de donner un orgasme alors que les souvenirs des heures passées avec Edward m'assaillirent. Avant de sombrer, je revis Edward au dessus de moi, ce matin. Le soleil avait illuminé ses yeux et ses cheveux, il était vraiment magnifique.

Ce soir-là, Jake me proposa une nouvelle sortie.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien, je suis fatiguée et j'ai des révisions. » mentis-je.

« À d'autres Swan ! Tu n'es pas obligée de te justifier. »

« Merci, excuse-moi. »

« Tu as conclu hier ? »

« Non. »

« Bon alors si tu veux, je peux venir passer la soirée avec toi. »

« Merci mais j'ai vraiment besoin de réviser ! » m'exclamai-je.

Il rit, comprenant que je n'en dirai pas plus puis raccrocha. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir mais je ne pouvais pas espérer me confier à lui. Il m'aurait fait la morale.

Les jours suivants, je me mis d'arrache pied à mes révisions et je résolus le problème Mike. J'avais débarqué chez lui le lundi soir et l'avais largué un peu brutalement. Il m'avait presque dégoutée quand il avait essayé de m'embrasser. J'avais aussi évité Alice, elle aurait tout de suite compris en me voyant que quelque chose d'important m'était arrivée. Je ne pouvais rien inventer d'aussi fort que « j'ai rencontré le mec idéal mais je n'ai aucune chance ».

J'étais aussi partie à la conquête de l'odeur d'Edward. J'avais courus plusieurs parfumeries avant de trouver son parfum mais l'odeur était malgré tout moins enivrante, sa peau était nécessaire. Et chaque nuit, après avoir résisté courageusement une ou deux heures, je cédais et me faisais jouir en serrant pathétiquement mon oreiller imbibé de parfum.

Jake me laissa tranquille toute la semaine suivante, il savait que j'étais dans la mauvaise période du mois. J'avais réussi à dédramatiser mon aventure féérique avec Edward. Et pour finaliser le processus, je n'avais que deux options, entrer dans les ordres ou me faire sauter en urgence. J'optai pour la deuxième solution et partis en chasse le vendredi soir. Je passais quelques heures avec un grand blond et malgré moi, je n'avais pas pu prendre mon pied. Par dépit, je me rendis en pleine nuit chez Jake, espérant me changer les idées. Mais il n'était pas là.

Je rentrai chez moi rapidement et m'effondrai sur mon canapé. Je m'endormis ce soir là devant la télé. Je fus tirée par des coups persistants à la porte. Alice ! J'avais oublié le brunch d'aujourd'hui. Alors que j'allais lui ouvrir, je croisai mon image dans le miroir, je portais encore ma perruque blonde et mes vêtements trop courts de la veille, mais j'avais pensé à ôter mes lentilles. Je tirai le verrou puis courus à la salle de bains. Alice pénétra telle une tornade dans mon appartement.

« Tu n'es pas prête ! »

« Alice, j'arrive dans deux minutes ! »

« Salut Bella ! » me cria Jasper.

« Euh salut Jasper » répondis-je à travers la porte.

« On est tous là, alors dépêche-toi. » m'ordonna mon amie.

Je les entendis murmurer tandis que je me glissai sous la douche. Je mis de l'eau froide pour me réveiller. Alors que je m'habillai, je perçus une troisième voix étouffée.

« Les garçons descendent, Bella, tu es trop longue ! »

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et glissai un œil dans le salon mais ne vis qu'Alice, les poings sur les hanches.

« T'exagères ! Aujourd'hui ! Tu es en retard aujourd'hui ! Et tu es horrible ! Tu as passé la nuit à boire ou à pleurer ? » hurla-t'elle.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? »

« Tu dois rencontrer le meilleur ami de Jasper. »

« Ah bon ? Quand ai-je accepté ? »

« Bon, on en a pour des heures si on commence Bella. Habille toi bien, fais un effort pour être présentable et maquille toi je t'en supplie ! »

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me faire coincer dans un rendez-vous arrangé mais si Alice et Jazz étaient là, ça allait être plus facile de me tirer au plus tôt. D'après Alice, l'ami de Jazz était assez rigide, très sérieux, le nez dans ses bouquins, ne fréquentant sans doute que des filles très intelligentes. Alors je n'allais certainement pas sortir ma panoplie de gentille Bella ! J'allais m'amuser aujourd'hui, j'en avais décidé ainsi. Alice allait en faire syncope, mais pour toutes les fois où elle m'avait mise dans une situation gênante ou pour toutes les virées shopping que j'avais du endurer, j'allais me venger.

Un mixte d'Isa et de Bella, du White Swan et du Black Swan, voilà qui allait faire enrager Alice ! Je dégotais la tenue la plus sage de ma garde robe du soir, une robe noire mi-longue, avec un décolleté à peine plongeant. Des escarpins noirs vernis et un petit sac assorti. Je me maquillai presqu'autant que pour mes chasses : les lèvres rouges écarlates, les cils allongés et épaissis, un peu de blush. Je relevai mes cheveux en une longue queue de cheval. Je ne voulais pas être trop sophistiquée, j'étais même limite vulgaire pour un samedi matin !

Je vis la mâchoire d'Alice tomber en me voyant mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, je sortis de l'appartement.

« Mais… où as-tu eu cette robe ? » lâcha-t'elle quelques minutes plus tard.

Je ne devais pas m'attendre à autre chose venant d'Alice. Elle avait le don de s'attacher aux petits détails.

« Je ne sais plus, elle trainait dans mon placard… » mentis-je.

« Les garçons sont déjà partis, tu as mis plus d'une demi-heure pour te préparer ! Allons les rejoindre.»

Nous nous rendîmes rapidement dans un café près de ma fac. J'avais fait se retourner pas mal de garçons et de vieilles femmes sur le chemin. Alice n'avait plus décroché un mot, ce qui commençait un peu à m'inquiéter.

Seul Jasper était assis. Il fut tout aussi décontenancé par ma tenue mais ne fit aucun commentaire. On était pourtant du genre à se vanner tous les deux. J'avais vraiment poussé le bouchon !

« Il est parti ? » demanda tristement Alice.

« Oui, il avait un truc à faire. »

« Tu vois Bella ! Avec tes conneries, tu viens de passer à côté de la chance de ta vie ! Et merde ! »

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervée contre moi, contre les vendeuses de chaussures oui mais pas contre moi !

« C'est ma tournée. » leur dis-je.

Finalement, nous passâmes un bon moment tous les trois. Je tentai de m'intéresser un peu à leurs conversations, mais j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise habillée ainsi. Je me rendis aux toilettes, enlevai le rouge de mes lèvres, essuyai le blush et défis ma queue de cheval pour laisser mes cheveux tomber mollement sur mes épaules. Quand je les rejoignis, Alice et Jazz me sourirent.

« Désolée Alice. Je voulais te provoquer. » expliquai-je.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser, je voulais tellement que tu rencontres le meilleur ami de Jazz mais je savais que tu refuserais. Ce matin j'étais décidée à te mettre au pied du mur. Ça fait trois ans que j'attendais ce moment. »

« Bon les filles, je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais on doit y aller. »

En une seconde, Alice se tétanisa. Jazz la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et la rassura.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je la présente à mes parents alors elle flippe un peu je crois. » me répondit Jasper.

Je décidai de rester encore un peu. Le café était bondé et heureusement, je passais inaperçue. Une demi heure plus tard, je demandai à l'addition quand je le vis. Edward pénétra dans le café et son regard se posa immédiatement sur la table que j'occupais puis sur moi. Je me perdis dans son regard, même à plusieurs mètres de distance, je me sentis happée par lui. Malheureusement, le serveur vint bloquer mon champ de vision pour me donner la note et Edward avait disparu.

Était-ce un mirage ? M'avait-il reconnu ? Devais-lui courir après ?

Point de vue d'Edward

J'avais vraiment traîné des pieds en suivant Jazz et Alice. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de penser à une autre. Surtout si c'était pour me faire encore jeter !

J'étais un mec normal, enfin c'est ce que je pensais, alors pourquoi je me prenais tellement la tête à cause d'un coup d'un soir ! Ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir ! Je me répétais la même phrase depuis une semaine, mais ça ne marchait pas. À chaque fois que je pensais à elle, je devais empêcher la boule que j'avais dans la gorge d'exploser. Sans être macho, je n'allais quand même pas pleurer pour une fille. Même si elle était la plus extraordinaire personne que j'avais jamais rencontré, même si elle m'avait fait découvrir plus en quelques heures que les deux autres filles avec lesquelles je étais sorti avant elle, et surtout malgré le fait que je sois fou d'elle. Je ne pouvais rien y faire…

Isa… Je n'avais que son prénom, elle était entourée d'une aura de mystère. Elle me faisait me comporter comme un idiot. Jamais je n'aurais dû dire oui à Emmett et à ses idées tordues, mais c'était mon frère. Sans lui, je ne serais jamais allé dans un club. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas cru avoir une chance avec une telle bombe. Il m'avait poussé à aller la voir quand elle était restée au bar et que j'étais assis lui. Il m'avait même donné une poignée de préservatifs et m'avait assuré que je devais oser. Résultat je n'avais plus que des souvenirs de ce qui étaient désormais la plus belle nuit et le plus merveilleux matin de ma vie.

Sous le choc de sa disparition à mon réveil, j'avais téléphoné à mon frère. Je lui avais tout raconté, je n'avais même pas cherché à lui cacher mes sentiments. Il avait écouté et m'avait consolé mais je n'étais pas plus avancé. Isa n'avait rien laissé d'elle chez moi, rien en tout cas qui puisse m'aider à la revoir. J'avais trouvé le lendemain son string sous un des coussins de mon canapé, mais aucune indication sur son identité ou sur sa vie.

Nous n'avions pas vraiment eu besoin de parler cette nuit, elle m'avait libéré, elle m'avait guidé et même félicité. Et quand au petit matin, je l'avais encore possédée, j'avais cru qu'elle s'était donnée autrement, peut-être comme moi, avec tendresse et sincérité. Alors pourquoi avoir fui si elle n'avait pas apprécié ? Emmett avait émis deux hypothèses, elle était mariée ou mourante. Autant dire que je n'avais même pas prêté attention à ses délires.

J'enrageai, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir été utilisé et jeté. Mais surtout, je n'avais rien décidé en fait, elle avait eu le contrôle à chaque instant sur moi. Et si il y a bien une chose à laquelle je faisais attention, c'était de ne jamais perdre le contrôle de mes actes et de ma vie en général.

Mais maintenant, je me retrouvais seul, en pleine confusion et sur le point de rencontrer la fameuse Bella, la meilleure amie d'Alice. Et puisqu'elle avait été en retard, j'avais prétendu être attendu ailleurs et avait fui lâchement. Quand j'étais repassé au café une heure plus tard pour rattraper le coup, ils étaient déjà partis.

La semaine suivante, je tentais de me reprendre un peu, je me noyais dans mes études de médecine le jour et dans le piano la nuit. Mes voisins se plaignirent au troisième soir. J'avais joué des mélodies assez dures, mêmes macabres ces derniers temps en accord avec mon humeur. Je me retrouvais ce soir-là à onze heures du soir à errer dans les rues. Emmett m'avait suggéré de retourner dans le club, voir si elle y serait mais je n'y croyais pas. J'avais fini par me dire qu'elle ne cherchait que des aventures d'un soir et qu'elle ne se limitait pas à un endroit.

Je finis par retourner chez moi prendre les clés de ma Volvo. Conduire m'aiderait peut-être à me calmer. Mais après avoir échoué devant le club où je l'ai rencontrée, j'en conclus que rien ne pourrait me la faire oublier, à part le temps sans doute. Je me souvenais encore trop bien d'elle, de son corps, de sa voix, de son odeur. J'allais devoir être patient, l'oublier allait être long et difficile.

Je tombais peu à peu dans une routine pathétique, faite de révisions et de plaisirs solitaires. Son string restait bien caché sous mon oreiller, j'avais beau me dégouter pour cela, il me suffisait de me souvenir d'elle ou simplement d'effleurer la dentelle de son sous-vêtement et je durcissais. Chaque soir, je me promettais que ce serait la dernière fois. J'étais pathétique, ce mot était fait pour moi.

Mon frère et Jazz voulurent me sortir plusieurs fois mais je refusais toujours. Emmett me dénonça à ma mère, espérant me faire parler.

Je fus convoqué un samedi midi. Mes parents, un couple parfait évidemment, respiraient le bonheur. Je ne les avais jamais vu autrement que gravitant l'un autour de l'autre. Mon père tint à me parler après le déjeuner.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais morose à cause d'une jeune femme. »

« Oui… »

J'ignorais ce qu'avait dit Emmett. Aucun doute que mes parents seraient déçus s'ils savaient que j'avais couché avec Isa moins de deux heures après l'avoir rencontrée.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? Tu sais que ta mère va être moins diplomate. Mais si tu te confies un peu, j'arriverais peut-être à la convaincre que j'ai été assez efficace pour qu'elle ne te fasse pas la morale. »

« La morale ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Emmett a évoqué une sortie dans un club… »

Je me pinçais l'arête du nez, tentant de réfréner mon envie d'appeler mon frère et de l'incendier. Comment mon père, fils de pasteur, allait réagir en entendant mes confessions ?

« C'était le soir où il a demandé Rosalie en mariage. J'ai rencontré une jeune femme, et euh… nous avons dansé. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« … »

« Edward, je suis ton père. Tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai pas c'est promis. »

« Ok, me lançai-je. Elle est venue chez moi et… elle a disparu le lendemain matin. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui elle est, je n'ai que son prénom. »

Mon père ne laissa trahir aucune émotion, il resta silencieux.

« Je pense à elle parfois. »

« Parfois ? »

« Souvent ! Tout le temps ! » capitulai-je.

« Enfin ! Les miracles existent ! » s'exclama mon père avant de rire.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » grinçai-je.

« Tu vis comme un ermite depuis l'adolescence ! Entre ton frère qui a enchainé les conquêtes au lycée et à l'université et toi qui n'as vécu que pour tes études, j'ai vraiment cru que j'avais raté votre éducation ! Edward, je suis certain que si cette femme est celle qui t'est destinée, tu la rencontreras à nouveau. »

« Mais quand ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander avec désespoir.

Il réprima un nouveau rire.

« Je n'en sais rien. Tu sais que l'amour a de drôles de façons de réunir les êtres. J'ai attendu six ans avant de pouvoir revoir ta mère. Pourtant je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. »

« Maman et toi étiez d'une autre époque. »

« Merci pour me dire que je suis vieux ! »

« Non, mais tu me comprends. C'était plus simple pour vous. »

« C'était différent mais pas moins simple. » dit-il songeur.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'attrister. »

« Tu connais notre histoire, enfin presque. »

Je le regardai avec crainte. Il n'allait pas me donner des détails trop crus ? Ou alors me dire qu'ils allaient divorcer ?

« Ta mère s'est mariée avec un autre homme avant mon retour. »

« Hein ? »

« Je me dois d'intervenir. » nous interrompit ma mère depuis le seuil du salon.

« Tu t'es mariée ? » répétai-je hébété.

« Ton père était porté disparu, puis il a été déclaré mort. Je n'avais plus aucun espoir de le revoir. Mais si je me suis mariée avec Charlie… »

« Charlie ? Charlie Swan ? Le mari de ton amie Renée ? »

« Oui, Edward, ce Charlie là ! répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais ce n'était pas romantique. Je l'ai épousé pour qu'il ne retourne pas au front. Moins d'un an après, la guerre a cessé mais nous sommes restés mariés. Grâce à ce mariage, il a pu obtenir une bourse plus importante que celle proposée aux soldats. Il a étudié la finance et moi le journalisme. J'ai pu être indépendante en étant mariée à Charles. Après son diplôme, quatre ans après notre mariage, nous avons divorcé. Il voulait retourner sur la côte ouest, auprès de sa famille. Peu avant son départ, Renée a débarqué et ça a été le coup de foudre entre eux. »

« Mais tu as… non je ne peux pas dire ça à voix haute… » me sermonnai-je.

« Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble. Nous étions amis et j'étais très heureuse quand lui et Renée se sont mariés au bout d'un mois. J'aimais toujours ton père. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour avancer dans ma vie privée. Et puis un jour, on m'a proposé de suivre un confrère dans un reportage au Vietnam. »

« Et tu as retrouvé papa. » conclus-je, connaissant par cœur leur happy end.

« Oui, j'ai du attendre six longues années, je le croyais mort alors qu'il avait été prisonnier. Son père est mort sans savoir que son fils avait survécu. A sa libération, Carlisle a retrouvé ma trace mais… »

« Elle était mariée et bêtement je n'ai pas été la voir. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, je croyais être arrivé en retard. » ajouta mon père.

Que de révélations ! J'avais cru toute ma vie à une histoire digne des romans à l'eau de rose mais mes parents avaient eu vraiment de la chance de se retrouver malgré les obstacles et les malentendus.

« Je suis retourné au Vietnam pour continuer à être infirmier, me raconta mon père. J'ai commencé mes études de médecine là-bas. Un journaliste a voulu faire un reportage sur les derniers GI. Je ne devais pas le rencontrer mais un des gars a été blessé et j'ai été filmé très rapidement. »

« Le soir même en visionnant les images, continua ma mère, j'ai cru voir un fantôme. Ton père apparaissait moins de deux secondes à l'écran, il avait changé mais je l'aurais reconnu entre mille ! Alors je suis partie aussitôt à l'hôpital.

« Elle m'a réveillé à une heures du matin, elle a surgi dans ma chambre et m'a étouffé dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas cessé de l'aimer toutes ces années… »

« Les années d'après, on a rattrapé le temps perdu… c'est pour ça que nous vous avons eu tard, ton frère et toi. »

Le regard que mon père lança à ma mère fut suffisamment équivoque pour prendre la fuite. Sur le chemin me ramenant à New York, je ne cessais de repenser à la situation de mes parents. La différence énorme était qu'ils s'étaient connus avant d'être séparé, ils s'étaient dit « je t'aime », ils avaient pu commencer à construire quelque chose. Avec Isa, je n'avais eu que quelques heures, si peu de souvenirs, si peu de raisons d'espérer.

J'étais devenu un ermite et au bout de trois mois, mon frère baissa les bras. Finalement, Jasper débarqua un après-midi chez moi. Je compris à ses yeux écarquillés que mon appartement était devenu aussi bordélique que l'avait été le sien avant qu'Alice n'entre dans sa vie. Des piles de livres et de classeurs encombraient mon bureau et ma table de cuisine. L'évier débordait de vaisselle sale, le canapé était envahi de milliers de miettes, les meubles étaient poussiéreux, bref ça ne me ressemblait pas !

Il dégaina son portable et demanda à Alice de nous rejoindre. Je n'osais même pas protester. J'étais vraiment un idiot de m'être laissé aller comme ça.

« Edward, depuis quand n'es-tu pas sorti ? »

« Euh… je ne sais pas… Je suis en plein dans les révisions, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à … »

« C'est des conneries, tu étais encore plus maniaque les années précédentes à l'approche des examens. »

Il me connaissait trop bien. Il suivait des études en psychologie, nous nous étions rencontré en première année de médecine six ans plus tôt. Nous avions été colocataires pendant quatre ans, et quand Alice lui avait proposé de vivre avec elle, il avait aussitôt accepté. Je me doutais que je l'avais sans doute trop harcelé pour qu'il fasse des efforts dans le ménage et qu'il ne me regretterait pas. Mais Alice avait toujours eu le don de lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Jasper était quelqu'un de très dissipé, de très bordélique et du genre à remettre tout au lendemain. Depuis qu'il était avec Alice, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. J'avais vu mon ami devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, un homme épanoui et je le jalousais pour cela malgré moi. Il n'était plus un coureur de jupons, il était ponctuel, aimable et respectueux, bref un nouvel homme. Et bientôt nous allions être de la même famille puisque mon frère et sa sœur s'étaient fiancés.

Rosalie était à l'opposé de Jasper, très stricte et renfermée mais quand on prenait le temps de la connaître, c'était une fille géniale. Elle était une des rares femmes à tenir des clubs à New York, et dans tous les genres, huppé, populaire, exclusivement féminin ou masculin, … Emmett l'avait rencontrée quand nous avions emménagé ensemble avec Jasper et il nous avait harcelé pour avoir son téléphone voire même un rendez-vous avec Rosalie. Mais elle était à l'époque déjà fiancée. On ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé mais trois ans plus tôt, j'avais été réveillé en pleine nuit par mon frère qui me hurlait « merci ». Rosalie était maintenant en passe de devenir ma belle-sœur.

Ma famille vivait dans le Vermont, mon frère voyageait beaucoup étant joueur dans une équipe de football américain, et je n'avais plus aucun contact avec mes amis du lycée. Je n'avais que Jasper et cela m'avait suffi jusqu'à maintenant. Je réalisais que quelque chose me manquait et ce bazar chez moi était un signe que je devais reprendre ma vie en main.

« Commençons, sinon elle ne va pas être contente. » me dit Jasper en me tirant de mes pensées.

Quand Alice arriva, nous avions déjà débarrassé le salon. Elle ne fit pas de commentaires et s'attaqua à la vaisselle après avoir dégoté des gants sous l'évier. Elle papota joyeusement avec Jasper tandis que mon appartement retrouvait son aspect habituel. Évidemment, de nombreuses choses n'avaient pas retrouvé leur place mais je m'en chargerais plus tard. J'étais vraiment heureux de leur intervention. Plein de bonnes intentions, je les invitai à dîner. Je ne fis même pas la grimace quand Alice proposa que Bella nous accompagne. Mais celle-ci déclina car elle travaillait. Alice m'expliqua que son amie travaillait comme serveuse dans un pub.

Rencontrer Bella avait été le leitmotiv d'Alice depuis qu'elle sortait avec Jasper. A l'époque, j'étais à fond des mes études, les premières années de médecine étaient les plus difficiles et les plus décisives. Un an après ma rencontre officielle avec Alice, j'avais été admis dans un internat à Boston pour deux ans. J'étais rentré depuis quelques moi qu'Alice avait recommencé à me bassiner avec sa grande copine Bella. Pourtant d'après Jasper et Rosalie, elle était très timide, renfermée et limite chiante (d'après Rosalie) et très drôle (d'après Jasper). D'autres occasions se présentèrent pour que je rencontre enfin la fameuse Bella mais entre son travail et nos examens, je ne la vis qu'un mois plus tard. C'était la fin du mois de juin, j'avais réussi mes examens et surtout j'avais un peu oublié Isa. Ça m'avait pris quatre mois pour ne plus scruter toutes les blondes dans la rue, pour ne plus suivre une fille à cause de son parfum ou de ses chaussures. Je fantasmais encore beaucoup trop sur ses talons aiguilles rouges. Mais à part ça, je pouvais ne plus penser à elle pendant quelques heures.

Je me rendis dans le café près de la fac de lettres où Bella étudiait. J'étais un peu en avance et choisis une table près de la porte. Alice et Jasper arrivèrent peu après. Bella serait en retard me prévint Alice en soupirant. En l'attendant, elle passa à l'attaque.

« Il n'y a aucune pression, Edward. On pense avec Jazz que vous pouvez être de très bons amis, sincèrement. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous arrangé. Tu verras, Bella est juste géniale, elle est drôle, intelligente, gentille, pas chiante comme moi et c'est une excellente cuisinière. Bon, elle n'a pas encore décidé de ce qu'elle allait devenir mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Elle n'est pas du matin et jamais à l'heure mais à part ça c'est une fille en or ! Elle est tout pour moi, une vraie amie, une sœur. Elle n'a jamais eu de grandes histoires d'amour, elle n'est pas du genre fleur bleue mais c'est parce qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré le mec, tu comprends ! Elle est du genre… »

Un raclement de gorge interrompit Alice qui se retourna contrite face à Bella sans aucun doute.

« Elle a du mentionner que je n'étais pas ponctuelle. » me dit en souriant Bella.

Ce sourire, franc et sincère, me fit un choc. Je me levai comme un automate et désignai à Bella la chaise à ma droite. Elle s'assit, m'offrant un nouveau sourire.

« Désolée Bella mais comme je le disais à Edward, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous arrangé. » lui dit Alice.

« Merci, je pense qu'Edward et moi ne pouvons pas être plus embarrassés désormais. »

Bella me regarda à nouveau et me sourit. Ses yeux marron chocolat me fascinèrent, tout comme sa bouche sensuelle, ses cheveux bruns, sa voix et son parfum… Merde… C'était elle, Isa ! Ou alors son sosie mais brune et les yeux marrons… quelle était la probabilité qu'une telle coïncidence arrive ?

Ils discutaient tous joyeusement, j'étais incapable de suivre. Je n'arrêtais pas de la regarder du coin des yeux, je détaillais son profil, ses mains, sa poitrine aussi et j'en rougis. Elle savait que je la regardais mais ne dit rien, ne se dérobait pas non plus.

« D'habitude, il n'est pas aussi bizarre, désolé. » dit Jasper.

Il parlait de moi, évidemment. Je devais me ressaisir, dire quelque chose mais quoi ? « Eh Bella, ça t'arrive de te déguiser pour draguer des inconnus dans les clubs huppés ? » Pathétique. Mais c'était elle, j'en étais sûr. Elle n'était pas maquillée aujourd'hui, la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux était fausse ce soir-là mais son sourire, son odeur, sa gestuelle étaient les mêmes.

« On devrait y aller avant, Rosalie voudrait y organiser deux jours avant le mariage son enterrement de vie de jeune fille en même temps que celui d'Emmett pour éviter tout débordement ! C'est un club entre la 56ème et la 8ème, le Twilight. Ce n'est pas avant décembre mais ce serait sympa d'y aller avant. Bella tu viendras ? »

Elle se crispa aussitôt, confirmant mes soupçons.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas invitée et je ne connais même pas les fiancés. » bredouilla-t'elle.

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi. » proposais-je sans réfléchir.

« On verra si je travaille ou non. »

« Isabella Marie Swan, tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir avec nous ! lui intima Alice. Ça sera super, il y a une éternité que je veux te traîner dans les clubs et à chaque fois tu refuses ! J'adore cet endroit et tu vas l'adorer, c'est obligé !»

J'eus par deux fois un sursaut pendant la tirade aigue d'Alice. Le prénom complet de Bella et l'allusion aux clubs. Donc personne n'était au courant de ses escapades…

« Je croyais que tu y étais allée avec Bella? Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as répondu ça quand je t'ai demandé depuis quand tu connaissais le club ? » demanda Jasper à sa copine.

« Euh… en fait… » bégaya Alice.

« Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire me fera t'aimer moins, lui dit gentiment Jasper. Mais tu sais que j'ai horreur des mensonges, surtout entre nous. »

« Je suis désolée Jazz. J'y suis allée un soir avec Lauren et Jess, Bella nous avait encore une fois fait faux bond… C'était il y a des années.»

« Alors ce n'est pas avec Paul que tu as couché ce soir là ? » s'exclama Bella avant de mettre ses mains sur sa bouche devant le regard meurtrier d'Alice.

« Non… Je me suis faite draguée par un mec magnifique, enfin tu es mille fois plus beau que lui ! dit Alice à Jazz, en se tordant les mains. C'est tout ton contraire, un grand brun à la peau mate, un peu dans le genre indien mais très classe et surtout un vrai pro de la drague express. Bref, j'ai été assez naïve pour tomber dans le panneau. »

Bella se raidit à nouveau mais cette fois-ci je ne compris pas pourquoi.

Jasper était resté très silencieux, je me doutais que cet aveu, devant témoins de plus, devait le blesser mais surtout il semblait triste pour Alice.

« C'était il y a tellement longtemps, je n'étais pas la même à l'époque. Je suis désolée de te décevoir Jasper. »

« Non, tu ne me déçois pas mon amour, lui susurra mon ami en la prenant dans ses bras. J'aurais tellement voulu t'éviter tout ça. »

« Il s'appelait comment alors ? » demanda Bella d'une voix enrouée.

Alice questionna du regard Jasper qui acquiesça.

« Jake. Pourquoi ? »

« Autant savoir qui éviter dans ce club. » répondit bizarrement Bella.

« Oh mais tu auras Edward ! Tu feras attention à elle ! » m'ordonna Alice qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

« Avec plaisir. » murmurai-je en dévorant Bella du regard.

Je ne savais plus comment agir avec Bella : devais-je la confronter à ses actes, devais-je lui reprocher son attitude ? J'avais à mes côtés une jeune femme insoupçonnable, un peu timide à qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confessions. Était-elle vraiment la même femme qui m'avait séduit d'un battement de cils ? Je ne pouvais pas la juger sans savoir, mais une question me tourmenta sur le trajet vers mon appartement, pourquoi était-elle déguisée ?

Elle avait réagi à mes regards, quand je lui avais frôlé le bras elle avait frissonné et quand je lui avais baisé les joues pour lui dire au revoir, elle avait humé mon odeur, ce que j'avais également fait. Elle se souvenait de moi, du moins je l'espérais. Je voulais croire que cette nuit avait si ce n'est compté pour elle, avait été au moins spéciale, différente pour elle.

Alice avait organisé pour le weekend suivant cette sortie à quatre, je devais tous les rejoindre au café de la fac avec ma voiture puisque je servirais de chauffeur. Quand Bella arriva, je fus subjugué par sa beauté et aussi très surpris par sa tenue. Croyait-elle vraiment que je ne l'avais pas reconnue ? Elle portait les mêmes chaussures rouges et une petite robe noire très décolletée. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon lâche qui mettait en valeur son cou gracile et sa peau soyeuse. Ses lèvres étaient peintes en rouge, ses cils allongés, son parfum enivrant l'enveloppait, elle devait se douter que je la reconnaîtrais !

J'espérais qu'elle ne s'était pas fait une fausse idée de moi, peut-être croyait-elle que je ne me souvenais pas d'elle, qu'elle était une parmi tant d'autres ? Impossible, je m'étais confié à elle. Alors peut-être que tout simplement, elle ne se souvenait pas de moi ? Si j'avais su, je l'aurais attendu quand j'étais allé dans son appartement avec Jasper et Alice.

Si elle m'avait oublié, il n'en était pas de même pour moi. Je me souvenais de tout, et de mieux en mieux depuis que je l'avais revue. Ce soir j'allais lui rafraîchir la mémoire et enfin je pourrais de nouveau me perdre en elle… du moins je l'espérais.

Durant le trajet vers le club, je ne cessais de regarder ses jambes découvertes, ses mains crispées sur son petit sac, sa poitrine qui se soulevait en inspirant, et sa peau pâle et douce… Dieu comme j'avais hâte de gouter de nouveau à sa peau !

Point de vue de Bella

J'étais trop nerveuse, je n'allais pas réussir à garder le contrôle. Je le savais, je m'en voulais de le vouloir en fait. C'était inespéré de le rencontrer dans la « vraie vie » ! Edward, le meilleur ami de Jasper, je n'avais même pas osé faire le rapprochement avant de le voir entrer dans notre café la semaine dernière.

Je ne savais pas si il m'avait reconnue avant ce soir. J'avais mis exprès des vêtements du Black Swan, espérant lui faire se remémorer cette femme qui l'avait séduit puis abandonné. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais lui expliquer mais il le faudrait.

Je n'avais plus aucun espoir de trouver l'amour avant de le rencontrer, ma nuit avec lui fut magique et m'avait fait réaliser que j'attendais encore le prince charmant. Était-ce Edward ? Je n'osais pas y croire pourtant j'avais perdu l'envie d'être avec d'autres hommes. Peu après l'avoir rencontré, j'avais rejoint Jake mais quelques semaines plus tard, j'avais dit adieu définitivement à ma vie noctambule et étais devenue vraiment serveuse. Mes examens et mon nouvel emploi m'avaient accaparée, m'empêchant de trop réfléchir avait de m'endormir.

Mais quand Edward nous avait rejoint une semaine plus tôt au café, j'avais littéralement perdu la raison. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui sourire, de le regarder et de le renifler… Il m'avait tellement manquée, je ne regrettais pas que le sexe avec lui, je l'avais regretté lui, en entier, ses yeux, sa voix, ses lèvres, ses cheveux, ses mains… C'était un signe du destin, je devais l'avoir dans ma « vraie » vie.

Dire que j'avais refusé de rencontrer l'ami de Jasper tout ce temps, quel gâchis ! Je ne pouvais pas regretter la nuit qu'Edward et moi avions partagé mais j'aurais tant aimé le rencontrer différemment, ne pas avoir à lui mentir, ne pas me cacher sous cette perruque et ces lentilles, ne pas l'avoir abandonné aussi alors qu'il dormait…

Alors que nous faisions route jusqu'au club, je remarquai le silence d'Alice et de Jasper pour finalement les surprendre en pleine séance de bécotage.

« Il y a des hôtels sur notre chemin, je vous y dépose ? » gronda Edward qui avait suivi mon regard à l'arrière de la Volvo.

« On sera sage, promis. » lui dit Alice.

« Toi et tes manies ! » soupira Jazz.

« Quelles manies ? » demandai-je, me souvenant aussitôt de son appartement propre et rangé.

« Edward ne tolère aucun acte intime dans sa voiture. » se moqua notre ami.

Je me tournai vers Edward, je me retins de lui faire un clin d'œil car il avait effectivement l'air contrarié.

« Dommage. » susurrai-je.

Alice et Jazz rirent mais Edward ne répliqua pas, il se crispa en fait sur le volant. J'avais surpris son regard sur moi durant le trajet mais il ne m'avait pas vraiment parlé. Et si il ne m'avait pas reconnue, j'espérais qu'il tomberait à nouveau sous mon charme.

En arrivant au club, je constatai soulagée que Jake n'était pas là. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas venir ce soir pour éviter tous évènements indésirables. Jake s'était montré assez compréhensif quand je lui avais annoncé que j'arrêtai les tournées sexe avec lui. Il me confia même qu'il avait été impressionné par ma longévité dans cette activité, et que lui-même parfois envisageait de ralentir. Je lui avais aussi parlé d'Alice, avec qui il avait couché une heure à peine avant de coucher avec moi. Il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais je ne pouvais pas le juger. J'aurais bien été incapable de me souvenir de tous ceux avec qui j'avais couché.

Nous fumes conduits par une serveuse vers une table un peu en retrait de la piste de danse et nous commandâmes rapidement nos boissons, Edward demanda une bière.

« Blonde ou Brune ? » lui demandai-je en aparté.

« Définitivement brune. » me répondit-il tout aussi discrètement.

Alice entraina Jasper sur la piste de danse, me laissant enfin seule avec Edward. Mais depuis mon allusion à notre premier échange, je ne trouvais rien à dire et lui non plus. Il y avait une vraie tension entre nous, rien à voir avec nos retrouvailles une semaine plus tôt. Et cette tension me permit d'espérer qu'il m'avait reconnue.

« Il a fait chaud aujourd'hui. » déclara-t'il enfin d'un air gêné.

Je gloussai en entendant ces paroles banales, qui ne reflétaient que sa nervosité, et c'était adorable. Il aurait pu me traiter tout autrement vu la façon dont j'avais agi avec lui quatre mois plus tôt.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? »

« Tu me parles de la météo ? »

« Hum, oui, désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien Edward. Tu veux danser ?»

Je me levai rapidement avant qu'il ne trouve quelque chose à répondre, lui tendit la main puis le traînait sur la piste de danse. Une chanson lascive me donna l'occasion de me serrer contre lui et de le guider lentement. Je respirais à plein poumon son odeur musquée, mes mains étaient autour de son cou et je touchais sa peau fine et délicate. Je commençais à perdre mon sang froid. Je n'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser tout en lui faisant l'amour, là dans ce club !

Edward avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches. Il était presque immobile mais je ne pouvais pas douter de son envie car elle grossissait rapidement contre mon ventre. Je gémis sourdement, me mordant les lèvres et espérant avoir été discrète mais je sentis ses doigts se crisper sur mes courbes. Il devint encore plus tendu.

« Je ne suis pas un très bon danseur… » me murmurra-t'il à l'oreille, provocant une mini inondation entre mes jambes.

« Je sais, mais tout est dans la cavalière. » finis-je par lui répondre en le dévorant des yeux.

Le désir avait assombri son regard et il me sourit tendrement. Il y aurait beaucoup de choses à nous dire mais le plus important était que nous nous étions retrouvés. Je n'allais pas laisser filer cette chance que la vie m'offrait. Je n'allais jamais plus quitter mon prince charmant.

A SUIVRE

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette Isa ?

Prochain chapitre, Leah…


End file.
